Dirty Dancing :: Hogwarts Style!
by HPmagiK
Summary: Ginny's a bit of a tom boy but her passion is music and dancing, but what happens when there is a Dancing Contest at Hogwarts? She's not all that great so who will teach her? PLEASE RR!DxG! R Just Incase.
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Sixteen!

**(A/N:** Hey yall! **I'm Henna your wonderful, crazy author :D.** I wrote this story for all the girls who want Teeny stories with love and angst, not the ones with Voldemort and such! So if you wanted that type of story, sorry! This one is not for you then! I wanted to write this story to show my love for dancing, music and of course _Draco!_ :grins: I've performed in various shows, and won 1st place in all of them! So I know my stuff :D...okay getting a lil cocky,sorry! But yeah just read, it's a fun-filled fic with everything a girl or boy wants to read! Please **Review** and tell me what you think, it means alot, it really does! Please feel free to IM me on AIM and we can become friends as well! my aim is **Twystedsoul13** or email me at **hpmagik(at)gmail(dot)com**! _Happy Reading :D_ ) 

**This Fanfic is dedicated to: My lovely, odd sister, _Sana_. We watched Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, and fell inlove with Diego Luna! SO HOT! right? ha! I know! Who picks the best movies! ME:crowd roars:**

**And my loud,crazy, freak of a friend _Samira_, She is my muse for this story, and we both love Draco ---She got me into him! YES! INDEED! THANK YOU! lol I love her, and we both wanted something cute to read with us in it! You should check out her story too! it's called If Wishes Could Come True.: Blows kisses:**

**Love you both:D**

Disclaimer: **All of J.K. Rowling's Characters,** We worship you:bows down:Thank you for the beautiful characters! I only own the plot, Samira, and Shifa.

**Chapter 1: I'm turning 16!**

****

Ginny Weasley was going to her sixth year to the most magnificent school ever, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was once the scrawny, short, freckled young girl that wasn't that attractive and was deeply in love with the famous Harry Potter, but now she was all grown up and was turning 16 next week! She was very excited; she had grown up to a beautiful young woman. Her long dark burgundy-red hair was flowing down to her mid-back. It was straight yet curled at the ends. She was a natural beauty so she did not need much make-up. She had the curviest of curves ever! She had the butt and the boobs all the girls wanted. She also grew quite a few inches and was 5'6 in a half. She had chocolate brown eyes that were almond shaped and had the biggest pink/red lips. She was just gorgeous but she rarely showed it. She loved how she looked but she was still self-conscious. She wore baggy pants and baggy T-shirts all the time. Since her older brothers; the Weasley twins opened their Joke shop the family had gotten more money. Ginny has been saving her money that her brothers send her every now and then since she is their favorite sister for something special! She does occasionally buy herself cute clothes but only wears them during family functions. She loved everything and everyone but her passion was music. She loved to dance but just quite didn't know how but she still loved it none-the-less. For her birthday, she wanted a cd player, the muggle device that lets you play music on a compact disc, _'which is very shiny'_, her brother Ron thought.

She woke up on a bright Saturday morning in her room. She was very excited! Today was her sixteenth birthday after all. She got up and decided today that she would like to look nice for once. She walked to the restroom, took a shower, wrapped a towel around herself, and walked back into her room towards her closet to see what she would wear today. Her brother Ron planned it all out with his best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, they invited all of Ginny's friends and had a huge party planned for her during noon it was about 10:00 o' clock on her muggle watch on her wall so she started to pick out her clothes. She looked into her closet towards the end of her closet containing her cute clothes. As she was looking she started humming one of her favorite songs of the moment to dance to _"Banquet by Bloc Party" _It was a rock song but it was just awesome to dance to. She found a cute black mini skirt and a cute pink top with black poka dots and a bow right under the seam of the bosom. She thought that was a little too much so she kept on searching. As she was searching, she heard a knock on her door and told the person to come in.

"Hey Ginny I came to see if you we-" Harry stopped in mid-sentence looking at her body with only a towel on.

"Hey Harry yes I am awake and what are you staring at?" Ginny smiled knowingly that Harry was staring at her revealed body.

_Wow! She looks incredible, I can't believe she's grown up to such a beautiful girl. Damn she was hot! Look at those long legs and her perfect curves…I just want to go over and - wait! What are you doing you look like a shmuck staring at her! She is your best friends' littler sister so act as if she is yours too!_ He thought angrily to himself and snapped out of it. And smiled.

" Nothing, Get ready fast, because everyone will be here soon okay?" He smiled rubbing the back of head not looking at her in the face.

"Yes of course thanks for the heads up Harry." Ginny smiled.

Harry turned and was about to close the door when he turned around.

"Oh by the way Ginny." Harry said

Ginny turned around and nodded in response.

"Happy Birthday!" He said grinning

" Aw, Harry you're so sweet!" She walked up to him, kissed him on the cheek, and smiled looking into those green eyes.

Harry blushed opened up the door and closed it behind him.

Out side of Ginny's door, he smacked himself in the head.

_'Get over it! She's Ron's litter sister…who justhappens to be bloody gorgeous.'_ He thought to himself sighing and walked downstairs with Hermione and Ron.

Ginny laughed to herself and loved how she could manipulate boys but she only did it for fun, Harry was of course gorgeous, all the girls in her year thought he was so hot! He had black hair that he spiked and green piercing eyes that looked beautiful, he also had a tan body because of playing Quidditch too much outside and had the perfect masculine body. She stopped crushing on him because she was just tired of him not looking at her but they were still friends. She was a shy girl and never really had a real date. Nevertheless, thought to herself 'this year hopefully it's different' She sighed and picked out tight denim jeans that were low-rise and hugged her butt like crazy! In addition, she picked out a burgundy sleeveless shirt with golden beads on the neckline and the bottom of the shirt. It hugged her perfectly in all the right places and she placed over it a burgundy see-through button up shirt. She put a spell on her hair to make it dry quickly and it flowed down her mid-back perfectly! She put light pink blush on her cheeks, put on brown-black eyeliner and clear lip-gloss since she already had beautiful pink/red lips. And went downstairs jumping up and down; also screaming at the top of her lungs, _" It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!"_

End of Chapter 1

(**A/N:** Thanks for reading! and please leave me some comments and RR! this is my first fan fic, anyway please tell me what you think!)

_Love you!_

_Henna_

**I PROMISE IT WILL GET BETTER! REVIEW PLEASE:D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Party

A/N: Thanks so much! Love ya'll!)

Disclaimer: If I had owned Draco Malfoy, do you think I would be writing about Ginny and his lovefor her..HA no! I would be writing about us! muahah! lol jk...I don't claim anyone.. (sniff)

Chapter 2: The Party

Ginny walked downstairs screaming/singing at the top of her lungs " It's my party and I'll cry if I want to!" really loud.

" Who the hell is that?" Ron covered his ears while his sister came into the kitchen. Ron Weasley was tall and masculine just like Harry from playing quidditch too much, he had his red flaming hair to his shoulders in a shaggy cut, and he was the most sweet, sensitive and prat of a brother.

"Oh, shut up Ron! As she slapped him upside his head.

"Today is my birthday! I can do whatever the bloody hell I want!" And while poking him against his chest " No one (poke) can (poke) stop me! (poke, poke) " She smiled widely.

Ron glared and rubbed his chest at the part where Ginny poked him. " I was just playing, Happy Birthday sis." He picked up his sister and twirled her around whilst hugging her.

" Thank you brother!" She smiled and looked around the kitchen. She saw Hermione and Harry smiling at her and her brother. Hermione got up and started toward her.

"Hey birthday girl!" She smiled and hugged Ginny. Hermione was a beautiful girl, even under the bushy hair which was tamed down with a spell that made her hair silky but still curly,it came down to her mid-back also. She was short around 5'3 but had the curves and everything none-the-less.

" Thank you, thank you!" Ginny bowed and turned her attention towards the kitchen table and sat in front of Harry.

Harry smiled at her then thought to himself ' wow she's so beautiful…wait! I really need to stop thinking of her like that. Where the hell is my coffee!' Ginny saw Harry twitch uncomfortably and all of a sudden, he asked for coffee.

" I need coffee!" Harry sounding exasperated.

"You don't drink coffee! You're only 17!" Ron said looking at him curiously.

" Well, I need coffee!" Harry getting a bit agitated.

"Whatever, Mum Harry needs coffee" Ron said loudly.…"And a call to a muggle mental institution." Ron said quietly and laughed.

" I heard that!" Harry glared.

" Oh come on you two, its Ginny's birthday! Its 11:55, everyone will be here soon." Hermione said to them as if they were 5, and patted each of their heads and sat down.

(12:00)

Everyone just spluttered in, Neville Longbottom arrived first after him was Seamus Finnigan, Colin Creevy, Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and her three Best friends Henna Ahmed, Shifa Bhatti and Samira Amin.( A/N: hehe! like this part don't ya?)

Everyone greeted her and gave her presents and they all sat down around the kitchen talking and chattering while all of Ginny's brothers came.

Bill gave her a hug and twirled her around whilst giving her a present and sat down at the magically enlarged kitchen table, Charlie gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek whilst giving her a present and sat down also, The Twins picked her up and threw her across the room like she was a ball, passing her back and forth until finally Ginny screamed and they stopped.

" Sorry Gin got carried away! Happy birthday!" George grabbed her and gave her a noogie.( A/N: I don't know if a spelled that right but you get what I'm saying right? lol okay back to the story.)

" Yeah Sorry Gin, move it George its my turn!" George moved out of the way and gave Ginny a noogie of his own. " Happy Birthday squirt!" Fred Smiled.

Ginny moved away from them and straightened out her hair and her shirt. She turned around and glared then smiled mischievously and walked up to them.

" Oh twins…" Ginny said smiling wickedly.

They both turned around and looked down to their sister, they were really tall.

She went up to them, " I would like to give you a hug too!"

They both looked at her quizzically and smiled. "Sure then." They both said in unison.

They held out their arms and Ginny walked toward them, kicked them both in the groin, laughed loudly, and sat next to Henna, Shifa and Samira.

" Damn, our sister is learning too much from us. I think we're getting weak George ol' boy." Fred said wincing and trying hard to stand up.

" I agree, she messed up my baby making factory. Ang won't be too happy." George said wincing also.

Everyone laughed and right at that moment, Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley came into the kitchen. They both had a presents and walked towards their only daughter.

" Mum, Dad!" Ginny screamed and ran to hug her parents.

" Happy birthday dear, here's your present." Molly smiled and gave her daughter a bear hug right back.

" Here you go dear, Happy Birthday!" Arthur smiled and hugged his daughter rightback.

She smiled and they all sat down and had sandwiches and everything else Molly had made, Harry finally got his coffee and was staring atit oddly.

It was towards the end ofthe day and everyone was waiting for her to open up her presents. Ginny got up and picked up her best friends present first. It was an unusually small package she tore it open and inside was a silver diamond studded snitch necklace. She screamed and ran towards Henna, Shifa and Samira. She grabbed Henna first, picked her up, and twirled her around! Same with Shifa and Samira

" Oh my Merlin, I love it! It's so beautiful!" Ginny screamed again and huggedall of themonce more.

" Aw, it was nothing! I'm glad you like it." Henna was an American she found out a year before that she was a witch and came to Hogwarts from Texas. She was very short, around 4'8,she was wild so she always dyed her hair diff colors, it was red at the moment.she was pretty, sweet and very crazy! She loved to be loud and have fun that's why Ginny became a bit looser; they had been friends for a year. Henna was also very reserved and barely showed any of her skin.

" Yeah, we saved up for weeks, I'm really glad you like it." Shifa smiled, Shifa was also an American she came with Henna and Samira. She was tall and beautiful. She had long black hair that cascaded to her mid-back.And those lovely eyes that had a mystery that only her love will understand.She was crazy and loud as the Fab Four.

" Yeah, Henna's praty self wouldn't let us sleep in the morning..jumping up and down screaming we have to start saving money." Samira laughed and smiled. Samira was gorgeous also an American! She was short also height 5'3 same height as Hermione.( I don't member i think you're 5'3 lol ) She had long black curly hair that came down right after her shoulders. She was an energetic person but was the serious one in the four and was like mother. always cleaning and taking care of them.

She opened up everyone else's presents, she got books, make-up, broom kits, a purse, a couple of weird bubble things from the twins, if you shook them the bubble would blow up a bubble and blow up in your face with a pop that was a kiss from the twins. She loved all of her presents but she forgot to open up her parents presents.

She tore open her mother's first. And she was utterly shocked…a red muggle cd player. It was cute and tiny and she was ecstatic!

She opened up her father's present and it was a box full of cds! She was even more ecstatic! She screamed and hugged them both furiously.

She had a cd player and now she was complete!

" I can dance for hours!" she said grinning like mad.

"I love my life!" She smiled again.

The party ended in an hour and everyone left. Ginny ran to her room and started putting a cd in her cd player, she pulled out The Gorillaz cd, and put on the song " Feel Good Inc." and danced around.

End of Chapter 2: The Party

A/N:I had to change it to only the party, otherwise, it would have been a very long chapter and then there's more reason for yall to review! Hehe!..and oh I'm sorry this chappie is a bit..eh..i wasn't in the mood of writing but i did it for my first person who reviewed..thanx!

Junglibeast: THank you for being my first person to review..since i asked you..haha so you don't count! i love you though Shifa! hehe! MUahs!thanx for reveiwing.

TheItalianBanjoist: THANK YOU SO MUCH! your my first person to review without me asking! haha! you're freakin awesome! thank you so much! keep on reviewing.

I need more reviews people! love yall! and thanx!

Henna


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

(A/N: Sorry took forever here's chappie 3! Enjoy)

Disclaimer: Draco I could never own you…but you can own me! Hehe I'll do anything, I promise! Haha

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

Ginny awoke the next morning to a beautiful sunny morning feeling wonderful! She thought of recent events from yesterday and turned to look at her nightstand, there laid a red muggle cd player and she was just ecstatic! Her secret passion and dream was to be a ballroom dancer. She got up and put on the song " _Singing in the rain_" by Frank Sinatra. She started to dance around with her shoulders squared and strutted around while flowing gracefully. After the song ended, she headed out her room to the restroom. Today she was supposed to meet her three best friends in Diagon Alley to shop and pick up school things.

She took a shower, wrapped herself with a towel, proceeded to her room, and decided what to wear today. She thought of wearing something cute again but then, _IT_ was her birthday yesterday so she thought today was nothing spectacular and her friends didn't mind if she wore whatever, for god sakes her and her friends look like boys in sweat shirts and baggy jeans. However, she didn't mind she loved them none-the-less. She found one of her favorite rock t-shirts that said _The Strokes_. She also wore baggy jeans with boxers and a belt just incase it fell. She brushed her hair and it flowed beautifully down her mid-back. No matter how hard to tries to look like a boy, she just looks like a beautiful man. (haha) She headed downstairs to find her family eating breakfast.

" Good morning Weasley's!" She smiled and took seat next Ron whose hair was ruffled and his eyes were still puffy. '_I guess he just woke up'_ thought Ginny smiling.

" Must you be a morning person? Its only 9:30 in the bloody morning. Come on!" Ron said while eating his coco puffs. Dad brought them one day and he just fell in love with the muggle cereal.

"Yes and it's good to be a morning person it just wakes you up and brightens your day!" She smiled and ruffled his already ruffled hair.

Ron gave her a sarcastic smile and ate the rest of his coco puffs. After they all ate, Ginny told her mother she was leaving and meeting up with her girls. Her mother smiled and nodded.

Ginny walked towards the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell! I'll never get used to that…" She rubbed her bottom on the stone floor where she fell from the damned fireplace.

" Haha! You fell on you're bloody arse!" Henna said laughing and pointing at Ginny who was still on the floor..

" Shut up Henna! And you really need to stop with our British slang! It does not suit you!" Ginny smiled smugly.

" Ha, you're so funny I forgot to laugh!" Henna glared and held out her hand for Ginny, Ginny smiled and took her friends hand got up and dusted her self off. Then gave Henna a huge hug.

" My aren't we looking manly today." Henna said giggling. Ginny shot her a glare.

" My aren't we looking rather short today." Henna mimicked her glare and they both laughed.

" So where's Sam and Shi?" Ginny said looking around.

" Oh I don't know, it sucks! Usually i'm the one who's late but no! I had to be here first being stared at by old bastards!" Henna said trying not to anger herself. (She had a very bad temper)

" Oops sorry, I was eating breakfast, you know I can't leave a good meal!" Ginny smiled while rubbing her belly.

" More like how can you leave the _gorgeous_ Ron! " Henna started grinning.

" Ew! That's my brother you know!" Ginny replied pretending to puke.

" Haha, I know that's why it's funny " Henna smiled her trademark goofy smile.

" What are ya'll blubbering about?" Samira said walking towards them.

" Yeah, it's such a fine day and ya'll are here yelling at each other." Shifa said walking with Samira.

" Shifa, Samira!" Ginny smiled and hugged her other two friends.

" Finally! Now some shopping!" Ginny said jumping up and down.

Shifa and Henna both gave each other looks and said in unison. " Great…" with utmost sarcasm.

They all went into different stores and bought new clothes and saved for the end what they loved most,_ knicker shopping! _They picked out some daring ones and some simple ones needless to say no one would ever see them…or would they? They headed towards a tiny café down the corner. They ate, paid and left their tiny café.

" Well I have to go, or mothers gone kill me, I'll see ya'll at kings cross!" Henna said hugging each of them and headed toward a shop and flooed to her house.

" Yeah we must be going to." Samira said looking at Shifa and giving Ginny a hug.

(They both lived next to each other and Henna lived the farthest of all of them)

" Yeah." Shifa said while hugging Ginny also.

" See you guys at kings cross!" Ginny said smiling and her friends waved and walked toward another shop and flooed to their houses.

Ginny was left alone she still had another hour before her curfew. She decided to walk around a bit to see if she wanted anything else to buy, she had gotten so much money recently because of working at the twins workshop, they were very generous with money. She walked down the street and spotted a yellow flyer.

COME ONE, COME ALL!

DANCE UNTIL YOU DROP!

LESSONS FOR FREE (limited time only)

Ballroom style, Salsa and Tango

Place: HOGSMEADE DANCE STUDIO!

NOVEMBER 13 3:00 PM! DON'T BE LATE!

Ginny just felt her day couldn't get any better than this! She took the flyer and started grinning like mad. It was her dream to learn those types of dancing and now she could! But no one else would approve…would they? _Oh well_ she thought to herself. _I can have some secrets can't I?_ She smiled smugly and started walking ahead. It started raining dramatically suddenly and she couldn't even see a thing. It was getting late she thought and she put her robes' hat on and tried hard to peel her eyes open of her little shop that she came through. She finally spotted it and made a run, but instead she fell smack into someone's chest and fell backwards. She shook her head and rubbed her bottom Twice today she thought. She looked up to see whom she ran into and started to apologize for not looking where she was going but instead she saw….

(A/N:DUN DUN DUN!

I wonder who could it be? Lol

I know its obvious but come on! Let's pretend we don't know okay? haha)

REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter with the Enemy

(A/N: WOW! i already have another chappie up! the next day! wow aren't I so generous! ahah i know!)

Disclaimer: I own Draco Malfoy,I own Draco Malfoy, I own Draco Malfoy! (Lawyer glares at me) I don't own Draco Malfoy? (Lawyer nods) damn...!

Chapter 4: Encounter with the Enemy.

Draco Malfoy was walking around Diagon Alley; he was with his one and only best friend Blaise Zabini. They decided to pick up their school things and have lunch as well. Draco Malfoy was going into his last and final year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Over the past years, he had become very gorgeous indeed. He grew into a 6 foot 3 frame and built as an American football player, his hair was so blonde it was silver just like his eyes. He also had the palest, smoothest skin; he could have been mistaken for Casper the friendly ghost! But he was not friendly; for he was the Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts, a ruthless, sneaking, mean…beautiful guy.

For one thing was great about Draco Malfoy was that he wasn't anything of his father Lucious Malfoy. His father was a death eater of that ugly, rotting snake looking man they called Lord Voldemort. He hated his father with all the passion he had. He loved his mother though nonetheless. She was a caring, sweet and motherly person, but recently she was killed by Lucious about a month ago just because he felt he had no great need for her anymore. He was deeply depressed and hated his father far more then he ever thought he could, he took the only person who ever loved him away.

Whenever his father got bored, he would come and beat Draco for the entertainment. He would yell, " You're worthless, you're Pathetic!" repeatedly. This was branded into Draco's heart and mind. That is why he is the most hated person in Hogwarts; he was just down right mean because that's the only way he knew how to be. The only person who knew of this was his loyal best friend Blaise Zabini. Blaise knew everything that went on in Draco's life for he had the same experiences. His father also wanted Blaise to be a death eater and Blaise just wouldn't allow it. They became close because they had everything in common. Except the fact, that Draco's mother was murdered a month ago. Blaise was there to help Draco and kept him company even more since his Mother had died. He knew if Draco stayed at home, his father would find him and beat him senseless until it killed him also

Blaise Zabini was a gorgeous man also himself. He was 6 foot 2 and was also built as an American football player. He had olive tanned skin, dark shaggy brown hair and emerald green beautiful eyes; they were a bit darker then Potter's. They were considered the sexiest bachelors at Hogwarts. Draco was known for having all the girls he wanted and Blaise seemed to have charm with the ladies as well.

After they shopped and ate a pub for lunch. They were just heading out when Blaise got an owl from home saying that he needed to be home right now. Blaise said bye to Draco and went into a shop and flooed home.

Draco was left all alone, like he usually is. He actually rather enjoyed himself. When he was alone no one could judge him, no one could tell him what or not to do, when he was alone he could be his own person without hurting anyone. He decided to walk around a bit since he did not want to go home while that bastard was still there.

Around 11 his father would leave and go to a pub for the rest of the night. It was becoming late and his Slytherin encrusted hand watch said it was 5 till 11. He decided to head home. While he was walking, it started raining like there was no tomorrow. He was just about to put his cape over his head when some one bumped right into his chest that blew the wind out of him. He was about to start cursing obscenities when he realized who bumped into him.

" I'm so sor-" Ginny said getting up and dusting her self off but stopped in mid sentence when she looked at the person she bumped into.

She stared into his cold gray silver eyes and saw emptiness. She shuddered at the thought.

" Malfoy?" She whispered.

" Watch where you're going weasel. You're messing up my robes! But it must felt nice touching expensive fabric eh weasel?" He stared at her intently and glared.

" How dare you! You littl-" Ginny started to get angry.

" I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you, weaslette." Draco said smirking his trademark smirk.

" And why is that?" Ginny glared at him.

" Because you wouldn't want me to rip you into pieces in perfect weather like this where scarhead isn't here to save you. " He smirked again.

" Harry has nothing to do with this! Now move aside so I can leave your ferret-looking face! " Ginny yelled.

Draco touched his heart and made a sarcastic expression of it hurting. " My, My little red you hurt me so, Must we be so touchy?" Draco smirked yet again.

" Move aside." Ginny said gritting her teeth.

" How about you move aside since you so elegantly ran into me. " Draco said smugly.

" Malfoy you are impossible!" She pushed him and walked straight into the shop.

She flooed home and went straight to her room with out saying goodnight to her parents. In her room, she found a ball and started smacking things in her room.

_Why is he getting to me! He's so rude! I'm so tired of him making fun of how poor my family is! Does he not have anything better to do! Damn him_! Ginny thought. She changed into her pajamas and fell right to sleep once she hit her comfortable little bed.

Draco looked where Ginny had just pushed him. _How could he have touched her! The nerve of the littlest Weasley! I must go home and boil my clothes with her dirty little hands it must have some kind of disease!_ Draco thought angrily. He saw a shop and flooed home.

He thanked Merlin that his father had already left. He went straight to his room and took a shower because he felt disgusted. He walked out wearing a towel loosing hanging (A/N: drool…) and walked to his drawers to find something to wear. He found his green silk boxers and put them on (A/N: again drool…). He walked to his huge king size bed with his green satin bedspread and fell right to sleep once he laid his head on the pillow.

(A/N: END OF CHAPPIE 4! o00o!)

REVIEW PLEASE! THANX!


	5. SPOILER! & I'm Sorry!

Hey yall SORRY I havent updated! I'm utterly depressed! I will update soon i promise but hey I need more reviews!

_**WARNING SPOILER: do not read if not read the 6th book**_

Well it is sort of a spoiler...anyway im soo depressed my dumbledore died! omg im still in shock..i can't even read anything harry potter..i might lay off the fanfics because the damn 6th book was a fanfic! wasnt it? or am I the only one? everything just happened really fast..and then dumby died! ahH! I mean...Harry doesn't even like to hug people its awkward for him..let alone kiss them! i was sort of pissed off that Ron and Hermione still didn't get together but now I'm glad! That is the only true relationship! ARgh I hated the 6th book! The next one better be 1000 pages or she's getting hate mail from me! My Dumby! But I think Snape is still good, and R.A.B. To me is Regulus Black...Sirius's brother that died..member? yeahh! anyway I also think that Harry is one of the Horcruxes! If want to discuss the 6th book with me you can always email me at or if any of yall use AIM you can also IM me on Twystedsoul13...GOOD EFFIN' DAY!

_R.I.P DUMBLEDORE!_

You shall always be my home! Hogwarts is **nothing** without you!

Love,  
Henna


	6. Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

(A/N: Okay…so I couldn't stay away from Harry Potter. sue me! Heres another chappie! Enjoy! Please RR! )

Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy because he is not property to be owned, for he is _**priceless**... :)_

Chapter 5: Hogwarts Express

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling much better then last night from her tantrum. Then it hit her today was September 1st! She looked at her muggle watch and it was 7:00. She sighed. _Thank Merlin I thought I was late_. She got up and started to pack everything and press her new robes she got and her new white crisp button up shirt that were 2 sizes two big (she felt naked having something hug her so tight) with baggy black slacks and new pink boxers she saw at the lingerie shop. She took a shower and dressed into something comfortable. A black Green Day shirt with jeans that weren't so baggy but still didn't give her any shape with light blue boxers and a bra to match she topped it all off with a black rhinestone studded belt. She decided to put her hair up today into a messy bun. It was around 8:30 when she finished, she took her clothes put them neatly into her Hogwarts trunk and went straight downstairs for breakfast.

She put her trunk right by the main door and entered the kitchen. There she saw Harry, Hermione and the rest of the Weasley family eating a delicious breakfast containing bangers and eggs. She noticed Ron wasn't up yet so she sneaked back upstairs towards his room. She knocked lightly to see if he was awake. No answer. So she opened up the door and tip toed to his bed where Ron was sprawled out all over his bed. His right leg off the bed, his left arm looked as if it was pushing the wall and his hair all over the place! She hesitated on laughing just at his appearance but remembered what she was here for.

" Ronnikins…" She whispered by his ear.

" iljsduherm " he mumbled and turned towards his pillow. He picked it up and started hugging it.

She again hesitated not laughing in his face; she found his quill and picked up walking towards him again. She rubbed it on his nose and he started sniffing around like a dog.

She grinned widely but remained quiet.

" Ron…I love you! " She whispered again by his ear.

" Mione?" He murmured.

She choked up the giggle that was daring to make its way out of her throat.

" Yes, for it is I your precious Hermione! I love you Ron! " She whispered again in his ear and tried really hard not to giggle

" Oh Hermione! " Ron turned his way to where Ginny was and opened up his eyes

" BLOODY HELL! " Ron yelled while tripping out of his bed and falling on the floor.

Ginny started laughing hysterically and ran downstairs, spotted the kitchen table, took the nearest seat and slid right in then acted as if nothing happened.

" So as I was saying the weather is just lov-" Ginny started but was cut off right when Ron barged right in with Harry and Hermione looking confused at her abrupt conversation.

" Ginerva Molly Weasley! What the bleeding hell was that all about? " Ron bellowed

" Oh dearest brother of mine, what have I done now? I've been here the whole time " Ginny smiled and turned towards Harry and Hermione giving them a pleading look.

" Haven't I? "

" Oh yes, the whole time! " Harry said waving his arms around like an idiot.

Hermione had the urge to roll her eyes but simply nodded in response to his idiotic answer.

" Harry you know you aren't good at lying? " Ron said gritted his teeth.

All of a sudden, Ginny started cracking up.

" Sorry Ron but that was just too funny! I can't wait to tell Fred and George! "

" You won't tell them a damn thing! A DAMN THING! " Ron yelled again and looked at Ginny.

Harry and Hermione looked at her questionably. She nodded towards her brother then gave a wink to Harry telling him that she would tell him later.

Ron huffed again and walked back upstairs. Hermione couldn't help noticing how cute he looked in his plaid boxers and a white wife-beater. Her pratty brother Ron finally noticed how beautiful Hermione was and started developing feelings for her after 4th year. And since it was their last year he just fell terribly in love but is still shy and scared of her response. So he keeps it to himself, so naturally everyone knows except Hermione of course.

They all got ready around 10:00 and headed straight towards Kings Cross. That's where Ginny meet her three best friends.

"Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts! Teach us som- " Henna started but was cut off by Ginny by placing herhand over her mouth.

" Shut up! We're going to have to hear that bloody song when we get there! " Ginny said frowning

Henna bit her hand and Ginny finally let go.

" Ouch! Why you litt- " Ginny started but Henna just smacked her upside her head and just laughed in her face. Ginny couldn't help but laugh too.

" I can't help it if I like the song! It's catchy! " Henna said while dancing around and people were staring at her like she was crazy.

" o0o! What dance is this! I want to dance with you too! " Shifa said and started dancing along with her.

" Americans…"Ginny said then smiled at her friends.

" So let's say bye and find our compartment. " Samira said taking the lead.

They said good-bye to their families and then boarded the scarlet steaming Hogwarts Express. They found an empty compartment towards the end and settled in.

" Oh wow I can't wait for some chocolate frogs! " Samira said smiling.

" I hate chocolate…nasty things. " Henna said giving a weird expression of her throwing up.

" You're mad! Chocolate is the best thing in the world! " Shifa said nodding.

" I must agree! " Ginny said nodding with Shifa. Henna rolled her eyes and looked out towards the scenery.

They ended up talking about their summer and things they bought. Henna and Shifa talked about random things that only they would understand like they found a ball that was blue and it was just an intriguing color to be lying about. Samira talked about school and a cute boy she met over the summer. Then the compartment door opened,they all looked up to see….

( _A/N:_ DUN DUN DUN! I wonder who it is! btw i wrote this one quick so i might have spelled some words wrong and stuff. And thanx to people who review!

Keeya: Awww thank you..you're so sweet!

HyperSquishy: I know! I'm still sad! Thanx !

MaybeIShouldQuit: Lol you can dance to feel good inc..it has such a great bass beat! Haha thanx for reviewing! Keep it up!

Review please! And **_R.I.P. Dumbledore! _**)


	7. Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express Cont

(_ A/N:_ AWE thanks for reviewing peoples! And here's another chappie! Happy?…Hey that rhymed. cools! haha )

Disclaimer: (Turns to Draco) Draco Do I own you? (Draco smiled, lifted my chin and looked into my eyes) No, I own you (I looked dumbfounded) WHAT! You own me?…Sure (I smiled) Lol I do not own anything just the plot, Sam and Shi!

Chapter 6: Hogwarts Express Cont.

Ginny was talking happily with her friends and was just getting to the part where Samira was going to tell the '_mystery_' cute boys name when the compartment door opened and it felt like they were in the movies…everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door and found…

"Harry." Ginny said smiling.

Henna started snickering and Samira gave her a glare then she stopped.

" Hey Ginny, Hey guys " Harry said to Ginny then her friends smiling his gorgeous smile.

" Hey Harry ol' chap, top of the morning to ya! " Henna said in her Texan British accent and smiled.

" Er..Hello to you to Hannah." Harry laughed and smiled.

Henna glared. " It's Hen-na, My name is better then Hannah Abbotts! Mine has an exotic flare! " Henna said huffing and Harry just smiled nodding.

" How are you Sameeera? " Harry said towards Samira. Samira gave him a look then smiled.

" It's Samira and I'm great thank you. " Samira said.

" Hey ShiiFah?" Harry said trying hard to say her name correctly.

Shifa started laughing and said " Just called me Shi. And Hello to you too Harry. "

Harry turned to Ginny and asked " Hey Ginny wanna come with me outside? You can tell me what happened this morning at the burrow with Ron." He said smiling.

Ginny thought nothing of it and said, " Sure, I'd love to. " she got up and followed Harry out of the door but before she did she turned to face her friends to tell them ' _I'll be right back_ ' But all she saw was Henna and Shifa holding hands and saying to each other,

" I love you Harry! " Shifa said all dramatically.

" No no! For I love you Ginny! " Henna said dramatically also put her hand to her heart.

Samira couldn't help but laugh and Ginny gave them a glare and turned to see if Harry heard anything then left the compartment.

Harry and Ginny were walking side by side of course for the hallway was tiny. They headed towards an empty compartment and settled in.

Ginny took the opposite side of Harry and smiled.

" So Ginny what happened? " Harry said smiling.

" Oh! Let me tell you! " Ginny said getting all excited she jumped over by Harry and started telling him the whole story about Ron and how he _looooves _Hermione!

Harry in fits of laughter finally said " NO way! He did not say that! "

Ginny pushing his arm playfully and laughing hard too. " Yes! It was priceless I tell you!" she said while wiping off a tear of laughter.

" Wait till Ron hears that I know! He'll kill me but it's worth it! " Harry said again laughing.

" I know! I know! But wait that means the prat will kill me too! Ha! It's worth it for me too! " Ginny said laughing again.

They laughed and joked and Finally Harry turned to Ginny smiling.

" What? " Ginny said getting a bit nervous that he was staring at her.

" You're really beautiful you know that Ginny? " Harry said seriously.

_Great. He better not be doing what I think he's doing. Harry its too late._ " Um thank you Harry. " Ginny said smiling nervously.

Harry moved closer and lifted Ginny's chin so they could see each other eye to eye.

_Damn..not now!_ Ginny said in her head repeatedly.

" I think…I love you. " Harry said genuinely.

" What! " Ginny said trying hard not to scream at the top of her lungs.She thought this was _ridiculous_.

Then Harry moved so fast Ginny didn't know what the hell was going on! First, she was sitting on the seat with Harry next thing you know she was on the floor with Harry planting a trail of kisses down her neck. She didn't like it one bit! She wasn't that type of girl. Therefore, she tried to push him off but nothing worked. Harry was just too strong and too big for her to move. So she did was girls do best. Cry and scream.

" GET OFF ME HARRY! " Ginny said yelling while trying to push him off.

It was as though he was oblivious of her screaming and crying he just roughly kissed her on her mouth.

" Gertkjoffjkjme! " She said mumbling in Harry's mouth but no. Nothing!

Now she was getting scared, she really did feel like crying. She started her protests again but nothing. Harry wasn't budging and was again an idiotic oblivion to what she was saying.

The compartment door opened and Ginny prayed it was one of her best friends.

" I can't believe I'm seeing this! My eyes are going to burn out of my sockets! "

Ginny couldn't really see who came in because of Harry's untidy hair was all in her face. Then she heard that cold-ice voice that made her shudder. _Oh great not now!_

" What the hell are you lot doing in my compartment? And doing…eh I can't even look straight anymore!" Draco said with disgust in his voice.

" Malfoy! Help me! " Ginny said confused. She just did not tell her arch nemesis to help her did she?

" What? I don't think I heard you correctly Weasel! " Draco yelled and felt like he was going to throw up any second.

" Malfoy! Please! He's raping me! " Ginny said trying hard not to cry.

" Rape? Potter? I thought you always wanted this little red…or is it too much for a _virgin _to handle? " Draco said sneering.

" Merlin! Malfoy this is not the time! Help me! " Ginny said while trying to push off the oblivious Harry from lifting up her shirt.

Then it was like a flash just as Harry had been. First, she was under Harry strangling to get out then the next thing you know she was standing up looking at the back of Malfoy's silver hair and Harry on the floor with a bleeding nose.

_What the hell just happened?_

Draco was sitting in his compartment all alone this time during the train ride to Hogwarts because he was still depressed about his Mother…he was thinking about all the things that she used to do for him. She used to mend all his bruises and cuts when Lucious felt like ' playing' now he thought he would surely die before the end of the year.

After half an hour, he wanted to talk to Zabini so he left his compartment on a searchof his only friend. Blaise.

He walked down the tiny hallway and found Blaise sitting with Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy in their usual compartment.

He walked in lazily and plopped next to Blaise.

" Hey," Blaise said looking at Draco with concern. " What's wrong? "

" Nothing, got bored. " Draco said eyeing Blaise not to say anything further; he was in front of Slytherins you know. They didn't know anything that went on in his life.

" Oh okay. " Blaise said giving him a look telling him to tell him later.

" Oh Draco! How are you! " Pansy said walking up to Draco and sitting on his lap.

" I'm not in the mood. Get off. " Draco said with no emotion.

" But Draco! I'll make you happy! I learned a few new things this summer! I'm sure I can make you in the mood! " Pansy said rubbing in his inner thigh.

" No, get off " He said again in the monotonous tone. _What was wrong with him? Was he really turning down sex? But then again it was Pansy._

She was tall for a girl and once before was scrawny until the summer before last. She was beautiful She had the body and everything. She had long dark brown hair that went to her mid-back and had large dark brown eyes to match. Draco had to admit she was gorgeous but she was a whore and Draco didn't need her services right now. Maybe later.

She didn't buy Draco's protests at all. She closed her arms around his neck and started nibbling his ear.

" I said no! " Draco snapped and got up dropping Pansy on the floor with a scowl.

He walked out of the room heading back to his compartment.

" You did it now. " Crabbe said and Goyle nodded.

Blaise just laughed while Pansy picked herself up and sat next to Blaise.

" What about you Blaise?" She said cooing in his ear.

" Hm..sure why not I'm bored anyway. " Blaise said thinking.

They got up and left for the restrooms located in the ends of the train.

Draco was walking back to his compartment talking to himself in his head.

_What the hell was wrong with him? He turned down the hottest girl in Slytherin because he wasn't in the mood? Draco ol' boy you're losing your touch._

He was in front of his compartment and opened up the door when he saw Harry Potter of all the people on top of…Ginny Weasley?

He was utterly disgusted! So he yelled.

" I can't believe I'm seeing this! My eyes are going to burn out of my sockets! "

Draco said disgustingly. He didn't get a response so he yelled again.

" What the hell are you lot doing in my compartment? And doing…eh I can't even look straight anymore!" Draco said with disgust in voice and turned away.

" Malfoy! Help me! " he heard the Weasel say. _What was going through her mind. did she really just ask me to help her? HA yeah right! I hope she suffers!_

" What? I don't think I heard you correctly Weasel! " Draco yelled and smirked inside liking to see her squirm.

" Malfoy! Please! He's raping me! " he heard Ginny say again with hurt in her voice.

_Bloody hell is she going to cry. And rape? HA! I thought she was in love with the Famous Scarhead._

" Rape? Potter? I thought you always wanted this little red…or is it too much for a _virgin _to handle? " Draco said sneering and smirking inthe inside about her being a virgin. _He knew she was one. She didn't even know how to handle a guy. But then again it was Potter._

" Merlin! Malfoy this is not the time! Help me! "He heard Ginny say again and then he saw her struggling then it hit him. _Wow she's being serious. He started battling with his inner conscious and he concluded._

_No man will treat a lady like that! My father always raped my mother._ Next thing he knew, he walked inside the compartment picked up Harry by one hand and punched him in the nose with his other and then picked up Ginny and left the compartment growling slightly.

_What the hell did he just do?_ He thought again and headed back to the Slytherin's compartment.

(_A/N:_ Wow..haha the longest chappie I've written! I'm going to the change the Chappies name because yeah you don't see Hogwarts do you? Haha. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE!

orangecrush1056: Holly, you're a dear! Thank you for iming me!

0TempusFugit0: hahah yes Mother! See look my this chappie is long! I love you! Haha thanx for reviewing!

jessissohot76: AWW thank you soo much ! See look I made a long chappie for you and my homie Samira. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you liked this chappie and review again! Haha

Dayna The Jedi Master Solo: lol I updated!

californiagal8: Omg I know! The 6th book was a fanfic! And thanks soo much for reviewing and saying my ff is good! Haha thanks! Keep on reviewing!

REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you liked this chappie! I was lost of ideas. THANX for readingggg!

Love, Henna

And **_R.I.P. Dumbledore and Sirius )_**


	8. Chapter 7: Hoggy Hogwarts

( A/N: Sorry peoples! I just had surgery so I couldn't write and stuff. I felt so bad! So im writing for you, im still a bit swollen but anything for my readers! I know I promised back to back chapters but my brain hurts and im out of ideas. But if later on in the night I get some ideas I promise I will post more! Thanks again for all my reviewers! You make me feel special! keep them coming! Love yall!)

Disclaimer: Can I own Draco Malfoy's sexy bod? I could do a lot of things to it! I Promise I'll take good care of it! haha!

Chapter 7: Hoggy Hogwarts!

They arrived at the magnificent and beautiful gothic style castle called Hogwarts or 'Home' to most people...For draco it was his haven. The only place where he felt secure and safe. He actually really liked school and this year he was Head Boy and Hermione Granger as Head Girl...no surprise there. They all walked into the Great Hall where tonight the sky was dark and the stars filled the sky like fishes in a ocean. They had the usual ceremony with the first years and then it was the feast. Ginny walked in with her 3 best friends and settled towards the middle of the Gryffindor table. The food appeared and everyone darted their attention towards the food and ate heartily.

" STEAK! " Henna yelled and grabbed a couple.

" How can you like steak and not like ground meat? " Shifa asked.

" Because it lookes like feces or burnt brain whichever you pick" Henna said pouring steak sauce all over her steak and grabbing some mashed potatoes.

Shifa rolled her eyes and turned her attention towards Samira. " So Samira you still haven't told us the 'mystery' boys name. What is it?"

Samira swallowed her pumpkin juice and cleared her throat. " His name is Tom Felton." She sighed and smiled contently. ( haha! i know, i know! but hey she wanted Draco and i couldn't give draco to her so i gave her tom felton)

" Tom Felton? I've heard that name before. " Henna said through her mashed potatoes.

" He sounds gorgeous. " Shifa said dreamily.

" He is! He goes to Durmstrang, he said he would come visit me in the winter. " Samira said smiling and took some kidney pie.

" Loser." Henna said and found some chicken wings.

" Why loser? " Samira asked glaring.

" I don't know. I felt like saying it. " Henna smiled a goofy grin and ate her chicken wings noisily.

" Children." Samira said rolling her eyes.

" Hey Shi, do you like sea food? " Henna asked Shifa.

" Yeah I guess, Why? " Shifa said putting a piece of cheesecake in her mouth.

" _See_ food! " Henna opened up her mouth and revealed all the food mushed up inside her tiny mouth.

" Eww! you're so gross! " Shifa and Samira screamed.

" Hhahah! that one was great! and hey who cares! I am who I says I am! " Henna smiled and laughed.

" Hey Ginny how come you aren't laughing at Henna's stupidity? " Samira asked Ginny who was quiet through out the whole conversation.

" Oh nothing, Henna already did that joke on me. I felt like I should catch up on my chocolate cake." Ginny said sighing with her fork playing around with her chocolate cake.

" riiight. What's wrong? " Henna demanded.

" Nothing gosh! can't I be quiet for once? Must I always talk? " Ginny yelled.

" Damn! calm down! we'll leave you alone, okay? Sorry. " Shifa said looking at her other 2 best friends friends.

Henna mouthed 'weirdo' and finished her steak. Samira shrugged and went on to eating as well. Shifa looked at Ginny again and finished her cheesecake.

Ginny rolled her eyes and slouched into her chair still playing with her cake. She indeed wasn't in a good mood. _Why did he save me? and Why didn't he stay to let me thank him?_ Ginny thought throughout the meal.

Across the hall someone with gray silver eyes was thinking just the same.

Draco walked into the great hall and sighed in content and whispered ' Home. ' to himself.

He walked over the Slytherin table and settled himself beside Blaise. Blaise looked up with his green-emerald eyes and smiled for his friend.

" What's up man? " Blaise asked.

" Nothing, I'll tell you later not here, these bastards are always eaves-dropping. " Draco said softly.

Blaise nodded. They both watched the ceremony of the first years, it finished finally to Draco's relief and the food came out.

He grabbed a bit of everything as so did Blaise. They ate a lot and loved every bit of it. Blaise was eyeing Draco every now and then because Draco wasn't speaking. He would eat then stop and eat then stop as if he was thinking and forgot about eating. _This is weird_ thought Blaise.

" Hey mate', what's wrong? " Blaise asked again.

" Nothing I told you! I'll tell you later! " Draco barked out quietly.

" I hope it's nothing serious, but it seems like it...you're not even eating and you know how much we love to eat! " Blaise said while rubbing his belly.

" Shut up will you. How many times do I have to say it? I'll tell you later! " Draco glared at him. " Annoying bastard. " Draco muttered angrily and ate his mashed potatoes.

" Hey I heard that! " Blaise said.

" Shut up the hell up! " Draco hissed and turned his back away.

" The Slytherin Bitchy Prince is back! " Blaise laughed and ate his steak.

Draco looked the other way of Blaise and started to wander off again. _Why the hell did I help her? She should suffer right? But no one deserves to be taken advantage of. right? Argh this nice thing sucks. Forget it. That is the only time I'm helping the little weasel. I'm going stick to my ways because that's the only way i know how to be...or do I? "_ Damn Blaise! why must you be nice?" he said out loud.

" What?" Blaise said through his chicken wing.

" Nothing! " Draco said angrily.

" I can't help it. Sometimes being nice doesn't hurt. " Blaise said smiling at Draco.

" You really should stop smiling. Why are you in Slytherin again? " Draco asked.

" I wonder myself sometimes. " Blaise smiled then got another helping of chicken wings.

( A/N: thanks for reading! Review PLEASE! I'll love you forever and ever! by the way I wrote this one quick so if I have any mistakes...SORRY! haha i'll try to fix them later. I really need a beta.)

Nathifa Femi- Hey girl! lol i do not know what you were talking about.

Angel Gemman- Aw thank you, you're such a sweet heart! thanks for reviewing! keep on coming!

My-Chemical-Romance-Fan- Hey thanks! btw love that band! haha go rockers! anyway thanks again for reviewing!

HyperSquishy- Aw thanks hun! keep on reviewing!

Wrinklylemon- haha aww! thank you! btw love your s/n name thingy hahah its cute! makes me think of a house elf for some reason. lol

Samira- thanks hun! haha you always review for me! i love you dear!

**R.I.P. Dumbledore**


	9. Chapter 8: Oh! Teach me that!

( A/N: Hey yall! Another chappie! Go me! I think this is the longest I've ever written. I don't know yall be the judge of that! Keep on Reviewing! Thanks SO MUCH I LOVE MY READERS! )

Disclaimer: (Sobbing in bucket loads) I-I...just figured out that the HP characters aren't..(sniff)..r-real! (Sobs louder then before )..Go on read...I'll be fine.

Chapter 8 - Whoa! Teach me that!

After the feast everyone headed out towards their respected common rooms. Ginny was feeling a little better when Henna stuck two fries up her nose and started acting like a seal, clapping and making noises. She forgot all about Draco Malfoy and thought him of what she always thought, her _Enemy_. All four of them walked towards the Gryffindor common room and came upon the Fat Lady.

" Okay, What's the password Henna? " Ginny asked Henna behind her.

" Er..what password? " Henna said innocently.

" ARGH! HENNA! " All three of them said in unison.

" What? It wasn't my fault! You know I don't pay attention! I was eating my yummy steak! " Henna said rubbing her tiny belly.

" Great! Now how the bloody hell are we going to get in? " Samira sighed leaning against the wall.

" We can beg the Fat Lady? " Shifa suggested.

" No, I don't think that will work." Ginny said shaking her head.

" We can as- "

" SHUT UP HENNA! " All three of them said in unison again.

" What did I do? " Henna glared.

" What didn't you do! " Shifa huffed at Henna.

" HEY! Don't get me started! Why is it me who always needs to remember things! " Henna yelled.

" That's true. Why do we girls? " Ginny asked her other two friends.

They both shrugged.

" Exactly! " Henna said nodding her head to all of them. " Hey wait!" Henna said as an after thought. "Yall are so wrong! " Henna said folding her arms on her chest.

" You are so slow! " Ginny said laughing.

" Hey look there goes Harry!" Shifa said looking down the hallway.

" That's what I was going to say before yall told me to shut up! " Henna said glaring at all of them.

" Er..let's ask someone else. " Ginny said looking the other way.

" Why what happened? " Samira asked looking at Ginny.

" Err..nothing. Whatever just get the bloody password. " Ginny said folding her arms and turned away from all of them.

They all looked at each other and shrugged.

" Hey Harry what's the password. Henna here forgot to write it down. " Samira asked Harry as he neared all of them.

" HEY! It wasn't my damn fault! " Henna said jumping up and down behind all of them.

" Oh er.. Sure it's Shackledeem " Harry said turning a bit pink around his cheeks.

" What the hell is a Shackledeem? " Henna asked.

They all looked at her.

" Gosh! Why me? " Henna said sighing.

" Shackledeem. " Shifa said clearly to the Fat Lady.

" In you go dears. " The Fat Lady slid open giving them access.

They all entered the common room. It still looked the same as it always did. The beautiful burgundy and gold colors giving it a comfy sense of the room and homey.

" Well this is where I leave you. Cheers girls. " Harry said waving bye heading up to his dorm.

" Cheers Harry! " They all said waving except for Ginny, no one noticed for Ginny's relief.

They all headed towards the girls dormitory ,found their dorm and entered.

It was huge of course because they were girls! It had four large poster beds and the walls were burgundy and gold of course. They were in all four corners giving each girl their own space. They all found their beds, plopped on top of them and sighed.

" I missed my bed! " Ginny said stretching.

" I agree! " Shifa said smiling.

" Dude! I feel like dancing! " Henna said sitting on top of her bed.

" Dancing? Right now? No no no! We must go to bed. Classes start tomorrow. " Samira said shaking her head.

" May I ask why you aren't Hermione's best friend? " Ginny asked Samira.

" Shut up! " Samira glared at Ginny. All the girls laughed.

" Hey, yeah let's dance! I learned a few new moves. You must tell me if I'm doing them right or not. " Ginny said asking all of her best friends.

" Sure. But one problem dear. No electricity allowed at Hogwarts, meaning no music. " Samira said smiling.

" Oh shush. Fred and George created this coolest gadget. It's called a " _Ghanabaja_ " It's sort of like an Ipod muggles use. It records music for you and whenever you want to play a song you wave your wand whiling saying the song you want to hear and Voila! MUSIC! It's magic so it works."

" Fred and George are the best! " Henna said grinning.

" Yeah, it's still new I think everyone will have one at least by winter. " Ginny said smiling.

" Get it out! Hurry! " Shifa said excitedly.

Ginny smiled and walked over to her trunk that was already brought up and set beside her bed. It was a little box as big as a jewelry box and it was green with little stars decorated on it.

" Let's change first. " Ginny said after placing it on top of her vanity.

Ginny wore a black tank top with black shorts that had little gold stars all over them. Henna wore a red tank top with red shorts with words that said 'Rocker' on the tank top. Samirawore a Navy blue tank top with navy shorts that had moons on it. Shifa being more conservative even though she was with girls, wore a long-sleeved green t-shirt and green pajama bottoms with the Japanese sign 'love' all over them.

Ginny walked towards the middle of the room where there was a big space to do whatever like dancing for example. She took her wand while saying out loud 'Alkaline Trio's Time to Waste!'

It started up and every one except Samira got up and started flowing around because in the beginning of the song its piano. Then all of a sudden the guitar bursts out and everyone went wild, shaking their heads and shaking their whole bodies while laughing and screaming at the top of their lungs.

" Come on Samira! Dance with us! " Ginny urged her friend.

" Nope! Dancing and I don't mix. Sorry. " Samira said shaking her head.

" Well okay. So I wanna show you this step I got. " Ginny said turning to her other two friends jumping up and down.

" Okay then show us. " Shifa said stopping her head from shaking.

" Yeah. " Henna said stopping jumping up and down.

Ginny did a jump then twirled around while snapping her fingers then she dropped on the floor twirled holding her legs then clumsily got up and shaked her arse a couple of times then smiled.

" Well? " Ginny asked smiling.

" Er..You tell her Henna. " Shifa said looking at Henna.

" Me?" glaring at Shifa then turned to Ginny. " Er... How do I put it...It's terrible. " Henna said sighing.

" Terrible? Thanks guys that's a huge burst for my ego. " Ginny said frowning.

" Sorry Gin-bug. You just can't flow your body or move. " Shifa said sympathetically to her dear friend.

" I-I can't flow? Or move? " Ginny asked stuttering a bit from embarrassment.

" Look, I'll show you. " Henna moved towards the Ghanabaja and waved her wand while saying 'Turkish Music.'

The Turkish music flared giving a beautiful flute sound while also giving beat of the drum with tambourines in the background.

" Okay watch me. If you can belly dance. You can move to any bloody song you like! " Henna said getting into position of a belly dancer.

" Oh I almost forgot. Accio scarf! " Henna commanded. A black scarf came floating about, Henna took a hold of it and wrapped it around her hips and bottom.

" Feel the music. " Henna said while swaying around with her hips.

" Okay. Why do you have a scarf though? " Ginny asked staring at her hips.

" It gives you secureness of your hips so they won't feel all wobbly and stuff. " Henna said. " It gives you control over your bottom half. "

" Er. Okay. Accio scarf! " Ginny commanded. A green scarf came floating about and she took a hold of it wrapping it around her hips.

" No no. tighter. it must be tight or no control. " Henna said while tightening her scarf as well.

Ginny tightened it and started swaying.

" Hey its not so bad! " Ginny said swaying oddly while her legs moving around.

" Er. Yeah. " Henna said trying not to laugh.

Henna started to feel the music and started to pop her hips side to side and her stomach rolled in and out while twirling around.

Ginny just stared at her tiny friend.

" Whoa! Teach me that! You're so awesome!" Ginny said astounded.

" This is bit harder. You must learn to control your hips first then you can move just like me. It took me years. " Henna said still popping her hips side to side.

" Accio scarf! " Shifa commanded after watching Henna teach Ginny how to Belly Dance.

A purple scarf came floating and she tied it on while belly dancing along with Henna.

They both did twirls and shaked their arses around the room while Ginny stared with jealousy all through out her body. She wanted to move like that but she was only a beginner then she remembered that dance class! She could learn it then show her friends that she really could dance! That's right! She'd show them! They all finished dancing then went to sleep dreaming of random thoughts that flowed in their little heads.

Draco escorted half of the first years to their dorms and told the prefects to finish taking the other first years to their dorms. He was exhausted and still had to tell Blaise what happened. But after the feast he felt like it wasn't even important anymore. For that split second he felt for the little weasel as in she was in trouble but after hanging out with his fellow Slytherins he didn't really much care anymore.

He walked towards the dungeons with his black robe bellowing behind him.

" Serpent-Gool " Draco said the password and entered the Slytherin common room. It was the same as it always was. Cold, green and silver yet it was sophisticated and elegant. Since he was Head boy he had the privilege of having his own room which he was certainly glad for. He went straight to his room while undoing his tie. He stopped infront of the his dorm room and said the password.

" Ice-Dragon. " He told the door it slid open while he smirked.

He walked in and found Blaise sitting at his mini kitchen area eating his food.

" First day and you already found my room and are eating in my kitchen. " Draco said while taking off his robes placing them on the couch in his little sitting area beside the mini kitchen.

" What can I say dear friend? " Blaise said while eating some muggle chips.

Draco walked into his room and took off his shirt, walked back out to the kitchen area where Blaise was seated and took a seat next to him.

" So what was the big news ? " Blaise said stuffing chips in his mouth.

" Oh it is not important. " Draco said while grabbing some chips also.

" Whoa, whoa! It must be important you yelled at me and also you're eating muggle chips! " Blaise said incredulously.

" Hey! I'm not my father okay? He snapped. " I agree muggles are worthless but they are interesting plus they have great food! " Draco said shrugging and took more chips. " Also it was nothing."

" I'm sorry I know you aren't your father. But just tell me what happened. " Blaise asked eagerly.

" Zabini your acting like a girl who wants some juicy gossip. " Draco said smirking.

" So what. Tell me " Blaise said smiling his gorgeous smile.

He told what happened in Hogwarts express and Blaise looked dumbfounded.

" Potter? Kissing? " Blaise looked disgusted.

" That's the same face I had. " Draco said smirking and grabbed more chips.

Blaise laughed. " So how did the Weasley chit look? " Blaise asked.

" I didn't really get a good look but she looked like a man. " Draco said while Blaise's eyes popped open.

" What? A man? " Blaise said wondering.

" Yeah looked like a bloody man, wearing ripped baggy clothes and shirts too big for size. " Draco said nodding. " I think we will have fun torturing the little bitch this year. "

" I agree." Blaise said smirking looking at Draco.

" So Zabini when you leaving? " Draco asked after a couple minutes of silence.

" Now actually, got to wake up for class tomorrow. " Blaise said getting up and dusting him self off.

" All right . " Draco said standing up too showing Blaise to the door.

" Cheers mate'. " Blaise said slapping his friend on the back.

" Don't do that. " Draco said glaring.

" Why? " Blaise eyed Draco.

" Because people will think things. " Draco said glaring.

" Okay I'm not gay! I just did Pansy on the train. " Blaise said getting a bit angry.

" What! That slut? " Draco said incredulously.

" What? How can you turn down a shag? " Blaise said shrugging.

" Er...True. " Draco rubbed the back of his head. "Right. Night then. " Draco said pushing Blaise out of his room.

" Whatever. Night mate'." Blaise said walking away.

" Yeah, yeah. " Draco closed his door and walked into his room. He took off his pants and went into his restroom beside his room. He took a hot shower and came out wearing nothing but a towel and found some clean boxers and put them on. He walked over to his bed and fell asleep awaiting for the next day to arrive so he could get busy with classes of his last year at Hogwarts and maybe even torture a young manly looking red-head.

( A/N: YAy another chappie down! Well anyway. I got ' Ghanabaja ' from my language urdu, it means play the song and you do pronounce the j in baja its not ' baha' its ' baJa'. Also I don't know what the hell a Shackledeem is so don't ask I'm just making up words lol. and I think that's it anymore questions ask me! Thanks again for reviewing and keep on reviewing! my goal is atleast 50 for now.

My-Chemical-Romance-Fan- lol. keep on reviewing.

HyperSquishy - lol aww you're so sweet! you always review for me! lol I know everytime I see Draco I sigh too haha! He's just beautiful.

dragonlayer- AW THANK YOU! lol you're so nice keep on reviewing!

Felton118 - aww thankies! keep on reviewing!

Samira- haha I know! I'm so stupid lol haha because I still do that to other people! It's fun!

**R.I.P Dumbly **

also **HAPPY PAKISTAN INDEPENDENCE DAY! **)


	10. Chapter 9: Secrets

(A/N: OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? ANOTHER CHAPPIE! THE NEXT DAY! AHHH! lol keep on reviewing please!)

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah blah blah...I don't own them...( Folds arms over chest and huffs angrily)

Chapter 9 - _Secrets_

Ginny awoke the next morning pretty early around 5:30, classes didn't start till 7:15 and breakfast didn't start till 6:00. She was having a nightmare and couldn't bare to finish it. It was her dancing in front of hundreds of people and she was just horrible! She fell loads of times and ripped her dress while everyone laughed. She lay in bed thinking if she could ever become a great dancer. She looked over to her room-mates her best friends. Samira was sleeping soundly inside her bed, Shifa was sleeping with her mouth slightly open and talking every now and then about chocolate, Hennas legs were everywhere and her mouth all the way open with drool trailing down her chin. Ginny laughed quietly at her friends, no best friends. They were always there for her yet she couldn't tell them this one huge thing about her wanting to be the best dancer in the world. Obviously her family wouldn't approve but she didn't care she wanted to be famous and dance for the rest of her life. After about 20 minutes she got up and headed for the shower. When she came back from the shower all squeaky clean she saw all of her friends up and pressing their clothes for the day.

" Good morning sisters! " Ginny said brightly.

" Shut up! It's so early. " Henna said grumpily from the other side of the room.

" OH shush. Good morning. " Samira said smiling at Ginny.

" Good morning. She's in a bad mood for some reason. " Shifa said looking at Henna.

" Not for some reason! the main reason is because classes start! and its soo bloody early! Just a little more sleep Shi? " Henna asked pleading.

" No! it took me forever to wake you up. Now go get changed. " Shifa said looking at Henna glaring a bit.

" Damn! and I'm supposed to be older than you! " Henna said huffing and grabbing her clothes heading towards the door.

" It's not my fault you act like a child! " Shifa said yelling at Henna's back while she left the dorm.

" Shut up! " Henna yelled turning around and went into the showers.

They all showered and Henna came back feeling a lot better from the shower. They all wore the required uniforms and headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. As they were walking down the hall they finally saw the huge oak doors of the Great Hall. Henna screamed loudly something of " Eggs! " and ran past all of them into the Great Hall. They all laughed and followed.

" Well well, for isn't it the little manly one. " A cold voice behind her said.

She turned around and glared.

" Shut the fuck up, Malfoy! " Ginny glared into his cool gray eyes.

" And what are you going to do? Beat me up? " Draco said smirking a bit with Blaise with his side smirking as well.

" Sure why not! " Ginny started to lunge forward when Samira and Shifa held her back.

" Let me go! Let me at him! " Ginny said struggling to get free.

" Yeah, Let her face it like a man. " Draco said smirking while Blaise laughed.

" So, Weasley decided to shave today I see. " Blaise said touching her cheek.

" Don't you fucking touch me you bloody wanker! " Ginny screamed at him.

" Language Weasel, You sound like a sailor. But then again you are a man. " Draco said looking at her intently.

" Just leave her alone Malfoy! " Shifa yelled at both of them.

" No, I don't feel like it. " Draco said smirking at Shifa. " Who the bloody hell are you any way? Her girlfriend? " Draco glared.

" Look, let's just leave them and go eat breakfast. " Samira said trying to make peace.

" NO! I wanna kill him! " Ginny said still in her friends grasp.

" Hey, where did yall go? I was waiting for yall " Henna said coming behind all of them. " What took yall so long?" Henna looked up at Malfoy and Zabini. " Oh...so that's what happened. "

Draco moved to Henna and glared down at her. " Did anyone ever tell you, you look like a midget? " Draco said.

" What the hell! " Henna started to lunge at him too when Shifa let go of Ginny and grabbed a hold of her.

" Pretty damn short, I must say. What size are you exactly? two foot? " Blaise looking down at Henna while Shifa was holding her.

" Don't you dare talk to me you asshole! " Henna said glaring and trying to get free.

They both laughed maliciously and left all of them walking towards the Great Hall.

Samira and Shifa let go of their friends.

" What the fuck! What's his bloody problem! " Ginny said huffing and straightening her clothes.

" I know! Damn British people! " Henna said huffing.

Ginny glared at Henna.

" Oops. forgot you're British too. Damn boys! " Henna huffed again.

" Forget it, they only do that to piss yall off. Let's go eat. " Shifa said urging her friends to move.

" Yeah, im hungry. They're stupid just forget about them. " Samira said.

They all walked into the Great Hall and sat in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Ginny felt a certain pair of grey eyes boring into her back.

They ate and went to their classes for the first day as six years. They day went by quickly and more quickly the months went by before Ginny even knew it, it was November. Hogsmeade weekend was that Saturday and she was so excited! It would be November 13 and she would learn to dance!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all got ready for Hogsmeade weekend wearing the usual. Baggy jeans and a T-shirt. They went into the Three Broomsticks and had some butterbeer. They all finished and headed out to go shopping. Ginny was freaking out it was 2:45 and she was still with her friends, she couldn't very well be late on the first day! She finally came up with an excuse.

" Er..girls I have to do something, I'll catch you guys later alright? " Ginny said. _' Yeah great excuse.'_

" What's that something? " Shifa asked.

" Oh nothing. It's a surprise..er you'll find out soon. Okay? Cheers! " Ginny said retreating as fast as she could before they could ask anymore questions. She wasn't great at lying.

" I wonder what the surprise is. " Samira said looking at Ginny's running form.

" I hope it's something for me. " Henna said eating some chips.

They both looked at her.

" What? " Henna said.

They rolled their eyes.

Ginny finally found where the Hogsmeade Dance Studio was. It was a tiny shabby little shop with the door all broken with wand holds and such. She didn't like the feeling but shaked it off and entered the shop she was about to be late in 2 minutes.

She walked and her eyes popped wide open. It was beautiful. It was nothing like the outside! Inside it had red carpeting and high ceilings with pictures of dancers doing all of sorts of dances. It looked grand and she was suddenly very nervous. She walked up the grand staircase and found 3 huge ballrooms. Finally she did eeny meeny miny mo and picked the one in the middle she walked in with confidence trying to get rid of her nervousness.

Inside where people of all ages getting warmed up.

" Thank god, I'm not late. " she murmured to herself.

" Class in session. " said a short fat lady who was french with a mole close to her nose and mouth. She wore a hot pink dress and a furry shawl she looked about 40, her brown hair was up in a do and she was walking around the room getting everyone's attention.

" My name is Madam Chantal D'maurier. I vill be teaching Salsa and any other types of dances you have come to learn. " She said walking around and winking every now and then to some of the younger men.

" I 'ave been danzing since I was very young. I 'ave done lots of theze shows and won many awards." She smiled proudly. " Now" she clapped her hands together. " Find a part'ner preferably male and ze female. "

Ginny looked around everyone was finding their partners and she couldn't see any man free. Then someone tapped her on her shoulder and she turned around to see a handsome man staring at her.

" Mind being partners? " He asked.

He was utterly beautiful. He was tall about 6'1 with deep blue eyes and light brown hair that was shaggy and fell into his wonderful eyes. He was built and seemed very charming.

" Sure. " She smiled.

" Class! I vould like everyone to get into position with your part'ner and do ze waltz, one of the most easiest dances yet very intimate. " She smiled broadly and watched everyone get into position except Ginny.

" Come, we must get into position. " He said smiling and pointing to the dance floor where everyone was getting into position.

" Er...I'm fairly new at this. I actually don't really know what the position is. " She said sheepishly.

" Oh don't worry I'll show you. " He said smiling and taking her hand while taking her to the dance floor.

She couldn't help smiling. He was so yummy to look at. _' I love dance class! '_ she thought smiling.

They were at the dance floor, He made her stand in front of her while he placed his hand behind the small of her back, he then took her left hand and placed it on his right shoulder, then he took her other hand and placed it his hand entwining his fingers with hers. He smiled and it made her melt. " God is he beautiful ' she thought.

The music burst and the song _' Moonglow'_ by Benny Goodman began an old 50's tune that was just lovely. He began swaying her but her feet stood firmly on the ground.

" What's wrong? " He asked looking at her.

" Er..I still don't know what to do. " She said again sheepishly.

" Oh right. Sorry I forgot. Okay this is what you do. It's four step count. It's like a box or a square. You step to the left then right then back and right and left. You got it? " He said.

" Er...No " She said laughing a bit.

" Don't worry, It's pretty easy. Here let me take lead and I'll show you. " He said while pushing her slightly to the left then right then he pushed her back to the right and left. " See? not so bad. "

" Yeah, It really isn't. " She said hopefully.

" Now, you must learn to do it gracefully. " He said doing it once again with her. " Feel the music. " He said in her ear that made her shiver.

" All right. " She said trying to flow. Sooner or later she started flowing but fumbling every now and then but she was quite happy with the progress.

" So " she said in his ear. " You haven't told me you're name. "

" You never asked. " He said smiling into her ear. " The names Charles Bradley. And your's miss? " He asked.

" Ginevra Weasley but you can call me Ginny. " She said smiling. " Charles. "

" Ginny, how beautiful. " He said grinning while pulling her a bit closer.

" Thank you. " She giggled.

" Vow! How adorable! Perfect structure Mr. Bradley. But Miss, you are a bit stiff you ze? Relax. Dancing is a beautiful thing. " Madam D' Maurier said to the couple. " Vhat is your name dear? "

" Ginny Weasley ma'am. " Ginny said smiling still in Charles' arms.

" How lovely. Keep going Charles and Ginny. " She said winking and walking away to talk to other couples.

They finished the song and everyone stood to see Madam D'maurier standing on a stool trying to get everyone's attention by waving her chubby arms around.

" Now, since you are warmed up. I must say class is over until next time but before we go I would like to introduce to you a couple of my helpers who will also be teaching you. I vill put you into ze groups of 5 and you will have a teacher to tutor you for ze rest of ze class sessions. " She said smiling.

Everyone murmured quietly to their partners and wondered who the teachers would be.

" My wonderful teachers. " She said while the first person came out. A girl about Ginny's age looked beautiful with her Long black hair flowing and Amber purple eyes that looked mysterious. She was tall and looked like a model.

" This iz Sarah Stringer. " She said smiling while Sarah took a bow and smiled a dazzling smile.

The next person came out a older woman about in her late 20's with short blonde hair and sea-green eyes and looked kind.

" This iz Maria Chavez. " while Maria bowed and stood next to Sarah.

The next person came in who was a young man about 19 or so looked quite handsome. Dark brown curly hair and dark brown eyes.

" This iz Tommy Calloway. " he smiled and bowed while standing next to Maria.

The next person came out a older man about in his early 30's with a mustache and dark hair with a bit of grey but he was handsome with blue eyes.

" This iz Louis Jackson. " He bowed and stood next to Tommy.

the next person came out and Ginny's eyes popped out of her eye sockets.

" And last. Draco Malfoy. " She said smiling at him.

Draco walked in with his chin held high he smirked and stood next to Louis not daring to bow because of course Malfoy's do not bow they are superiors.

" This is my special team of dancers, Now for ze groups. " She said. She made groups of 5 like she said and she was in group number 5 with Charles and 2 other people a girl and guy in their early 20's. and to her luck Draco was their teacher.

Draco walked to group number five and briefly said a Hello while calling their names on his clip board.

" Bradley, Charles? " he said in a monotonous voice.

" That's me. " he said smiling.

Draco just looked at him and went back looking at his clip board.

" Johnson, Emily? " He said again in the same tone.

" That is me. " She said nodding at him.

" Johnson, Kyle? " He said.

" Me. " He said holding Emily's waist.

Draco looked at them and went back to the clip board.

" Wea- " He stopped in mid sentence and looked at Ginny.

" Weasel? " He said incredulously.

" Malfoy? " She said in the same tone as his still not believing that he was here.

( A/N: EEK! Done with another chappie! By the way, i forgot how to do the waltz so if its wrong please tell me so i can fix it. I put up a easier dance step that is very common. Anyway if yall have any ideas ill be sure to put them into the story!

My-Chemical-Romance-Fan - Thanks dear!

HyperSquishy - Lmao aww thank you! I'm glad someone thinks my stupid jokes are funny! haha thanks for reviewing, keep em' coming!

Samira- Lol yeahh I learned a couple of years back. Of course i'd love to teach you! Thanks again for reviewing dear love you!

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING PLEASE!**

**R.I.P. Dumbly** )


	11. Chapter 10: Damned Ghanabaja

(** A/N:** Yeah here's more! Don't hurt me! You will find out down there lol. Keep on reviewing! Love you all! btw this chappie isn't betad so sorry for my mistakes:D)

Disclaimer: Must you remind me? ( sighs )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 10- Damned Ghanabaja_

" What the hell are you doing here? " Draco hissed looking at her.

" Shouldn't I be asking you that? " Ginny finally realized that he indeed was here and glared at him.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then he cleared his throat. " I would like you lot to get into pairs and decide on a song to dance to, make up a dance or whatever you want, come tell me the song after you have decided, then in about a weeks time you will show the whole class and we will start tutoring you on how well you have progressed. " He said with no emotion at all. He turned his heel and walked toward the other teachers who were done saying the exact same thing to their groups.

" Want to be partners? " Charles smirked beside her.

" Of course. " Ginny stopped glaring at Draco's back and turned to face Charles smiling.

" NO! I want to dance to A String of Pearls! Not some pop song you heard on some device called the " Ghanabaja " ! Emily screamed at her husband from behind them.

" But dear! It's a really fun tune. See look. " He started to pop his bum next to Emily while singing " Don't you wish your girl was raw like me! Don't you wish your girl was hot like me! Dontcha? " Kyle sang and kept on popping his bum on Emily's hip. Emily looked down disgusted at what her husband was doing . Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

" NO! this is ridiculous! That song is too absurd! We are both are almost 25 and you are listening to some-some rap song! " Emily said yelling once again.

" Miss, mind being partners? " Kyle said walking away from his wife and looked at Ginny with pleading eyes. " Mine's a bit nutters. " He whispered and pointed at his wife Emily who was shooting daggers at Kyle.

" Er.. " Ginny started but was thankfully cut off by Emily grabbing her husband by the ear. " Sorry you had the misfortune in meeting such an idiotic man. Bye dear. " She dragged him off with him protesting about it hurting.

Ginny giggled and wished she could have that some day. Love. Charles watched her and grabbed her hand.

She looked down at his hand and hers and then smiled looking at him.

" So what song would you like dancing to? " Charles smiled.

" Er..well I love this song called Always and Always by Benny Goodman. He's just marvelous. " Ginny said nodding her head.

" Wow. you're so young yet you have wonderful taste in music from the 40's and 50's. " Charles said smiling thoroughly impressed with his partner.

" Yeah, my father always brought home records, he was fascinated with muggle things, I found them one day and played them everyday memorizing all the words and trying to dance with them. Never really knew quite how but I'm here so hopefully I will learn to dance. " Ginny said sighing then smiled.

" Intriguing. " He said . " Well we must tell Mr. Malfoy then. " He said grabbing her hand and walked towards Malfoy.

" Great. " Ginny said through gritted teeth while Charles dragged her along.

" Mr. Malfoy, We have decided a song. " Charles said smiling.

Draco was talking to one the other teachers, Louis Jackson and turned around glaring at them both.

" What is is then? " Draco said while holding out his clip board.

" Always and Always by Benny Goodman. " Ginny piped up.

Draco looked at her and wondered how did she know such a song? It was marvelous.

" Interesting. Great song. " He clapped Charles's back.

" Thanks sir, but Ginny thought of it not me. " Charles said looking at Draco.

His silver-grey eyes narrowed into slits and looked Ginny.

" Yes, right. " He said nonchalantly, while writing the song name down.

Ginny felt a pinch of hurt deep inside her stomach, she felt rejected sort of but shook the thought out of her head.

Draco nodded towards Charles and turned around engaging into another conversation with Louis.Charles grabbed Ginny's hand again and dragged her away towards an empty part of the huge ball room.

" Well we must hurry, I need to be heading home. " He said while they both found chairs and sat down.

Ginny glanced at her watch and yelped. " Bloody hell! I'm going to be late! " Ginny said getting up.

" Wait, give me your number or something. We have to meet,you know have rehearsals and things. " Charles said while getting up also.

" Oh yes, I forgot. Here's my address and you can owl me. I don't own a muggle phone. " Ginny said writing it down on a piece of paper in her purse and shaked Charles' hand then walked out of the giant ball room, down the grand staircase and finally out into hogsmeade.

She hurriedly ran towards the Three Broomsticks and found her three best friends waiting for her impatiently.

" Sorry guys. " Ginny said out of breath.

" Sorry my arse! " Henna started but was cut off by Shifa.

" Hurry we're late. " Shifa said walking towards the carriages that took them back to Hogwarts ( A/N: I forgot how they go to hogsmeade and back, I'm thinking carriages if not who cares it's my story! hehe)

Inside their carriage the air was filled with tension and Ginny couldn't figure out why. She turned towards Henna who was sitting next her muttering about " People being late " and " Her not getting any food " She smiled a bit then looked to her other best friends who were quietly talking amongst themselves.

" So Miss secretive, where did you go today? " Samira asked looking at Ginny.

Ginny shrugged. " I didn't do anything really. " Ginny said and looked out of the carriages window.

" Riiiight. " Henna said next to her.

" Where did you go off to? Leaving us all alone to take care of Henna. " Shifa said looking at Henna and giving a bit of a glare yet smiled.

" Hey! I'm not a child! " Henna said yelling a bit then quieted down and started muttering angrily to herself once again.

" Oh no where in particular. Just had to go do a couple of a things. " Ginny said smiling.

" Oh doing a couple of things or a couple of people? " Henna piped up again.

" You daft? If I was, I would be glowing. " Ginny said snapping at Henna.

" Tis' True isn't it ladies? " Henna said nodding at her other two friends.

" Yes, she doesn't have the ' I just had sex ' glow to her yet. " Samira said nodding.

Ginny sighed. " Look, I told you it was a surprise, I promise you will know someday but right now I can't tell you. " Ginny smiling slightly at her friends.

" OH MY GOSH! She is doing someone! " Henna said with wide eyes but Samira gave her a look that said 'shut up.'

" We understand. " Shifa said and smiled.

" Yeah, WE do too. Right Henna? " Samira said looking at Henna. Henna looked up and gave a grunt that meant ' whatever ' and that she wasn't over pestering Ginny about where she really went.

They arrived back to the glorious castle, it was about 6:00 and Dinner was probably just getting started. They all walked towards the Great Hall and stepped finding their usual seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

Henna walked over and sat next to Colin Creevy who was a boy in their year. He was very cute as Henna would say but sadly he was gay. He was built and even grew a couple more inches, He wasn't the geeky boy who took pictures all the time, now he seemed to be a very handsome photographer.

" Hey Col. " Henna said while taking some chicken.

" Hey Hen. " Colin said smiling at her and started eating his mashed potatoes. " Hey girls. " He said after a swallow.

" Hey Col. " They all said and sat down next to him and Henna.

Ginny was in a bit of a trance while her other best friends engaged in a conversation about Colin and one of his boyfriends.

_' Why was Malfoy at the Hogsmeade studio? What the hell am I going to do? He will tell everyone! But wait if he tells everyone, they will know he is there too! ' _Ginny smiled evilly and went back to eating her fudge pudding. Suddenly she felt eyes bore into her back she turned around and didn't see anyone. But she did see Malfoy and he was walking and talking with Blaise and Pansy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco finished talking to Louis Jackson and left Hogsmeade dance studio. He had to be heading back to Hogwarts, he was after all Head Boy. He reached it just in time for Dinner and he was starved! He walked back to his dorm and changed into more comfortable clothes and put on his black robe while walking down with Blaise towards the Great Hall.

" Drakie! " He heard a high-pitched voice behind him.

" Great. " he whispered to Blaise he just merely laughed.

" Drakie! I've missed you! Where have you been all day? " Pansy came beside Draco and hooked her arm into his.

" I've been out. " He said coldly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" You could have taken me with you! I was lonely! " Pansy said sighing whileshe held her hand to her chest where her bosom was quite big.

" But thank God I had Blaise. " Pansy said smiling and rubbed Blaise's back.

" Sorry dear, you're only a whore to me. " Blaise said smiling and kept on walking beside Draco.

Pansy glared and turned back to Draco.

" Can I come tonight? " Pansy said purring into his ear.

" Fine. " He said without looking at her and walked into the Great Hall. He scanned the Great Hall and found a red-head looking into space while her little friends were talking to Colin. He wondered if she would tell the whole school she saw Draco Malfoy at a dance studio but thought she wasn't even worth it and hadn't any proof if she did. Suddenly she turned around and he looked away walking towards the Slytherin table with Blaise and Pansy still not leaving his arm.

Ginny finished eating and so did her friends and they all walked back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

" Shackledeem. " Henna said smiling a goofy smile that indicated that she indeed did remember the password now.

" Enter my dears. " Said the Fat Lady and they walked towards their dorms.

" Merlin, today has been a long day! " Ginny said falling onto her queen size bed.

" Really? Seemed pretty short to me. " Shifa said nodding and got out her pajamas.

" I'm going to go take a shower. " Ginny said getting up and grabbing her pajamas and a towel.

" Okay, I'm going to put a song on okay? " Henna said while walking over to Ginny's vanity where the Ghanabaja lay.

" Sure. " Ginny left while Henna put on the song ' Questions by System of a Down '

" I love this song! " Henna said shaking her bum.

Ginny heard the song while going into the shower. " Damned Ghanabaja! just what I need is to hear more music! " Ginny muttered angrily.

She discarded her clothes and got into the hot steaming shower thinking of nothing in particular then thought of the day of how she so clumsily gave a excuse to her friends to go the dance class then saw Draco Malfoy of all people there. She thought of Charles and wondered how cute is he! She was lucky to have found apartner who is gorgeous! Hey she was a hormonal teenager. She started doing a dance step she learned from Charles the four step, but she lost her balance and fell down into the tub with a huge thud.

" Bloody hell! " She screamed.

" Are you okay? " came Henna's voice through the door.

" Er...yeah! " She yelled towards the door. " I'm just bloody fine..." She muttered to herself. " I'm never going to learn how to dance! " Ginny sighed getting up finishing her shower , putting on her pajamas and went straight to sleep on her comfy bed while everyone else slept or so she thought. Henna looked at Ginny still wide awake but in her bed with a concern look.

" I wonder why she is keeping something from us. " Henna said sighing quietly to herself. She turned over and fell asleep instantly.

( **A/N:** Sorry so short! Don't smack me! This isn't one of my best chappies. I Know I should have had Draco teach her and stuff but just wait it will get better I promise! There will be more encounters with Draco and Ginny I PROMISE! just keep on reviewing! Also this chappie would have been longer but im just not in the bloody mood! so bite me! But I love yall! Thanks for reviewing the people who do! and people who just read, come on! Just click the bottom below and review! Also School is starting for me on Tuesday so it might be a while when I post again. Senior year yeah baby!

lupin's-wolvesbain- omgg! lol you're so sweet! thank you! keep on reviewing!

AmyxXxRose- I know! I dance too, and love Dirty Dancing movies! hahah! you're so cute! Thanks for reviewing!

tomboywitch- aw thanks dear! I know i get bored around here too! Thanks for reviewing!

HyperSquishy- Dude! I love you! haha you always review for me! THANK YOU! haha you're awesome.

My-Chemical-Romance-Fan- Love you too! You always review for me too!

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11- AW thank you! keep reveiwing!

dragonlayer- Thank you! haha, yeah sorry I didn't answer you question. Yes the dirty dances are coming up! quite soon actually.

blravenclaw101- haha im sorry! I promise not to leave you hanging all the time! Thanks for reviewing!

fallen0angel15- Aw thank you dear! keep on reviewing!

Dayna The Jedi Master Solo- Lol thank you! keep on reviewing.

Samira- Haha! I love you dear! Thanks for reviewing! MUAHZ:D

**R.I.P. Dumbledore!**

**Love, Henna)**


	12. Chapter 11: Meetings

(**A/N:** Hello once again my dear readers! Here is another chappie for you! I'm bored in Dental class so I decided to post! THANK MERLIN that we have Laptops in school haha they are good use for something! (winks) Anyway Thanks for the reviews! And Keep on reviewing! Love you readers! btw not betad forgive my errors.)

Disclaimer : _In Denial._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 11- Meetings_

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling a lot better but felt sore on her bum slightly and wondered what hell happened there. Then she remembered everything, Lying to her best friends, Hogsmeade dance studio, Charles Bradley, falling in the tub while taking a shower and Draco Malfoy. She shook the thought of Malfoy and then turned to see what time it was. Once again she was up early as always and it was a bloody Sunday too. She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly; a tapping at window shook her away from her thoughts. She silently got up curious at the tapping, she walked over by her window and saw a beautiful sky blue owl with a letter at it's leg. She let the owl in, still curious at whose owl this could be.

"Hey there." She purred while patting the owl.

"Here you go." She took a k'nut from her purse and gave it to her little owl friend while taking the letter from its leg.

The owl hooted and then flew back out the window.

She looked at the letter and opened it quickly, It read.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Sorry to owl you too soon, but I would really like to have the dance perfected, even though we haven't started anything. If you could meet me at The Three Broomsticks today around 3 pm? I shall be waiting for you there._

_Charmed, Charles Bradley._

Ginny had the urge to squeal at the top of her lungs but realized everyone would start throwing pillows at her or something. She grabbed her wand and pointed at her letter making it burn into dust while she went back into her bed thinking of Charles and how cute he was when all of a sudden Malfoy's silver-grey eyes were in front of her in her mind. She couldn't help but get lost in them, every time he glared at her or even looked past her she was lost in his eyes and wished she could stare at/in them forever. She shook the thought out of her head _'What the hell! You want to get lost in Malfoy's eyes HA! That's rich!'_ She finished her thought and got ready for the day.

The Fab Four were up and about, walking around in the castle when 2:00 approached and Ginny was still with them. _'Why does it seem I'm always in this position?'_ She thought. She told her friends that she would be doing something for the rest of the day and be back later for Dinner. They understood knowing she would tell them soon enough. She went back to her dorm and picked out something fairly nice to wear. A pair of brown/chocolate color jeans that hugged her hips with a beige top that had a 'V' neck. She grabbed a jacket that was the same color as the pants and put on some black boots to wear along with the ensemble. She let down her hair and just put on some eye-liner to bring out her eyes. After she felt thoroughly pleased with her looks she wandered off down the hallways and found one of the ways to get to Hogsmeade that Fred and George were famous for. She arrived in Flourish and Blotts and walked out while a couple of young men around her age whistling at her. She wasn't used to this so she felt slightly annoyed and embarrassed. _'Note to self: NEVER wear girly clothes again!' _she said to herself angrily and found The Three Broomsticks. She walked in casually and found Charles sitting at a table near the back waiting patiently. She glanced at her muggle watch and it said 3:00 on the dot. She was right on time and walked over by Charles' table.

"Hello Charles. " Ginny said smiling at him before taking a seat across from him.

He looked at her and his eyes widened. "Er..Hello Ginny, Wow must I say you look beautiful! "Charles said grinning at her.

Ginny felt all the blood rush to her cheeks and she turned away. "Er...Thank you." She said blushing. She turned back smiling and couldn't help but notice he looked nice too. He wore black slacks and a nice navy blue crisp button up shirt. His hair fell into his beautiful eyes and his grin was wide. _'He looked hot'_ she thought.

" You don't look bad yourself. " She smiled.

Madam Rosmerta came by right when Charles was going to give another Compliment.

" What would you like dears? " She said brightly.

" Two Butterbeers. " Charles said nodding at her to seek her approval, she nodded at him. "Yes, that will be all. "

Ginny felt nervous after Charles had called her beautiful, and started tapping her fingers on the table looking around the Pub.

She heard him clear his throat so she looked at him smiling.

He smiled back and said. " You okay? You seem nervous. " Charles asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head. " No, ju-just- Okay, fine. I'm a bit nervous. I don't know why though. " She glanced at him and laughed nervously.

" No need, my dear. Well I guess we should start planning on what we should do. " He said looking at Ginny.

" Er. Sure, but seeing as I can't dance I really don't know what we should plan. I mean we hold each other and sway around right? "Ginny said.

Charles laughed. " Dear, it's much more than that. " He explained what they should do when the song started and gotten almost half way in when the Butterbeers appeared, Charles grabbed both and pushed one towards Ginny, He began sipping his and kept on explaining while Ginny kept on drinking hers and nodding every now then when Charles would look at her straight. She didn't know half of the stuff he was talking about yet kept on nodding and was almost finished with her Butterbeer when he finished and looked at her expectantly.

" Well, what do you think? " Charles said.

" Er, sure. Sounds great. " Ginny muttered and smacked on a fake-smile.

" Brilliant! " Charles said and they stood up. " I'll walk you outside. " He offered.

" Okay. " Ginny nodded and walked in front of him. She felt his arm go around her waist while he pushed her slightly as if guiding her out. She liked the feeling since another man at the pub looked at her and whistled. She wanted to run away and hide under her bed but Charles was there to defend her. He grabbed her closer to his body and glared at the man who quickly turned away. She sighed inwardly in content and smiled feeling his body so close to hers. They reached outside and she walked towards Flourish and Blotts.

" This is where I must leave. " She said facing him smiling and blushing slightly from where he was still holding her.

" All right then. " He said taking his hands of her waist and placing them around her face to cup her cheeks.

He reached down to her lips and brushed them slightly, when she didn't pull back he covered his mouth with hers and gave her a sweet simple kiss.

She opened her eyes and licked her lips while smiling. " Er, owl me later? " Ginny said blushing.

He was still lingering by her lips and smiled while nodding. " Of course. "

He gave her a final kiss and she waved bye and walked into Flourish and Blotts.

She reached the opening in Hogwarts and walked down the hallways skipping almost with all the excitement that was going through her.

" Well, Well look what the cat dragged in. " A voice drawled behind her.

She stopped walking and thought to herself _' No one is going to ruin my day! Even if it's Draco Malfoy and his gorgeous eyes! Hold up what?'_ She turned around with a glare and yelled.

" What do you want, Malfoy?" She looked at him and her eyes widened as well as his. He was leaning against the wall wearing baggy jeans that were faded with a white T-shirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt underneath the white T-shirt. it hugged him well. It showed his broad shoulders and his defined chest. His hair wasn't gelled anymore it grew longer a bit shaggy and his artic hair was in his eyes slightly, making him look so delicious. She wondered if drool was trickling down the corner of her mouth right now. She stopped gawking at him and waited for his answer.

" So there is a wo-_Man_ behind the man. " He smirked knowing she was checking him out.

" Excuse me! What the hell is your problem? " She couldn't help but stare into his lovely eyes, it was very rare to see grey eyes these days.

" Problem? Just thought I'd let you know weasel that there's another dance class session this Tuesday. Can you find a way out or are you a good Gryff that stays in and does homework? " He sneered at her.

" A good Gryff? and do homework? " She laughed lightly. " And you call yourself the Head Boy, isn't that how you became Head Boy? Homework? " She advanced on him and looked at him up and down then sucked on her tooth slightly.

" Yeah, even more stupid then I thought. " She turned her back and started walking then turned around. " Oh, thank you by the way. I'll be there Tuesday! She said brightly not missing his confused expression and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco walked around school bored out of his wits. Blaise was off somewhere with a new Ravenclaw chickthat just transfered.He got an owl earlier from Madam D'Maurier telling him to tell his group that class will be in session Tuesday. He owled Kyle and Emily Johnson as well as Charles Bradley. He was going to send a owl to Weasley but he thought he would rather tell her since he was bored anyway. he searched for her through out the school and couldn't find her. He finally shook it off and turned a corner when he saw a flash of dark-red hair bouncing about in the hall. He smirked and leaned against the wall while calling out an insult.

" Well, Well look what the cat dragged in. " he drawled behind her.

He saw her stopped abruptly then turn around with a glare he thought burned into his eye sockets.

" What do you want, Malfoy! " she yelled.

His eyes widened and his mouth almost fell when he stopped himself and looked at her. She looked like a bloody girl! And a beautiful one at that! the pants hugged her and her shirt looked lovely against her skin while the brown of the pants made her eyes glow slightly and her hair was wonderful and looked soft. he wanted to run his hands through her hair but his thoughts stopped when he notice her gawking at him slightly. He felt cocky and smirked his trademark smirk.

" So there is a wo-man behind the man. " He smirked knowing that would infuriate her and he loved the thought of her looking at him.

" Excuse me! What the hell is your problem? " She stared into his eyes. It felt awkward. No one ever looked into his eyes let alone with so much intensity. He looked her and sneered.

" Problem? Just thought I'd let you know weasel that there's another dance class session this Tuesday. Can you find a way out or are you a good Gryff that stays in and does homework? " She looked amused much to his surprise.

" A good Gryff? and do homework? " He saw her laugh and he became angry. " And you call yourself the Head Boy, isn't that how you became Head Boy? Homework? " He saw her walking towards him and he stiffened while she looked at him up and down while she sucked on her tooth.

" Yeah, even more stupid then I thought. " She said to him then turned to walk away but turned around again to say one more thing." Oh, thank you by the way. I'll be there Tuesday! She said smiling much to his disgust. He was utterly confused. Sometimes she would cower under his glare the next she's yelling at him.

_' The girl's barking mad. '_ he thought and walked away towards the Dungeons.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She met Charles a couple more times getting to know him a bit more and he getting to know her. They also practiced some moves as well.

Tuesday came and her friends became even more suspicious but she told them again that she would tell them soon. She gotten ready wearing same ol' same ol' She wore some black baggy sweats and a brownshirt that had the name of the band ' Franz Ferdinand '. She left again telling her friends she was going somewhere and that she would be back later.

She arrived at Hogsmeade Studio and walked into the Exquisite place while walking up the beautiful staircase and into the middle ballroom. She saw all her fellow dancers and much to her disgust Malfoy sitting in chair talking to Sarah Stringer, the beautiful model. She was laughing slightly while touching his arm and her hair flowing onto his neck. She felt a pinch of jealously and glared at the couple. While he took her hand and smirked while kissing it. She felt her cheeks flush and she turned away looking for Charles.

She saw him in her group talking to Kyle while Emily was behind Kyle. She walked up to them.

" Hello. " Ginny said smiling at her group.

" Hello. " Charles said smiling and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Ginny blushed slightly and nodded her head towards Emily and Kyle who were smiling at her.

Draco came strutting over and looked at his group.

" Get into your pairs and practice. You only have 5 days till you show us what you have. " He said in a monotonous tone and left the group walking back to Sarah who was waiting for his arrival. He sat down while she slipped her hand in his inner thigh rubbing it slightly.

Ginny blushed slightly and glared at them two while Charles took her hand.

" Come, dear. We must practice. " He said dragging her away from view of the couple.

then it hit her. " 5 days? " She screamed slightly.

" Exactly, I thought it would have been 3 days or something but Thank Merlin its 5. " He looked at her.

" 3? You're mad! 5 is too short! I don't know if I will be able to do it! " She said shaking her head.

He looked at her. " You will. Feel the music. " he said.

" I don't want to feel the bloody music! I-I can't do this. " She stammered.

Just when Charles was about to embrace her Madam D'Maurier came by with a letter in her hand.

" Sorry dears If I am interrupting something but Charles you 'ave a letter. " She handed him the letter.

He took the letter curiously and read it quickly. He looked up and nodded at Madam D'Maurier. She nodded and left the couple be.

" I'm sorry but I have to go. Something urgent has come up. " He kissed her lips.

" Okay. " She said smiling a bit but disappointed that he had to leave her.

He kissed her once again before departing.

She wondered how she already kissed the man 4 times already and knowing not even that much about him! Just that he was 17 and went to Durmstrang. She wanted to ask him if he knew Tom Felton (A/N:snickers :D )but every time they were alone he would talk about dancing! It was infuriating but every time she saw him smile she melted. She now looked around of what to do since her partner had left her. Madam D' Maurier came back with Malfoy behind her.

She looked at him and glared while Madam D'Maurier stood in front of her and Malfoy beside her crossing his arms over his chest.

" Well Ginny since Charles 'as left you part'ner lezz. You vill have another part'ner. " She said smiling.

" Um. Okay. " She said uncertainly. Draco looked at her and smirked. She rolled her eyes at him and looked back at Madam D'Maurier.

" Who is it? " She said questioningly.

" Why, Draco of course. " She said brightly looking at Draco and Ginny.

" WHAT! " They both yelled in unison turning to Madam D'Maurier then turned to each other looking at themselves incredulously.

( **A/N:** ( laughs an evil laugh ) HA! I'm mean i know! hahah if you reviewwwwww like alotttttt I promise to give you more Draco and Ginny! HEHE! Like this chappie? I thought it was cute. They're starting to notice each other..o0o0! and some action with Ginny eh? Not bad. I got Charles' name from a boy I was attracted to in my junior year..okay maybe in my senior year too! haha his name is Charles so uh yeah he's really hot. Also i never pointed this out but yeah I know BLAISE is black, but I want Blaise my way! The HOT Italian looking Blaise. ( NO OFFENSE ) i already started writing this story before HBP so don't hurt me! anyway more reviewsssss people! And thanks for reading!

HyperSquishy – haha you're great as well! Lol love you! Thanks!

fallen0angel15- Aw dear! Why thank you! Love ya too!

blravenclaw101- HAha so true! Thanks so much for reviewing! love ya

Dayna The Jedi Master Solo – Thank you dear! Keep on reviewing! love ya

My-Chemical-Romance-Fan – Thanks hun! Keep on reviewing! love ya

Writerofdarkness6 – Lol thank you for reviewing so much! Haha im sorry If we don't have the same music taste seeing as it is my story! But maybe you can give me some bands you like I'll be sure to add them in :D

**R.I.P. Dumbledore!**

Love, Henna)


	13. Chapter 12: Trapped Part 1

(**A/N:** Hey yall another chappie! Sorry took forever, I'm on the yearbook staff so I was writing for the damn yearbook and yeah! So Enjoy, Also read the bottom Authors Note:I have a proposition for yall. Thanks for reading and keep on reviewing please! )

**THANKS TO MY LOVELY NEW BETA: SAMIRA! lol I LOVE YOU THANKS FOR DOING IT FOR ME:D**

**Disclaimer:** What if they were real? Would you claim them? I sure as hell would:D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12- Trapped.**

_I won't talk __I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_that you belong with me_

_you might think __I don't look_

_but deep inside in the corner of my mind_

_I'm attached to you_

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_to the only thing that's true_

_so I will not hide_

_it's time to try anything to be with you_

_all my life I've waited_

_this is true_

_you don't know __what you do_

_every time you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move..._

_**-True by Ryan Cabrera**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

" You've got to be bloody kidding me! " Draco said furiously.

" I agree! We can't be partners! We can't stand each other! " Ginny said yelling.

" Oh zoot. I guess I should just pick another part'ner for you, yeah? " Madam D'Maurier said.

Ginny and Draco looked hopeful.

" HA! Just kidding! No you vill be part'ners! Great passion comes from energy that you two vill have since you do not like each other! " Madam D'Maurier smiled brightly.

Draco and Ginny looked horrified.

Madam D' Maurier clapped her hands. " Get on with it! " She waved her hand at them and walked away.

They both glared at each other and didn't say anything for what seemed like hours.

Draco finally relaxed. " Make up a routine, show it to me then we'll dance together when it is our turn on the day. " He drawled and turned to walk away.

" WHAT? You bloody expect me to make up the moves and teach you? HA not bloody likely! I can barely dance you arsehole! " Ginny was furious and couldn't hold it in anymore.

" My, little weasel what did I say about that tongue of yours? " He smirked turning back around. " Get started. " He turned around left and sat down in a chair while Sarah came by and sat in his lap whispering in his ear.

" Bloody lunatic! Making me do the damned moves! " she muttered angrily.

She finally decided that Draco of course probably wouldn't budge from where he was and She didn't particularly want to go up to him and Sarah talking either. She headed towards the end of the room and tried to think of the moves Charles taught her._ Charles._ She grimaced. _That arse left me!_

She sat down and stretched a bit and then finally feeling she hit the zone she positioned herself standing straight and putting her hands in the air like some invisible man was there to take her away on the dance floor. She started counting in her head and spinning every now and then. She finally thought she was getting better when she saw that everyone else was leaving. She packed her things and left quickly not wanting to talk to Draco or even look at him for that matter. She arrived at Hogwarts after dinner so she went straight to her dorm and went to sleep thinking of what an awful day it was! being paired with her worst enemy that she thought was sexy! She must be insane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day arrived as always and she woke up with music playing in the room. She looked up and saw Henna dancing to an Arabic song. She was shaking her tiny hips back and forth and swayed around the room with her gold scarf glistening. She inwardly cursed and felt jealous. She decided that she shouldn't think of one of her best friends that way and decided to ask if she could get help with some moves. She got up and noticed that Shifa and Samira weren't in the room.

" Hey, where's Sam and Shi? " Ginny asked getting out of bed.

Henna jumped and turned around clutching her heart.

" YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME! You shouldn't do that! " Henna said sighing and sank into her bed.

" Sorry. " Ginny replied shrugging.

" They went walking around the Castle and I decided to stay and just dance since you were sleeping. Sorry if I woke you up though. " Henna smiled a bit.

" Oh, don't worry. So why so jumpy today? " Ginny asked getting a scarf from her wardrobe.

" Er.. " Henna replied looking away.

" Come on tell me. "

" I sort of watched a scary movie last night. " Henna said sheepishly.

" What! You know you get scared easily! Plus how did you watch a movie? No T.V. Member? " Ginny said.

" Oh, Fred owled you and sent a T.V. sort of like the Ghanabaja, It's called an Illusion360. Odd sounds nothing like the Ghanabaja. " Henna shrugged.

" So what movie did you watch this time? " Ginny asked finding a green scarf.

" Attack of the Zombie - " Henna stopped and shuddered.

" Oh come on! it's just a movie! " Ginny exclaimed.

Henna nodded then whispered. " Bunnies. " Henna shuddered again and hid under pillow.

Ginny burst out laughing.

" Bunnies? " You're completely mad! I swear! " Ginny laughed at Henna who was still under the pillow.

" Hey! They're ferocious! Dead. Scary. Fluffy! " Henna shivered and sounding muffled under the pillow.

" Oh, shut up! " Ginny laughed again and putting on her scarf on her hips.

" Teach me please! " Ginny said smiling at her friend.

Henna finally got out from under the pillow and stared at her friend.

" Only if you tell me what's going on! " Henna demanded.

" Er..I can't tell you. " Ginny said looking away.

" OH, come on! I can keep secrets! I'll forget in probably an hour anyway! " Henna asked enthusiastically.

Ginny contemplated with herself for a few moments. She had to tell someone she was going bloody insane talking to herself for the past 2 weeks! She decided on telling Henna.

" Fine. Sit down, this might take a while. " Ginny gestured Henna on to her bed. Henna jumped off her bed and hopped on Ginny's.

Henna's eyes were wide and she made herself comfortable on Ginny's bed while nodding to Ginny to get on with it. Ginny laughed and started with the Flyer in Diagon Alley and seeing Malfoy. Ginny finally finished and waited for Henna to say something. For once Henna was completely quiet and wasn't looking at her.

Henna looked at Ginny finally and sighed.

" Why didn't you tell me? " Henna whispered.

" I-I didn't know you would understand, plus I was jealous of how you move! I wanted to show you lot that I can dance! " Ginny replied.

Henna grabbed Ginny's shoulders. " Ginny! How can you say that! You think I was just born to dance?" she asked. " Okay scratch that maybe I was, but! " Ginny rolled her eyes. " It takes practice! Lots of it, too! "she said nodding at Ginny still holding her shoulders. Ginny sighed and smiled weakly.

" There goes that Ginny smile! " Henna said making her hand in a fist and playfully pushing her chin to the other side.

" So are you going to tell Sam and Shi? " Henna asked.

" Er..in time. It was hard enough to tell you. " Ginny said shrugging.

" So that Malfoy Bloke is Gorgeous isn't he? " Henna said after a couple of minutes.

Ginny looked horrified like someone died. Henna laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They left for breakfast and found Sam and Shi on the way. They all went into the beautiful Great Hall and sat down looking at the tantalizing food. They ate for about 30 minutes and left for their first classes of the day. It went by real quickly and before they knew it, they were in the Great Hall once again for dinner.

" Merlin, I'm beat! " Shifa said sliding into the middle of the Gryffindor table.

" I, for once, agree with you! " Samira slid in as well and relaxed.

Ginny and Henna slid on the opposite side, when Colin waved and sat down next to Henna.

" Well, hello, cutie pie, " Henna smiled at Colin.

" Hello lil' one. " Colin smiled

" HEY! STOP CALLING ME LITTLE! " Henna yelled. " I'm...just height challenged is all! " Henna glared at Colin. He laughed and put an arm over her shoulders.

" It's okay, love. You're still my number one girl! " He winked.

" Only if you weren't gay... " Henna muttered miserably.

" I swear, Henna needs to get laid soon. " Samira smiled.

Henna shot her a glare while everyone else laughed.

Ginny laughed at her friend's antics but still felt empty in some sense. She wanted this one thing in the whole world yet it was so far from reach. She wished it was like taking candy from a baby or walking down a hill with heels. Yes, it might be tough but in the end it was truly easy. Dancing, was just plain hard and she couldn't understand why this one bleeding thing was so difficult. She practiced and practiced. It couldn't have been her teacher could it? No no! Madam D'Maurier was-is a great teacher! She just wasn't learning from her properly! She felt someone's eyes on her back so she turned around and found no one looking at her, she shrugged and started eating her potatoes while Henna once again stuck fries up her nose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had a boring day as usual and the day just flew by as quickly as it always did. Nothing was fun in his life and it never will be. He accepted it a long time ago and was beginning to actually forget that there could be hope. Yes, Draco Malfoy had hope but now it was gone. All gone. His mother would reassure him and say things would get better but now. She was gone. _Gone._ That word repeated over in his head, he still couldn't get over that his mother had been killed. He fell into depressed mode and that made the day go by even slower. Finally it was dinner time and he was starved, he didn't eat all day because he felt nauseous. He walked in the Great Hall looking up at the roof and saw a clear starry sky. He loved the sky, it was filled with mysteries and beautiful enchanting things. He reminded himself to watch the night sky tonight if there was time. He found his one and only comrade, Blaise, sitting with Pansy and couple of other girls that were Blaise' stalkers. He inwardly rolled his eyes and made his way next to Blaise. He sat down and grabbed a plate when Pansy decided to get up and sit next to him.

" Drakie-poo! " Her high-pitched voice filled his pale ears.

" Great..." He muttered and plastered on a fake smirk and turned to her. " Hello there Pansy. "

" Drakie, what are you doing tonight? " She smiled seductively while twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

Draco contemplated and thought _why the hell not?_

" Nothing, come by around midnight? " Draco drawled.

" Yay! You don't know how much I've been longing to touch you Drakie! " She scooted closer and slipped her hand in his inner thigh and rubbed it roughly.

" Yeah, well I said midnight, not now. So move your bloody hands, I'm eating. " Draco hissed at her and she removed her hand and turned away pouting.

" So.." drawled Blaise. " Getting some tonight I see? "

Draco flicked him off and kept on eating while Blaise chuckled at his side shaking his dark brown shaggy hair.

Draco started playing around with his food after about 10 minutes. He was getting annoyed and tired of hearing all the girls around him saying they wanted to come over and give him some '_pleasure'_. _Pansy had to open her bloody mouth didn't she?_ he said to himself angrily.

He scanned the Great Hall looking at no one in particular until he landed on the fiery redhead. She was deep in thought as he was just minutes before. She looked so...sad? lost? He wondered what she was thinking and why her friends didn't even notice her acting so obscure. He had the sudden urge to go over there and demand to know what happened. But it was only a little urge, his whole body was telling him _NO_ you mustn't and this time his body won over his sudden so-called urge. He turned his gaze away when Blaise asked what happened.

Sadly, they just missed each other by a mere second.

They all finished eating and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny felt a bit better and decided that it wasn't the end of the world yet! She had Henna tonight to help her practice, their first one maybe Henna would be a good teacher and actually help her for once!

They all said bye to Colin and walked into their dorm. They changed into their cute pajamas and Sam and Shi decided to go to bed.

" G' night yall. " Shifa said laying her head on her pillow.

" Yeah, same here! " Samira said waving her hands in the air like an idiot to no one and closed her eyes.

" Well I guess we can't practice, the music will disturb them. " Henna shrugged and head towards her bed.

" Oh no, you're not getting off that easily. " Ginny growled and pulled Henna back by the back of her shirt.

" Hey hey! Just because I'm smaller than you- " Henna adjusted her top and glared up at Ginny. " Doesn't mean you can pick me up and throw me anywhere you want to! " Henna hissed.

" yeah, whatever you promised! " Ginny said smirking down at her.

" Argh! I hate teaching people! I love to dance but teaching? it's so hard! I can't help it if I'm a nat-u-ral!" Henna raised her chin high and nodded her head.

Ginny rolled her eyes " Shut up you cocky arse. " and dragged the little one down into the common room while Henna protested the whole way about ' _tall mean people._'

They looked around the common room and saw that only the fireplace was making the noise of the last remains of a roaring fire. Henna shivered slightly looking at the dimly lit room.

" No bunnies here tonight. I promise. " Ginny teased looking down at her tiny friend.

" Shhh! Don't say the B-word! What if they come out? " Henna shuddered beside her tall red headed friend.

" Oh shush, you're such a ninny." Ginny chuckled lightly.

" Am not! " Henna wiped her nose with her fist and held them up like she was going to box.

" Those are fighting words back home in Texas! Let's have it! " Henna jumped around like a cricket.

Ginny simply smacked her upside her head that made her shut up quickly to rub her head.

" Damn you, and your fast reflexes. " Henna sighed. " Fine, let's get this damn thing over with... "

Ginny nodded contently and walked over by the fire place to make it a bit brighter so they could see each other but didn't give away too much light if someone glanced in the common room to see if anyone was there. She found her scarf and quickly tied it on.

" Oh look, You forgot the Ghanabaja! Guess we must do this some other time! " Henna smiled a goofy grin and walked away while Ginny grabbed her shirt from behind and pulled her back grinning slightly.

" Oh no you don't, its right here. " Ginny took it out of her pocket, she had shrunk it earlier just incase she had time to practice when no one was around.

" Bugger..." Henna muttered and rubbed the back of her head. " Okay. " Henna took out her wand and said clearly pointing to the Ghanabaja. " Habibi Remix "

" What the hell is a Hab- Habibi? " Ginny asked curiously.

" It means sweetheart in Arabic, it's a very famous song, old about a couple of years but famous and the remix is much faster! " Henna started jumping up and down, finally getting excited that she was going to dance. She tied on her scarf and positioned herself in Belly Dancing Mode.

" Well? " Henna said after a couple of seconds looking at Ginny. Ginny was still standing looking at her like what the hell do I do? " Stand like me. Stand straight sticking one of your hips out slightly with your hands together in front of your chest entwining a little. " Henna nodded at her.

Ginny nodded and finally got the BDM ( belly dancing mode) after a couple of tries. Henna put the music on repeat and she started shaking one of her hips slowly and looked at Ginny to follow. Ginny wobbled a bit then finally found where her hip was and began moving it slightly. Henna's face light up and she started shaking her hip a bit faster going with the beat. Ginny look apprehensive yet started doing what Henna was doing. She finally got it by-golly! She was actually shaking her hip, now only if the other one would move!

Henna was actually started to have lots of fun, so she shook both hips to both sides and told Ginny to form an 8 shape and just pop her hips side to side. Ginny didn't get at first but when Henna explained it by actually doing the steps, Ginny thought it was pretty damn easy. After about 2 hours Ginny was shaking her hips like beginner, not a natural yet- Henna said smiling at her _'work._' " You will move freely after a couple of years! " Henna smiled brightly.

" YEARS? " Ginny yelled then covered her mouth and whispered. " Years?"

" Yeah, years! You mad? You think you could have learned everything in just one night? Oh no, my dear, Belly dancing is a skill with the mind and the body. They need to connect with each other to interact with each other. It's like they learn from each move they make and make harmony. It's beautiful, it's like wine, it takes years to make it taste better as does dancing, and it makes you move better with practicing." Henna smiled.

" I guess you're right. I'm just glad I learned to move my hips! I already feel like an Arabian princess! Thank you!" Ginny screamed slightly and jumped on top of the pillows on a sofa and began shaking her hips.

" Hey me too! " Henna jumped on top of the other sofa facing opposite of Ginny's and began dancing around like fools on top of the sofas. Henna started doing difficult moves and before you know it there was a loud crash and blood-curdling scream.

" HENNA! " Ginny screamed and ran to her friend's side on the floor.

" Henna, wake up! are you okay? " Ginny was shaking her friend vigorously. While Henna was faced flat on the ground with her leg twisted an odd way and her face on the damp-cold floor.

" Damn, stop screaming in my ear! " Henna muffled a bit, her face down on the floor.

" Merlin, I thought you died! " Ginny sighed in relief with tears in her eyes.

" Actually I didn't die, but my leg seems to have. " Henna looked up with tears streaming down her face and blood on the floor beside her left leg.

" What happened? " Came Ron's voice from the stairs.

" Henna fell and somehow broke her leg, I think! " Ginny's tears flowed freely. " It's entirely my fault! "

" What happened? " Harry came by Ron's side and looked down at Henna. " Whoa, her leg is bleeding like there's no tomorrow! "

" Shut up, We have to help her. " Ron said running down the steps and picked up Henna with no effort at all.

Samira and Shifa appeared in their pajamas looking startled.

" WHAT HAPPENED!" They both demanded at once.

" Henna broke her leg, I think. " Ginny's voice was quiet and was sitting on the floor where Henna was.

" We have to get her to the hospital wing. " Ron said and walking towards the entrance of the fat lady.

" Don't worry guys, it's just a broken leg. " Henna flinched then smiled while she snaked her arms around Ron.

Ron smiled down at her while Harry gave Henna a pat on the head and walked beside them.

Samira and Shifa were heading outside too but Ginny was stuck on the floor.

Ron gave a look of _I-have-to-take-her-now._ They nodded at him and he left with Harry at his side.

Samira and Shifa went by Ginny and hugged her.

" All my fault. If only I hadn't wanted to dance so bloody much! " Ginny whispered.

" It's okay hun. " Shifa hugged her friend.

" Yeah, it wasn't your fault. " Samira hugged her friend also.

There was a second of silence when both of them said in unison.

" _DANCE?_ " They looked at her incredulously and Ginny rolled her eyes inwardly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ginny woke up and ran straight towards the hospital wing. When Ron and Harry came back last night, they said Madame Pomfrey didn't want people all around the _'tiny one'_ thinking she would suffocate with all the people. So, she had to go to bed feeling all uneasy and guilty.

She ran and opened up the doors of the hospital wing and found Henna reading a book, eating some chips with her left leg wrapped in a red colored cast propped up on a pillow with gifts all around her.

" Henna..." She breathed slightly looking at her.

" Ginny! " Henna said brightly and waved for her to come over.

Ginny looked hesitant but finally went by her friend and sat down in the chair next to the bed and smiled weakly.

" You know it wasn't your fault, so if you say it is I'll smack you! " Henna said grinning at her friend.

" But it was! I mean if I didn't want you to teach me so badly and if we didn't jump on the sofas than your leg wouldn't have gotten hurt! " Ginny waved her hands in the air tears forming in her eyes.

" I know dear, but it was my decision too you know? I was bound to fall off the sofa one of these days. It just happened to be yesterday. So don't fret, my dear! I still wuv you! " Henna laughed and opened her arms to hug her friend.

Ginny smiled and hugged her friend back. Ginny let go and took out her present for Henna.

Henna opened up the box with a frown on her face, she hated receiving presents she felt like she was a charity case or something. Ginny wouldn't hear of it and demanded that she opened it up. Henna sighed and opened up the box to see a Green Ghanabaja just for her, with her name all over it. Henna squealed and hugged her friend while Ginny laughed. They talked a bit when Samira and Shifa arrived giving Henna huge hugs and then yelled at her for doing something so stupid, then they yelled at Ginny for letting Henna doing something so stupid. They both rolled their eyes and said out loud " We aren't babies! Stop taking care of us. " Samira and Shifa looked at each other then sighed and smiled. They gave Henna two books each to keep herself occupied. Ron and Harry and Hermione all came by and gave their regards and presents as well. After about 2 hours Madame Pumphrey was having a fit with all the people who were coming by. She told them all to leave when Ginny protested. She let Ginny stay and everyone else had to go.

It was only them two and Madame Pomfrey had to talk to Henna about her leg anyway.

" Well hun. Seems like it is fractured so you can't walk for about 4-6 weeks. I'm sorry dear. " She sighed.

" WHAT? 4-6 weeks! I'll surely die! " Henna cried and held onto Ginny's hands. " Kill me now, or I shall die of not dancing or walking to go get my precious eggs! " Henna said all dramatically.

Ginny merely laughed while Pomfrey smiled and walked away.

Colin came by later to reassure Henna, but Henna grimaced on how he was still gay and wished he wasn't while he laughed and hugged her anyway and pushed his gift towards her.

The next day, Henna was back into the Great Hall but with crutches. Everyone was treating her like a princess and she was loving every minute of it! To her misery Colin was with her everywhere and she kept on muttering why he was so damn cute, if he's gay! Ginny smiled walked behind them while they were making their way towards their usual seats, She felt eyes on her back again and turned around to see non-other than Draco Malfoy staring at her and her tiny friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was in his bedroom working on his potions homework when someone knocked on his door, He muttered a come-in thinking it was Blaise but..it was merely Pansy in nothing but a see-through night gown showing everything she had. Draco looked at her and smirked slightly as he got up from his desk in the corner of his room, wearing nothing but red silk boxers with his hair in eyes. He walked up towards Pansy and looked down at her, she smiled a seductive smile and placed her well-manicured hands on his hips while pushing herself on to him and grinded slightly. He groaned and captured her lips with his and roamed her mouth with his tongue. She gasped and grinded harder making him groan louder. She let go of his lips and worked down his throat and down to his chest leaving wet kisses. He hissed slightly and ripped off her see-through night gown.

" In a hurry I see? " Pansy smiled looking down at her body and looking at Draco suggestively.

" You can say that. " He smirked and pushed her onto his sofa and finished shagging her. When he was done he collapsed beside her and rolled the other way.

" Gosh, Drakie you don't know how long I've been wanting that! " She laughing behind him, making his eye brows furrow together because of her irate voice. Draco stood up with Pansy looking confused.

" Leave. " Draco said simply walking into his room and fell on top of his king-size bed.

" What? " Pansy said looking lost followed him into his room and looked at him like he was crazy.

" I'm done with you. Leave. " Draco yawned and found the covers pulling it on top of him.

Pansy looked horrified.

" You cold bastard. " Pansy managed to say with a choked voice.

" Sure, next time wear something nicer, yeah? Maybe red? " Draco drawled looking out the window. ' _Red? Where did you get that color from? Surely not Weasley...whoa whoa! You're wearing red boxers remember? Yeah you got it from there. '_

She gathered her remains of the night gown she wore and walked out quietly towards her dorms.

Draco woke up and found Blaise sitting in his kitchen eating some coco-puffs. He hadn't the slightest idea what it was but it bloody well tasted good. He finally kicked Blaise out of his dorm when he walked into his private restroom and showered. He came out smelling lovely ( lol ) and changed into his respected uniform. He caught up with Blaise who was dressed in the same attire and walked towards the Great Hall.

They walked in noticing all the commotion by the Gryffindor table.

" I wonder who died. " Blaise said next to Draco.

" I wish someone would die. " Draco drawled beside him and they found their spots on the Slytherin table.

Draco and Blaise began eating when the commotion subsided a bit and they actually looked at what was causing it all.

_' Oh so the midget broke her leg. How amusing. '_ Draco looked at Henna then looked at Ginny.

His eyes remained on her when she turned around and looked at him dead in the eyes.

_' Why does she always bloody well look into my eyes! '_ he turned away and started picking up a conversation with Blaise. Blaise looked confused but started his end of the conversation as well but he was getting some new Hufflepuff's dorm number so he could sneak in that night but Draco had to ruin it.

Ginny looked into Draco's eyes and before she could analyze what was in them he turned away so abruptly that even Ginny flinched a bit and turned her gaze towards Henna who propped her leg on the table and ordered Harry and Ron to get her all the eggs from the Gryffindor table.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days passed and it was Saturday. Another rehearsal. She hadn't heard from Charles yet and she only sent him one owl asking where he was and if he was okay, but no owl. She sighed inwardly knowing she would have to speak to Malfoy if Charles didn't come by today. She took a shower and wore a cute white tank-top with navy-blue colored diamonds on the v-neck line and navy-blue shorts that had slits on each side and actually were tiny that showed her creamy white thighs with the words Cutie in silver on the bum. She decided that there was no way in hell she would wear that in front of Malfoy even if it was cute! So she wore a huge-black shirt that had an Anime Character called Miroku on the front and baggy grey sweats, she felt that she indeed felt pretty with those cute little tight clothes she wore them as under-garments feeling too lazy to change out of them anyway.

She already told Samira and Shifa about her dream of becoming a dancer, they were pretty angry that she didn't tell them sooner but they forgave her eventually. She waved (bye)you can take out bye if you want to her three best friend's and walked towards one of the secret ways towards Hogsmeade. She arrived at Hogsmeade studio looking at all her classmates. She saw Draco standing next to Tommy talking about something. She tried her hardest to not look over his body to see what he was wearing today and firmly walked towards her group. She found Emily and Kyle doing a routine and were completely oblivious that she was next to them, so she waited for Charles praying that he would come today. Ginny waited and looked around the hall looking at all the couples dancing together she felt lonely and sad, wishing she could have that! Madam D'Maurier cleared her throat next to Ginny making her jump slightly.

" Oh, sorry dear. " She smiled brightly.

Ginny clutched her heart and took in a deep breath. " No, no it's okay. "

" Well I j ust wanted to tell you zat, Charles vill not be coming to ze class today. " Madam D'Maurier smiled weakly at Ginny.

" WHAT? why not? " Ginny demanded trying hard not to sound rude.

" Personal business, so for today Mr. Malfoy shall be your part'ner again! Oui? " She smiled and waved Draco to come over who looked extremely annoyed.

" Now dance my children! " She smiled again and walked away.

They stared at each other again, neither one of them talking.

" So, who the hell is that on your shirt, red? You're boyfriend? " Draco broke the silence looking at her shirt.

Ginny looked down at her shirt and glared.

" For your information, Mal-foy...He is just a cartoon character that I simply am a fan of! " Ginny huffed.

" Hmm, you can't even get a real boyfriend, its sad that you stooped that low and found yourself an obsession with cartoons. So tell me, is he a great boyfriend, red? I'm sure the poor thing keeps you company all the time seeing as he can't simply leave the shirt can he?" He smirked slightly.

" Shut up! " Ginny couldn't hold it in anymore. " Look, ferret! We can either talk civilly or you should just walk way! " Ginny yelled.

" Whatever you say, red. " He tipped his head at her and walked away.

" Damn... Now how am I suppose to practice? " Ginny grimaced.

After 3 hours , she was dead tired and all sweaty she walked into one of the huge restrooms with showers to clean herself up. She took a clean towel and started up the shower closest to her. She took a long hot shower put back on her clothes since she didn't bring any extra, thank Merlin she knew how to get the smell and sweat off of her clothes with a wave of her wand so it didn't feel or smell nasty when she put them on again. Wiping off the water from her face she walked out of the restroom going into the ballroom. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked around.

_Silence._

No one was there, and now that she thought of it. The lights were all off. _Where the hell did every body go?_ She inwardly shivered. She was all alone in a giant ballroom. How long did she take a bloody shower that everyone left without noticing her!

She walked slowly around the ballroom and found no trace of any humans. She sighed out loud when someone grabbed her from behind and clamped her mouth their hand before she could scream.

" If I let go, will you scream? " The voice asked.

Ginny thought for a second. _' If I scream, I'll die, If I don't scream I'll die eventually anyway.'_ She sighed and shook her head No. _Might as well see who wants to murder her right?_ The person released their hand and she turned around to find cold-grey eyes looking back at her chocolate brown ones.

" Bloody hell, Malfoy! What do you think you're doing! " Ginny hissed.

" Shut the hell up, Weasley. What are you doing here? " Draco asked glaring down at Ginny.

Ginny inwardly sighed relief knowing someone else was here but then her fear came back when her brain comprehended that Draco Malfoy was alone with her in a deserted dark ballroom.

Ginny backed away slightly and looked up at Draco. " I should be asking you that too. "

" Well, I asked first, you twit. " Draco rolled his eyes.

" I-I..think I was left behind. "Ginny started after a couple of minutes.

"Me too..." Draco sighed.

_Record Breaks._

Hold on did Draco Malfoy actually agree with her?

" What? " Ginny looked at him wide-eyed.

" We're stuck here for the night, Weasley. " Draco grimaced next to her.

" What? Why can't we just open up the door, and just, you know... leave ? " Ginny said saying like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Because you idiot, Madam D'Maurier puts charms on everything when she leaves. She has charms on the doors so no one can go in or out. she thinks someone might steal something." He sighed.

Ginny looked ready to commit murder.

" So, you're telling me that...we're spending the night together! " Ginny yelled.

" Shut your trap, I am not spending the night with you!" Draco hissed.

" Fine by me! You go your way, I'll go mine! " Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Draco.

" Suit yourself. I'm finding food. " Draco walked away leaving Ginny all alone once again.

Ginny glared at his back and stood alone in the dark ballroom for a couple of minutes when she heard noises in the far corner.

" Eek, Bunnies!" She yelped and ran towards the door where Malfoy just exited.

" Wait, you can't just leave me here, ALL ALONE! Come back! " Ginny inwardly cursed at herself for being such a ninny. She swore to let Henna smack her hard when she got back to Hogwarts... _IF_ she ever got back to Hogwarts. Ginny ran towards Malfoy's direction cursing the whole way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( A/N: Eek done, long ass chappie huh? Anyway my propostion was, well I havent really shagged yet lol big whoop huh? So I don't really know how to do love scenes so if anyone here would like to be my love scene person please email me, I would just like someone to write them for me i'll be sure to describe how i sort of want it though like the mood per say. So if anyone is interested PLEASE EMAIL ME at and I shall put that in my story lol. Thanks! and Thank you for reading, be sure to review a million times:D

Mandie: Thank so much for iming me, you're awesome!

Theresa: Thanks so much for iming me also! You're great.

HyperSquishy: Simple Brilliant. Thanks!

fallenangel: Thanks hun!

Writerofdarkness6: thank so much for reviewing! i'm sorry if i sounded a bit rude, i'll be sure to put your music taste in, gimme some of your fav songs!

My-Chemical-Romance-Fan: Dude you're awesome! did you see them perform at the VMAs?

TheWitchHekate: THANK YOU!

Dayna The Jedi Master Solo: Lol very ironic..haha thank you!

Samira: Haha i love you dear!

slytheringirl-200: Ginny dresses likea man because she had insecurites and all of your other questions should have been answered in the chappie if not, ask away and I shall answer them for you! THanks for reviewing!

CCoLoMBiAnMaMi11: THANK YOU!

blravenclaw101: Thank you!

animefanatic13: I know! Isnt Miroku and Ed so hot! HAHA i love Koga too! YUM! hahah thanks for reviewing!

slytherinsnake-06: thank you!

Jackie: Thank so much for reading lol i know im evil!

dragonlayer:today is your lucky day! haha enjoy!

Eek 62 reviews..I'm in heaven you don't know how this makes me feel, It's simply wonderful!** I LOVE YOU ALL!**

_Love, Henna)_

_and anon reviews are up, if you don't have an account you can still review:D_

_I HAVE PAST MY GOAL OF** 50** REVIEWS THANKS TO YOU:D I LOVE YOU!_


	14. AN: Don't smack me!

**Authors Note: I am terribly sorry to inform you readers that I have severe writer's block! I know this is finally the chapter that everyone wants to know what happens between Draco and Ginny in a dark empty ballroom...all alone, well since i'm a good lil girl, I haven't any naughty ideas! lol, So if you would please give me loads of ideas I might get some inspiration and start writing! The sooner I get ideas the sooner the chapters come out! I'm so sorry for the inconvenience! I love you all dearly and hope you still give me loads of reviews : D, Any scenario would suffice! Be creative and very open! I don't want them to shag obviously lol that's too early but you know! Help me out here! Otherwise it will take me a while to get some inspiration and write a great chapter for you guys especially since many of you have requested looong chapters. Thanks!**

**_Your confused, flustered, frustrated, oddly weird,crazy author,_**

**_Henna :0)_**


	15. Chapter 13: Trapped Part 2

_(A/N: I AM SO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! I will never do this to my wonderful readers ever again! If I have a writer's block, psh so be it! I should still write for you! I hope you enjoy, it is a bit longer then my other chapters, so that should make you guys a bit happy! hopefully! ( crosses fingers) and this also has some fluff:D I also have Ramadan going on, so i'm food deprived, so my brain doesn't function properly. BTW Nov. 11 Friday, Daniel Radcliffe will be on TRL in the US for the first timeto talk aboutGoF! It's also TWO DAYS BEFORE MY BIRTHDAY! I finally turn 18! lol , but really, I have truly missed yall! Beware not beta'd)_

Disclaimer: I'm Delusional, I see them as mine! Mine I tell you! ALL MINE! ( cackles wickedly)

_Chapter 13: Trapped Part 2_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So let go, jump in _

_Oh well, watcha waiting for _

_it's alright 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_so let go, just get in _

_oh, it's so amazing here _

_it's alright 'cause there's beauty in the breakdown._

_Let Go by Frou Frou_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness engulfed Ginny into oblivion as she followed suit of Draco down the narrow hallway. She was tense and frightened, as if she didn't know what to do, why exactly was she running to Malfoy of all the people? Would he make her feel secure? She highly doubted it, but the rumbling of her stomach stopped her thoughts and she frowned.

" Perfect time to get hungry." She said to herself.

She slowed down turning to examine the beautiful hallway, even though it was dark; the tall stain-glassed windows let the moonlight seep through filling the portraits on the wall with life. She studied the gold-plated frames and the dark-cherry colored walls. She was just about to turn the hall when something stirred behind her...

She stopped suddenly her ears perked up for any noise.

_'It can't be Malfoy could it? He was in front of me after all.'_

Something made a low grunt and she jumped running down the hallway, she heard footsteps behind her and she didn't dare look back. She came upon a huge oak doors and reached for the handle

_Locked._

" Damn it. " She cursed quietly.

The footsteps stopped behind her and a hand grabbed her shoulder tightly. She yelped and turned around swinging her arm straight to the persons face.

" What the f- " The voice yelled and slammed straight into the wall on the left.

She was still scared even though she hit the person square in the jaw, she looked at the dark figure on the wall with it's hand on it's jaw. She slowly walked up to the figure her hands balled into fists if the person tried something. The tall stain-glassed walls let the moonlight fall on the strangers hair which glittered because of the white-ness of the color.

" Malfoy! " Ginny said angrily.

Draco's face appeared with his hand on his jaw where it was pink from her punch and looked extremely angry.

" What the hell was that, Weasley? " He glared at her, his eyes shining from the moonlight giving it the glowing effect.

" I don't know you tell me! " Ginny huffed. "You were creeping like a demon, scaring the be-jeepers out of me! "

" I knew you would be coming to find me soon, so I waited for you at the end of the hallway, you twit. " Draco glowered.

" Oh, so you decided to scare me to death, huh? " Ginny looked at him with a defiant stare.

" Maybe. The world would a better place. " Draco straightened up while looking up at the ceiling with his finger on his chin looking thoughtfully.

" Argh! " Ginny threw her hands up in the air with frustration, then folded her arms over her chest.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her then walked away with a swish of his black robes.

" WAIT! " Ginny yelled into the darkness. " Not again! "

She ran towards Malfoy knowing he shouldn't be that far ahead, yet after two minutes she hadn't caught up with him yet, where did he go now?

" Oof! " Ginny's thoughts were interrupted as she hit Malfoy's hard back and fell straight onto the floor.

" Watch it, Weasel. " He hissed. " I don't want to burn another pair. "

" Not my fault, you were the one who left me once again! " Ginny turned her head away pouting; still on the floor.

" Pardon? " He looked down at her." You must be mental thinking I would keep you company. Wasn't it you who said ' _You go you're way, I'll go mine.'_ anyway?"Draco said lightly, a smirk tugging at his lips again.

" I-I..." Ginny started.

" Admit it... You're scared. " Draco looked all around indicating the darkness.

" I, Er...Okay fine! " Ginny sighed. " I'm scared, please don't leave me alone. "

Draco looked at her. " Sorry, I'm not here to baby-sit. I'm going to the kitchens." Draco tipped his head at her and walked away.

She could still see him thankfully, so she followed him knowing that she didn't want to be left alone.

He smirked; sensing she was following him.

They walked into the darkness and Ginny couldn't help wondering if Draco knew where he was going.

_After about five minutes._

" Malfoy? Are we lost? " Ginny asked wrapping her arms around herself to make her feel more secure.

" No. " He said simply and kept on walking.

" Great, We are aren't we? " She said with worry in her voice.

" No we aren't. I know my way around here, Weasel. " His voice retorted.

" Why must men never ask for directions. " Ginny shrugged.

" Because we aren't on the road, you imbecile. " Draco said sarcastically.

Ginny glared at his back and they kept on walking.

" Are we there yet? " She asked after another five minutes.

" No. " He said monotonously.

" Now? "

" No. "

" How about now? "

" Damn it, woman! Shut up! "

" Gosh, I was just asking. " she shrugged.

Draco rolled his eyes and finally saw the golden doors that were the kitchens. He walked in and plopped down on one of the various tables. Once he sat down food magically appeared and he began eating. After about half way done with his food Ginny plopped right in front of him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

" You're sitting here because? " he asked.

" Because I can! " She glared.

More food appeared and Ginny began eating slowly feeling her stomach rumble again.They ate in silence both of staring off to other ends of the kitchen, it was very elaborate. High black ceilings with old dusty chandeliers, giving it an gothic effect. Huge windows all over the kitchen gave it a lot of moonlight feeling as though it was day. The tables were huge and dark grey with specks of silver. It had pans and various other kitchen utensils located around the kitchen giving it an homey look. Ginny sighed inwardly at it's beauty.

" So. " Ginny said breaking the silence. " Good food huh? " she finished lamely.

Draco ignored her and kept on eating.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably and looked around the kitchen once again to see if something could keep her mind of the situation for a little while. After about a minute she became bored staring at the odd colored splatter on the floor, so she broke the silence once again.

" I..Er.." She began.

" Shut it, Weasley. " Draco sneered at her from across the table. " Must you always need talk? "

" I can't help it! It feel awkward eating here listening to you smack on your food with no one saying anything! " Ginny cried. " I couldn't stand it!"

" What? Me smack MY food? " Draco looked incredulous. " You must be mistaken for your own mouth making those noises, Weasel. "

" Argh! Look Malfoy, How about we make a truce? " Ginny asked.

" No. "

" What? Why not? " She asked pleading.

" Why? " he asked simply.

" Because we have to spend the night here together, so we might as well be civil with each other. "

Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny stared at him for a answer.

" Nope "

"Come on!"

" Let me put in laymen's terms..._N-O_"

" Pleaseeee? " She stuck out her lip.

Draco felt an odd reaction in his stomach but thought nothing of it and gave in.

" Fine, Only because you're annoying the hell out of me." Draco sighed.

" Great! So Malfoy, since we are civil with each other mind if I grab some of those yummy looking potatoes on your plate? " Ginny said with a bubbly tone, then grabbed a couple of potatoes off of his plate. Draco gaped her.

"What? " Ginny asked with potato all mushed up in her mouth.

" You really are disgusting. " He said while scrunching up his face.

" Hey! I thought we had a truce! "

" I'm being honest! When did you learn to be such a lady? " Draco asked sarcastically.

" Ha, Ha. Kiss my freckled arse! " Ginny stuffed more potatoes in her mouth.

" Cursing yet again. Very lady like of you. " Draco smirked.

She glared him at him with her cheeks all stuffed.

After that last insult, Ginny and Draco finished eating their food and Draco walked out of the kitchens with Ginny following suit.

Draco led her back to the ballroom and slid down on the wall in the far corner with his head tilted up and one of legs propped up with the other slightly towards his other leg. It was a huge ballroom almost as big as a house ( Think Beauty and the Beast Ballroom ). Ginny sat on the opposite side with her legs up to her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs, not wanting Draco to think she was staying so close by because she was stalking him or something.

Ginny finally became a bit restless after about twenty minutes in the dark.

" Malfoy? " She called from the other side of the room.

" What do you want? " He snapped.

" Can I ask you a question? "

" That is a question, Red. "

" Please! I thought we were being civil! "

" We're being civil; not friends. "

" Come on! I swear on Merlin, that I won't talk about anything that goes on to anyone else unless you let me! " She exclaimed. " I'm really bored! "

" Ah fine. " He sneered from across the room after a couple of minutes.

Ginny made herself comfortable and was laying on her stomach on the floor with her legs tapping against the wall in a rhythmic pattern.

" Why are you in Dance Class? "

After about a minute he spoke.

" Madam D'Maurier is one of Mothers dearest friends; Mother loved dancing. " Draco looked up into the ceiling feeling his eyes burn.

" Oh, I was wondering, because you know Malfoy's and Dancing? Quite funny if you ask me! " Ginny chuckled lightly.

Draco remained quiet and hoped she didn't ask another question about his silence, Ginny felt the tension and let that one question itching away in her brain to let go. She sat quietly, satisfied a bit with Malfoy talking to her civily.

" My turn, Weasel. " Draco called out.

Ginny looked surprised but was glad that he was actually talking back to her.

" Okay, Only fair. "

" Why are you in Dance Class? " Draco asked.

" Because I want to learn how to dance, Mr. obvious! I was jealous of my roommates so I decided on getting lessons to become better than them! "

" You're roommates can dance? "

" Yeah, especially the little one, she might be little but she packs a great swish of the hips! " She sighed, she missed her friends very much, she was wondering if they were going to send out the ministry on her or something, they were very big worrywarts.

" The midget can dance? " Draco pondered. " Interesting. "

" Hey! Don't call her midget! Or anything for that matter! She does have a name you know! " Ginny exclaimed.

" But she's bloody short. "

" And? It's not her fault she's short, she's a great friend of mine okay? " Ginny glared.

" Whatever, Weasel. " Draco drawled again.

After about 20 minutes it was getting extremely hot, Ginny wondered if the A/C worked and she didn't want to go looking for the little box and turning it down alone. She wiped off the sweat on her eyebrow and neck.

" It's so damn hot. " Ginny said.

" I for once agree with you, Weasel. "

" Hey Malfoy, do you think the showers still work and such? " Ginny asked

" They should, I wanna take a bloody shower. " Draco said getting up.

Ginny stood as well, wiping off more sweat, she was wearing sweats for Merlin's sake! She couldn't wait to feel the cold water running down her back.

Draco walked towards Ginny in the darkness and grabbed her wrist taking her towards the huge loo's. They finally came upon the huge loo's and Draco walked in dropping her wrist.

" Hey! You just went into the girls loo! " Ginny called after him.

Draco came out and pointed to the sign right next to it.

**' Co-Ed Loo's '**

" What, are you serious! I took a bloody shower before I left, there were only girls in there! "

" Really? Tragic. " Draco turned back around and walked in.

Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes. _' Men! '_

Ginny walked in and saw Draco taking off his robes. Ginny's eyes went wide as he slid off the robe with so much grace for a man, it was enchanting! She saw how his shirt hugged his body so well, especially since he was sweating for more then thirty minutes.

" Never seen a man take off his clothes? "

" I..What? " Ginny looked up at Draco, seeing him smirking while taking off his tie. " I have too! I do have brothers! " She huffed.

" Oh, Well do you mind?"

" Mind, what? " Ginny asked confused.

" Leaving, I have to use the little boys toilet. " Draco said sarcastically.

" Why should I leave? I'm a girl, you leave, let me do my stuff and then you come back! " Ginny said glaring at him.

Draco Shrugged." Fine, suit yourself." Draco put his hands on his fly and starting unzipping them.

" HEYY!"

Draco stopped and looked at her. " What?"

" You're...You're..Oh My Merlin! I'm a girl here! Do you not have respect? " Ginny asked him incredulously.

" Girl? I don't see a girl, so why should I have respect for you? " Draco pointed at her baggy pants and baggy t-shirt.

" Argh, Whatever. Go take a bloody piss, I'm taking a shower! " Ginny huffed and walked into one of the showers and closed the door.

She took off her clothes and placed them on the rack next to her and started the cold shower.

" Hmm...feels good. " Ginny said out loud, feeling the cold water running down her back and front.

She heard another shower turn on, and couldn't help but think '_ Wow, we're both naked right now, I wonder how he looks naked...I...Er NO I DON'T! ' _She stopped thinking, putting shampoo and soap on her body. She finished doing all of that and turned off the water. She took a towel and wrapped it around herself while putting spells on her clothes so they didn't have sweat or smell on them. She grabbed her cute white tank-top with navy-blue colored diamonds on the v-neck line and tiny navy-blue shorts that had slits on each side, putting them on. She was just about to put her sweat pants on when Draco opened up her shower door.

" What in the bloody hell? " Ginny yelled.

" I was wondering, if you want to go to the kitchens after the shower? " Draco asked.

Ginny was about to burst again when she actually looked at Draco, He was only wear a towel...Merlin, _a towel_, a tiny one at that! You could see his defined legs and his long toned chest still dripping water, and Merlin, was that a six-pack?

" I..Er..huh? " Ginny looked at him dazed.

Draco smirked knowing she was staring at him, so he walked inside the shower room and closed the door behind him. Ginny stared at him wide eyed and stumbled backwards, while he made his way towards her walking slowly in a seductive manner, Ginny gulped and kept on stumbling backwards until she hit the wall, she was trapped he was right above her. He smirked his oh so wonderful smirk and look down towards her face, placing his arms right by her head on the wall and asked once again.

" I said, want to go to the kitchens after your shower? " He said in a low, husky voice near her ear.

She shivered and tried to compose herself. _'what the hell, he is just asking a question in my ear...with no clothes on, I shouldn't be turned on, should I?...Gosh, why does he smell so good?'_ she thought in her head biting her bottom lip. He glanced downward towards her lip, then he let his eyes roam her body, she saw his eyes get wide and he backed away quickly as if he gotten burned.

" What? " she asked confused.

" You..." he started.

" I'm what? " She moved closer to him.

" You look like a...bloody girl! " Draco said disbelieving.

" Huh? " Ginny looked down and saw her chest almost spilling out of the tank top and her shorts riding a bit too high since she just got out of the shower, the water was still clinging to her thighs. She hastily covered herself with her arms with her chin held high.

" What? Never seen a girl before? " She glared.

Draco snorted.

" Never seen a Weasley naked more like. Hold on, I take that back, I would never want to see your brother starkers. I would have to gouge out my eyeballs for that." Draco said making a face of disgust.

" Hey! " Ginny unfolded her arms and pointed out her finger to him. " That is my brother! I thought we we're being civil! "

" Ah, hush. Just fooling around, We are being civil, can we not play around with each other? " Draco asked.

" I, Er... Sure we can play around with each other." Ginny said nervously

Draco looked at her body and smirked.

She looked down at her body." But _NOT LIKE THAT!_ " Ginny said yelping and folded her arms again.

"Ah, don't flatter yourself. " Draco leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. " But I must say, looking good Weasel. " Draco smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henna walked around her dorm room, pacing or hopping with her crutches. She was expecting Ginny back abouttwo hours ago and she still wasn't here. Shifa and Samira went to the library before it closed to get some books for the potions essay that was due in two days. She was all alone, and wondering where the hell her tall red-headed friend would be. She glanced around her room, deciding to do something instead of being a worrywart that she always seem to be. She found a book, and looked at the cover.

" _Angels and Demons_ " She said out loud. " Naw, not in the mood. " Placing the book back where she found it. She hopped over to the Ghanabaja and took out her wand.

" _Gun in Hand by Stutterfly_ " She said clearly and tapped her wand on the Ghanabaja. She hopped over with her crunches towards her bed and fell backwards, looking up at the ceiling and sighing, while the Emo music soothed her restless mind.

Shifa and Samira finally came back to their dorm room after twenty minutes with books in their hands.

" Still isn't here? " Sam asked placing her books on her bed.

" Nope. " Henna said still staring at the ceiling.

" Gosh, You looked so depressed that way. " Shi said placing her books on her nightstand.

" Do not! Can't I just sit in peace while listening to music? " Henna looked at them and glared.

" Whatever, Well maybe she found Charles and went out with him somewhere. " Shi mused.

" But...yeah that's true. " Henna said believing Shifa.

" Probably, I'm tired though, So if she comes in...Uh, don't bother waking me. " Sam smiled and crawled into her bed.

" Loser. " Henna called and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

" I'm going to bed too. Go to bed, Hen. She's probably having a great time with Charles. " Shi said and climbed into bed as well.

" Uh, fine! " Henna stopped the Ghanabaja and climbed into bed. She tapped her wand, which turned off the lights except one and placed it on her nightstand before snuggling in between the sheets.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked their way to the kitchens once again, and Draco finally put on some clothes, decent? _Ah, sure._ He put on his pants and his shirt but buttoned only about half, so it still showed his defined chest. He didn't even let Ginny have time to put on her sweats; she still in her shorts and tank top. So they were both walking towards the kitchens, almost naked, well naked to her since she barely showed any flesh. They went in and sat down at the table they sat at just a hour or two ago. Food appeared once again and they ate, the sweating really digested their food quickly from before. They finished eating and Draco led the way again back towards the darkened ballroom. He found his spot on the floor and she found her spot on the floor and silence was once again.

" Malfoy? " Ginny called out.

" hmm?"

" Since, we have nothing to do and I'm not tired, would you...uh" She started then hesitated before asking her question.

" What? "

" Would you, teach me to dance? Or can we practice? " Ginny asked.

" If I must. " Draco said getting up and wiping off the dust on his pants.

" Great! " Ginny said excitedly and stood up as well.

They found each other and Draco grabbed her wrist to steer her towards the middle of the room.

" Uh, Malfoy..No light. How am I supposed to learn when I can barely see you. " Ginny asked.

" Shut your trap, Watch and learn. " Draco took out his wand and muttered a spell.

Yellowish glowing stream shot out of his wand and turned into a ball of light about as big as a beach ball. It floated up into the ceiling and stayed glowing its gleaming dim, soft light. It seemed like it was a _spotlight_, just for them.

" You let me sit in the dark for more than a couple hours, when you had that spell all along! " Ginny looked at him and glared.

" Yes. " Draco smirked and muttered another spell, which brought out a green, silver Ghanabaja.

" Hey! You have a Weasley product? " Ginny said looking at his Ghanabaja.

" Yeah, you're twinbrothers I like, they do have interesting things to blow up people with. " Draco grinned.

Ginny smiled while Draco turned around and placed his gb ( Ghanabaja) on the floor next to him.

" Alright, position yourself in front of me, we're going to do the waltz. " Draco said suddenly getting into instructor mode.

" Um, Okay. " Ginny said nervously and walked over by Draco and just stood.

" Well?" He said after a couple of seconds.

" I sort of forgot, I put my right hand in yours right? " Ginny said.

" Yes, you're so smart. " He said sarcastically.

" Shut up, I'm trying! I just tend to forget every now and then! " Ginny defended.

Draco sighed impaitently. " Put your damn hand in mine. " Draco took out his hand.

Ginny looked at it for a minute wondering what would her friends think, she danced with Draco Malfoy! or was going to.She took his and felt a shiver go through her body, he firmly gripped it and put his other hand on her waist, while she gasped with the contact.

" Calm down Weasel, I'm just touching your waist. " Draco smirked.

Ginny glared and placed her other hand on his shoulder. They stood and stared at each other for what seemed like hours until Ginny felt uncomfortable under Draco's gaze on her. She cleared her throat.

" Ahem, How about the music? " She looked away and looked around the ballroom, avoiding his gaze.

He snapped out of it and cleared his throat as well. " Oh yes, the music." He let go of her hand and took his wand while saying the song he wanted. " _I'll be seeing you by Billie Holiday. _"

It started slow and Ginny couldn't help but notice how beautiful the song was, the meanings and everything. It felt like she was in the 30's dancing away with her handsome man in the moonlight, drinking champagne. She also noticed that Draco loved oldie music.

He took her hand once again and firmly but surely swayed her around the ballroom. She couldn't help it, a smile spread on her face, _She was dancing! Really dancing!_

"What are you smiling about? " Draco asked smirking at her goofy smile.

" I'm dancing! " Ginny said excitedly.

" Actually, I'm just leading you, which is making you dance. " Draco said matter-of-factly.

Ginny's heart sank. " Oh. "

" Oh don't be fooled. You are dancing you just needed someone who knows how to dance, teach you. " Draco said twirling her around.

" But, Who would? " Ginny said while letting Draco sway her around the ballroom.

" Why your wonderful, sexy tutor. " Draco smirked.

" Really? You would? " Ginny asked expectantly.

" Of course, you twit. I'm already you're tutor. " Draco said.

" But, You never really taught us anything, you just hanged around Sarah the whole time. " Ginny turned away while Draco slowed the pace and they were just slow dancing in the spotlight.

" Jealous much? " Draco said lightly next to her ear.

" What! No! It's just that, this is very important to me. I actually do want to learn. " Ginny said looking at him with pleading eyes.

" Fine, I'll teach you, exclusively. " Draco said after a minute.

" Y-you will? " Ginny asked incredulously.

" Yes. "

" But, after this what if you won't, and go back to the rude bastard you are? " Ginny said.

" Why, I didn't know you would flatter me with such words. " Draco said sarcastically.

" Sorry, it's just that you are a bastard most of the time, okay no wait, all the time." Ginny said nodding her head at him. " But, tonight you seem...wonderful. " Ginny blushed and turned her head away.

" Don't get all mushy with me, Weasel. I'm only being civil, but I will teach you. " Draco looked at her and smirked. " I love dancing, because my mother does. " Draco sighed and turned his head.

The awkward silence was going to drive Ginny mad, they were swaying and talking lightly one minute than he would say something about his mother and the room would just suffocate with the tension. She didn't want to bring anything up, obviously she barely knows the man! But she is a nosey person, but then the music stopped and they were just holding each other. Ginny felt so secure but the silence wasn't comfortable, not since he mentioned his mother.

" Malfoy? How about another song? " Ginny asked hopefully taking away the tension.

" Sure." He let go of her hand again. " Besides you're too stiff, you need to _let go_ and have fun. Here I'll put on a song that will get you riled up, hopefully. " He pointed his wand up at the gb. " _Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy._ "

The music was light, fast and fun. She just wanted to jump up and down and scream her lungs out singing,' _Dance, dance!_ ' But she was rooted to the spot, it was odd, having fun around Draco, so she just stood.

" Well, go on then. " Draco motioned his hands telling her to move.

" No. " She said meekly, twirling her fingers together.

" Why not? Can't dance? " He joked.

" Of course, I can't! " Ginny said exasperatedly.

" Oh come on! You can surely Dirty Dance, right? " Draco asked. Ginny looked around and shook her head and nodded her head.

" Does that mean, maybe? "

" Well, sort of. Henna taught me to belly dance sort of, and over the summer I watched Shifa and Henna shake their arses and stuff, but they are Pakistani, they know how to shake their hips and arses! I don't!" Ginny said loudly trying hard not to cry.

Draco let go of her completely and backed away. Ginny watched him move away and she eyed where he went, he walked and left her in the spotlight whereas he stood away just enough so she could see his face, gleaming with the dim light. He smirked his oh so wonderful smirk. Ginny felt her stomach flutter.

" Dance for me. " he said simply.

" What? " Ginny asked back nervously.

" Belly dance for me. " he said again folding his arms to his chest.

" But, what!.._Oh..no.no.no_ " Ginny said moving her arms around like she was mad, then turned her back ready to walk away.

" Thought so. " Draco said putting his hand to rest under his chin.

Ginny stopped and turned back around, glaring. " And, what is that supposed to mean? " she demanded.

" That, you don't know how to 'belly dance' nor shake your hips. " Draco stated stroking his chin.

" You think I can't shake my hips?"

" No, I don't think, I know. "

" HA! shows how much you know! I can shake my hips and my arse too! " Ginny said matter-of-factly.

" Show me. " Draco said.

" I will! " Ginny took out her wand and pointed it at Draco's gb, wishing he had a Arabic song. " _Any Arabic song._ " She said clearly.

To her relief, Habibi came on. The music was fast and elegant. She conjured up a navy scarf, tied it securely around her hips, she got into the center of the spotlight and stood in Belly Dancing Mode.

" I can do this. " She said to herself, and smiled.

Draco smirked and looked at her up and down.

She swayed a bit then she started to shake her hips side to side, remembering what Henna told her. ' _feel the music_. ' She finally got into the zone, and shook her hips and swayed all around the circle and even dared to go around Draco and shake her arse in front of him. The music finished and she stood panting in bdm position.

" So, Weasel can move huh? " Draco said walking towards her, he stood inches from her face and said near her ear. " Now show me dirty. "

She looked up at him confused, but did it none-the-less. Draco pointed to his gb and said " _Too close by Blue_ "

The music started with a fast beat, but the words were slow, so they only way you could dance was to be dirty. Ginny stood straight while Draco came right behind her and placed his arm on her waist and pulled her against him. She was shocked, surprised, enthralled, she was anything you name it! He started to move behind her while holding her and she moved with his rhythm.

_All the slow songs you requested, _

_you're dancing like you're naked _

_Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)_

_Yeah boo, I like it _

_No, I can't deny it But I know you can tell I'm excited, oh girl_

The words were being branded in her mind and felt awkward but so full of, was it passion? No...couldn't be. She finally _'let go'_ as Draco said, and just went with the flow, feeling free. She started shaking her arse on his crotch and danced with him. He gripped her more firmly and swayed behind her and let his other arm slid down her side to her hip, caressing her.

_Step back you're dancing kinda close _

_I feel a little poke coming through On you _

_Now girl I know you felt it _

_Before you know I can't help it_

_You know what I wanna do._

As if the song was making us do things, well i guess it was. She could feel his manhood right on her arse, and she just felt the need to do something only a scarlet woman would do. He brought both hands on her waist and pulled her closer and she felt like being daring so she did what she saw Henna and Shifa do once at parties. She grabbed both of his hands and slid down his pants, he groaned. She then shook her arse right by his feet and slowly shook her arse up his pants, back to his crotch and swayed.

_Baby girl's dancing so close_

_Ain't a good idea _

_'Cause I'mma want you now and here _

_The way that you shake it on me _

_Makes me want you _

_so bad sexually Oh girl_

Draco couldn't take it anymore, This girl was so close, yet so far from his reach. She was like forbidden fruit, he wanted a taste of it, and badly too. He wanted to turn her around and snog her senseless, but he just couldn't do that. They were rivals and all of this sexual tension was getting to him. He had to stop this now or he probably wouldn't be able to hold himself back. The music stopped and Draco let go of her and backed away.

" What's wrong? " Ginny asked.

" Nothing, You dance well. You just need to have help on the stiffness. " He said and turned around to walk away.

" Where are you going? " Ginny asked. " Did I do something wrong? I-I'm sorry if I touched you the wrong way or something, I-I just got in the mood. " She rambled.

He held up his hand to make her stop. " No, it's nothing like that. I just have to go the loo. " and with that he walked away.

After thirty minutes he came back and he found Ginny on the floor laying down with her eyes closed.

' _Is she sleeping? Hopefully. I don't want her to know what she does to me. Blast! A Weasley turning on Malfoy, What has the world come to? '_ Draco said internally and knelt down beside her.

_' Wow she really is beautiful. '_ He studied her face and then moved two feet away from her and laid down himself, soon sleep devoured him as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight shone through the beautiful tall windows, hitting Ginny straight in the face, she twitched her nose and opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She felt air right by her neck with a strong arm on her waist. She turned and her chin collided with someone's nose. She screamed loudly and stood up.

" Bloody hell! What was that for? " Draco looked up and glared at Ginny venomously.

" Y-You! What are you doing in my dorm room! " Ginny screamed.

" Dorm room? " Draco rolled his eyes. " Look around, you dimwit. "

Ginny glanced around and everything came back to her. " Oh. " She sighed. " Sorry. "

" First you wake me up from my beauty sleep, scream in my face, then say sorry?" Draco concluded.

" I Forgot where I was. " Ginny took her hands together and twirled them around.

" Well I'm not much of a morning person, so shut the fuck up and go back to sleep." Draco glared once more and laid back down on the floor.

Ginny looked at him while he laid and stared at him, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and it was actually his breath that was on her neck and arm on her waist.

" You were holding me weren't you? " Ginny asked bluntly.

" Only because you woke in the middle of the night, screaming about the darkness. I told you to shut up and go back to sleep, but you almost starting crying, I already told you that I'm not a morning person, so I need my sleep. You asked me to hold you, and when I said no you started whimpering, gosh you were bloody annoying. So I held you and you fell asleep." He yawned. " And that was that. Now go back to sleep! " and with that he closed his eyes.

Ginny looked at him wide-eyed. " I am not scared of the dark! " She yelled.

He growled and opened up his eyes. " Well if not, you really wanted me to hold you last night. " He smirked and closed his eyes again.

Ginny's mouth dropped open. " NO! Don't you dare flatter yourself Malfoy! I know for sure that I am not scared of the dark anymore! It's Henna who is scared of the dark not me! " She wailed her arms around.

" Fine, Let me ask you this, Does she use a light to go to sleep? " He said with his eyes still closed.

She thought for a moment. " Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? " She asked confused.

" How long has it been since you've slept without a light in the room? " He asked again with his eyes closed.

She thought again for moment then her eyes went wide. " Oh. Merlin! I didn't even think about that! Henna has been with me all six years and is still scared of the dark. So we haven't slept in the darkness, in forever even at home! Whoa. " Ginny said thoughtfully. " I guess I can stop making fun of her now. " She shrugged and looked down at Draco who was smirking with his eyes closed.

" Why is she scared of the dark? " He asked.

" She said her room is haunted back home in Texas, she has some things happened to her in the dark. " Ginny shrugged.

" Another great secret for blackmail. " he smirked.

" Hey! Don't you dare! I have a lot on you too! "

" Hmm, really? Like what? "

Ginny didn't want to say it but she wanted to bring it up so badly. " _Your mother._" She whispered.

He immediately dropped his smirk and it turned into a scowl, he opened up his eyes and shot daggers at Ginny. She gulped and backed away. " I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. "

He stood up and walked right in her face. " Don't you ever fucking talk about my mother in front of me! " He yelled into her face.

Ginny felt her eyes well up. " I said I'm sorry! " She curled her arms together trying to feel secure.

He put on a sneer and turned around. " Why can't you just bloody shut up? You're always yapping away and saying things that no one wants to hear!" He yelled again he turned around, and Ginny felt like bursting into tears, she saw the emptiness in his eyes and the sadness flowing through. A few tears escaped and he sneered.

" Think crying will make me apologize or sympathize to you? " He glared.

She wiped her tears. " N-No. "

" Good. " and with that he turned and walked to the other end of the ballroom, picking up his shirt pulling it on and sat down staring at the ceiling.

Ginny stood rooted at the spot and wiped away her tears, No ever yelled at her except her parents, she know knew that she was very sensitive. She felt weak and so low. She sighed and sat down where she stood and stared at the window.

' _Stupid Ginny! How could you have said such a thing! '_ She roughly wiped away another tear that fell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shifa woke up and screamed, which of course woke everyone else up.

" What?" Henna got up groggily.

" What happened? " Sam got up wiping her eyes.

Shifa pointed at Ginny's bed, Henna's eyes went wide. " Merlin! I knew this would happen! "

Shifa nodded her head vigorously, speechless.

"The bunnies ate her didn't they? " Henna gasped put her hand to her mouth.

Sam threw a pillow and hit her directly on her head which made her fall back.

" Hey! no throwing things at small people! " Henna yelled getting up and throwing the pillow back at Sam.

" She still isn't here! " Shi finally said and walked over toSam's bed.

" How can you be so sure? " Sam asked.

" Her bed is made. " Shi said.

" Ah, true. "

" Yeah, that is true, she never makes her bed. " Sam looked around at her bed.

" Merlin, what are we going to do! What if she died or something? " Henna said with worry in her voice.

" It can't be that bad, can it? "

" Let's go to Dumbledore. " Sam concluded.

" We can't! " Henna got up out of her bed and walked over andsat onSam's.

" We have to, what if she is hurt? " Sam looked at Shi and Henna.

Shifanodded her head. " We have to, Henna. "

" No! She might be hurt, but what if she's not? She will never forgive us, if she can't go dancing anymore! She loves it yall, she really does! " Henna said exasperatedly.

" Henna, this isn't your decision, we have to do this. hurt or not. " Sam got out of bed and put on a robe walking out of the dorm room. Shi smiled sadly at Henna and followed Sam out the door.

Henna screamed in frustration. " Ginny, If you can hear me! I'm telling you, if you complain about not going to dance class, I tried! Where the bloody hell are you! You better not be hurt, or I will hurt you myself, if you are safe!" Henna bounced off the bed, grabbed her robes and ran out the room after her friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A hour or two later, Ginny didn't exactly know how long she sat there in the same spot, feeling like shit basically. She thought he was different, he might have been rude but that's his nature, he still held her through the night and took her to the kitchens, even helped her dance a bit, but it all changed with a flash. She sighed inwardly, trying not to ruin the silence that was there for so long, she didn't want to disturb him. He still sat there staring at the ceiling, just blinking every now and then, she felt her eyes well up again. _' Gosh, I hate being a girl! We are always so emotional. '_ She was just about to get up off her legs to let the blood circulate when the ballroom doors opened. They both looked up towards the door.

" Mr. Malfoy? Ms. Weasley? "

" Madam D'Maurier! " Ginny yelled and stood up.

" What on ze earth, are you twodoing here? " The plump little witch walked by smelling strongly of roses, with bright pink lipstick.

" We got locked in, we had to stay all night! " Ginny hugged Madam D'Maurier like she never seen another human before.

Madam D'Maurier patted Ginny's back. " Ah, you poor, poor dears. Draco, you knew where the kitchens and everything were though right? " She looked over and Draco who finally stood up and nodded his head while walked past them.

" What is wrong with 'em? " Ginny let go and shrugged at Madam D'Maurier and walked out with her towards the entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: I hope this fulfilled your longing for my story, that sounds soo conceited of me, so I'll stop lol!Again I'm sorry not updating quickly enough, AP classes suck sometimes! But I promise to have the next one out as soon as I can! Please still R&R! Thanks for reading! Also download these songs or buy them, it's wonderful music! Especially the oldies, my fav:0)_

_BTW: Want a great D/G story? If you havent read Struggle, its a beautifully written story, full of angst and romance. I personally, cried my eyes out! The only fanfic to do that to me, she/he is my inspiration!_

_THANKS TO THESE WONDEFUL PEOPLE WHO TRIED TO HELP ME AND REVIEWED!_

_AmyXxXRose  
Ginny-and-Draco-fan-  
CColombianMami11  
1 in hall of freaks  
wendy  
animefanatic13  
cap.l  
kit  
blravenclaw:  
carmel12372  
dragonlayer  
Mandie  
C4tluv3r  
Rainbowcoolr_

_Anyone else I forgot, please kill me now or forever hold your peace! _

_R.I.P. Dumbledore!_

_Love, Henna_

_NOVEMBER 13th IS MY 18th BIRTHDAY! Woo Hoo! (does the happy dance) _

_**For my present, I want more than 100 reviews pleaseeee! Or even a review would be the best present ever:D**_

_**Btw, tell me if my chapter was eh, or actually good, I think I suck at writing love scenes, I'm better at angst and humor! Also if my story is too "american" for you, don't read my story then! I am American, and Ginny's bestfriends are American as well they will talk in some slang but obviously they aren't going to change the way they talk just because they are in Britain. OKay? (calms down now) But keep on reviewing:0)**)_


	16. Chapter 14: Dumbledore's Announcement

**(A/N:** Sorry! Here is a fresh new chapter, it's a bit short I think. Don't worry the juicy stuff is coming up:D I promise you won't be disappointed! I love you all and keep on reviewing and reading! It makes me feel mucho special! Happy Reading :D )

**Tis' Beta'd! By my wonderful friend, Samira:D**

Disclaimer: Have you seen Draco in the new film, in that all-black suit?...Merlin I almost wet my pants. So gorgeous! I have to have him!...but sadly I can't. I will find a way though! Mwahaha!

**Chapter 14 - Dumbledore's Announcement**

**xX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0o**

_Strangers in the night, two lonely people  
We were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment  
When we said our first hello.  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away,  
A warm embracing dance away_

**- Strangers in the night by Frank Sinatra**

**xX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0o**

Samira and Shifa stalked past the Fat Lady with her muttering about people not letting her sleep with Henna hopping with her crutches slowly behind them. Dawn was approaching, and Ginny was still not back at Hogwarts. Even Henna believed something must have happened, but keeping her friends strong will in mind, she dare not speak her though outloud, her thoughts.

" Jelly Squirrels, " Samira said clearly to the stone gargoyle, wrapping her robes closer to body while the stairs appeared and Shifa helped Henna get on the stairs taking them higher, and higher to the front doors of the merciful, great wizard, Headmaster Dumbledore. Samira knocked firmly with a determined look and the doors opened automatically, letting them in without further ado.

They walked in ( or hopped in, in Henna's case ) and looked up at the beautiful office, filled with small gadgets and things flying around with navy blue color painted on the walls and bowls and bowls of all sorts of candies. In the far corner there was a door and it opened, revealing the Headmaster with a long silver, broomsticks patterned nightgown and a grinning smile.

" My dears, How wonderful for you to come and greet me so early in the morning. " Dumbledore said with amusement.

" Sorry, Headmaster, for waking you up so early, but there is a situation in our hands. " Samira said nervously.

" Oh please, sit down first. " He pointed to three chairs behind them that weren't there before. They took their seats and Henna laid her crutches next to her chair staring longingly at the now and laters bowl next to her.

" Please, take some, my dear. They are simply my favorite. " Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling.

Henna blushed, and grabbed a couple. " Well, now that we are situated, tell me indeed what is wrong? " He took some chocolates next to him and started popping them in his mouth.

" Ginny hasn't been back to Gryffindor Tower since yesterday. We think something terrible has happened to her. " Samira stated.

" Ah " Dumbledore popped one more chocolate in his mouth and turned to Henna and Shifa. " Do you believe that as well? "

" Well no, I just thi- " Henna started while unwrapping a now and later, when Shifa kicked her leg.

" OW! You bloody cow! That 's the leg that's in the cast! " Henna glared.

" Oops, Sorry. " Shifa said sheepishly. " Well yes, I think something happened to her. "

" Why wouldn't she be in the Gryffindor Tower? " Dumbledore said, studying them intently.

" Er...You see sir. Ginny started this Dance Class in Hogsmeade, and we think that something might have happened in Hogsmeade. "

" Ah, I see. " Dumbledore said looking at them in a bemused way, making them wonder what the heck is wrong with their Headmaster.

" We must certainly look for her then. " He got up and strolled towards Fawkes and started feeding him.

The three of them looked at each other, wondering what the heck was going on. " You know girls, you see this bird? " Dumbledore said with his back facing them. " This bird increases courage of the pure heart, yet strikes fear into the unpure. You should never mess with a phoenix when it's mind is made up, and is determined. Mind you, they are still beautiful creatures. " He said stroking the scarlet feathers of Fawkes.

They all had similar looks of confusion except Henna who was busily stuffing now and laters in her robes.

Samira gave her a stern look.

"What?" Henna lifted up her hands and half of the now and laters fell out of her robe pockets. She sheepishly picked them up and started to put them back into the bowl.

"I shall look for her, until then, you go on down to your dormitories and get ready for breakfast." Dumbledore turned and smiled.

They all got up and thanked the Headmaster and headed down the stairs into the hallway walking towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"What in the bloody hell, was he talking about?" Samira said rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know, he's odd early in the morning." Shifa said nodding.

"Just in the morning?" Samira looked at Shifa.

"You dolts, he gave you a riddle." Henna said hopping while trying to put a now and later in her mouth.

"Henna, don't eat candy early in the morning!" Shifa said taking away her now and laters.

"Hey!" She reached out to grab them.

"Hey, you're right!" Samira said ignoring Shifa and Henna. "But what does it mean? "Putting her finger on her chin thinking.

"Mine!" She grabbed some and stuffed them into her already full robe pockets.

"I don't know." Shifa said giving up on Henna and gave the password to the Fat Lady. They walked in towards their dormitories, the sun was up now and in an hour breakfast would start. They reached their dormitories and got a flash of red.

"Ginny!" The three of them yelled and slammed the door shut.

"Guys!" Ginny screamed and hugged them all. "You do not know what the hell happened! I'm so glad to be home! My bed, my precious bed! "She said lying down on her bed, curling up.

"You prat! Where the hell have you been? "Samira yelled sitting down on her bed.

"Yeah! We would like to know, scaring us to death! We thought you died! "Shifa shrieked.

"Merlin, can you sound more like my bloody Mother." Ginny sighed.

"That's rude"

"Ah, Shaddap. It's my Mother after-all." Ginny mused and turned to look at her three best friends.

Shifa, Samira and Henna gave her a look.

"Okay, Okay sorry!" Ginny said surrendering with her hands.

"You do know that we went to the Headmaster, right?" Samira said looking at Ginny.

Ginny bolted up. "What! You didn't! " She looked at Shifa and Henna, they both nodded.

"We had to; we thought something happened to you." Shifa started.

"But! I'm fine! Look! Nothing happened." Ginny sighed. "Great, no more dance classes for me. "

"I tried, but Dumbledore hasn't said anything, so he must know." Henna shrugged. "He knows everything, you know."

"I guess, Oh well." Ginny frowned. "But at least I have great friends who look after me." She smiled and laid back down on her bed.

"So, tell us the story!" Samira said with enthusiasm.

Ginny smiled and turned to look at them. "You see, what happened was." Ginny told them the whole story about being left in the ballroom with Draco Malfoy of all people and how he was nice until she mentioned his mother.

"Oooh, that sucks arse, what happened with his mother?" Shifa asked with a sad look on her face.

"Didn't you two read the Daily Prophet this summer?" Samira said looking at both of them.

"No. " Both of them said together.

"Malfoy's Mother died." Samira said in a hushed tone.

"No way! No wonder he was such a bastard whenever I mentioned his Mother." Ginny said gasping. "Shit! I feel so bad now." Ginny buried her head in her pillow."He hates me."

"Ah, don't be so down, love. He does hate you." Ginny looked up and glared at her. " What? He hates all of us, but you didn't know about his Mother." Shifa said getting up and sitting on Ginny's bed rubbing her back in a soothing way.

"Yeah, you didn't know." Samira said standing up.

Ginny put her face back on her pillow and looked up again towards the window. "It was so nice, it seemed as though we were strangers, just strangers. Dancing together and having a wonderful time." She sighed again.

"So Romantic!" Shifa said with awe in her voice.

"Indeed. Well let's get ready for breakfast, and lessons." Samira said walking towards the shower.

"Yeah, yeah, hey where's Henna?" Ginny asked finally noticing the little one hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation.

"Yeah, where is she?" Shifa looked around and then they both heard cackling in the far corner.

Ginny got up and wandered over to Henna's side of the room, her clothes and books were all over the place and there by the window was Henna hunched over the candy; now and laters eating them like mad. She looked up and laughed loudly at Ginny.

"HAHAHHAHA... sugar is your friend." Henna laughed again and stuffed more candy into her mouth.

Shifa rolled her eyes. "I told her not to eat candy early in the morning."

"Just in the morning? Never let her eat candy again. "Ginny said with wide eyes and walked towards her wardrobe looking for clothes for the day.

**xX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0o**

They finished their morning routines and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Henna finally died down from the candy and went back to her normal self, which wasn't really normal was it? Ginny still seemed to be in a depressed mood, but tried to hide it by smiling and waving to people while entering the Great Hall. They found their usual seats. To Ginny's relief, no one but her best friends noticed that she was gone all night. Food appeared on their golden plates, and they began to eat. Ginny ate most of her food but started picking at it in the end.

_'Gosh, he must think of me as some stupid girl who just pries in everyone's business. I can't believe I opened up my big mouth!'_ She stabbed her eggs with her fork. '_Well, it shows that he does have some emotions. It seems that he loved his Mother since he got so riled up. '_

Ginny sighed once more, and that exact moment the Great Hall doors opened and in came Draco and Blaise. All the girls from the other tables sighed and _'Ooohed'_ to their neighbors. They walked together wearing their Slytherin robes and both of their long and shaggy hair moving with each step as they sat down at the Slytherin table, just looking _gorgeous._

Ginny rolled her eyes at the girls, but then turned to see if Draco was still upset. He looked up and caught her gaze. He sneered and looked back at Blaise who started eating. She sighed and turned back to her food.

"Merlin, doesn't Blaise look yummy today." Henna mused smiling a goofy smile.

"Yeah, but he's like three feet taller than you." Shifa smiled.

"So! Nothing is wrong with being short! " Henna glared and then stared back at the dark haired Slytherin withthe same goofy smile.

Then there were screeches coming from the great, tall windows and in came the owls. One flew by each of them.

"Mum, sent me home-made food!" Shifa said smiling.

"Mum, sent me, _stuff_..." Henna poked at her package oddly.

"_EEK!"_ Samira screamed.

They all turned towards her. "What! What happened? "They all said at once.

Samira just grinned and showed her the letter she got from her owl. Henna grabbed the letter and read out loud while the others huddled around her.

_Dear Love,_

_I promised I would visit you, so I'm coming December 15. I've missed you! I have to tell you loads about this huge fish I caught and I can't wait to meet your three friends you always talk about. They must be charming, just like you._

_Yours,_

_Tom Felton_

"Awww! He's coming! So cool! I can't wait to meet him! "Henna gushed.

"So lucky! He seems nice." Shifa said smiling.

"I'm really glad you got someone, about time too!" Ginny grinned.

"I know! I'm so excited! I can't wait! "Samira said jumping around in her seat.

They all finished and ate. They were about to leave when Professor Dumbledore got up on the podium, ready to give a speech. He usually never gave speeches, so the hall was hushed and every gave curious glances to their neighbors.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day." He said smiling. "I myself love eg- "Professor McGonagall gave him a look." Ah, yes, sorry. Well What I would like to say, is very important and, I assure you, fun for everyone." Everyone gave a sigh of relief. "I have been informed that certain students have taken a liking to dancing this year." He turned his gaze towards Ginny, and she blushed hoping no one would notice. "I am proud to announce that this year Hogwarts will play host to a Dancing Contest!" Everyone bursts applause and praise when he raised his hand to silence them. "Anyone may enter, but you must have a partner to participate. You get one chance to show the whole school, if you can really dance. You will win a five hundred galleons as well as a trip to a foreign place with your partner and families! The contest will be held on Christmas Eve. Give your names to your head of houses and good luck!" He smiled and went back to his spot where all the teachers were and started to talk to Hagrid about a dream he had about unicorns.

"What!" Ginny exclaimed. "He knows!"

"I told you, he knows everything." Henna said nodding.

"Great." She put her head on the table. "Just bloody great."

"So are you going to enter?" Shifa asked Ginny.

Ginny looked up and snorted. "Psh, me enter? I don't think so. I'm terrible! "

"Are not! You have improved. You just have to be confident!" Samira said.

"I can't! Anyway, I know you and Henna are going to enter. What's the chance that I'm going to beat you two?" Ginny said looking at them.

"I don't think I'll enter, I think I'll help." Shifa said.

"Yeah, me too. I want to help organize this thing." Henna said nodding. Ginny looked at Samira.

"Don't look at me. I don't dance." Samira said waving her hands. "Plus, Tom is coming and...That's all I really care about at the moment." She grinned stupidly.

Henna snickered while Shifa smacked her upside her head. "That's wonderful, dear." Shifa smiled, while Henna rubbed her head.

"Fine, I'll enter." Ginny smiled slightly, then it fell. "Guys! I don't have a partner! "

_Thud._

Her head connected with the table.

" Poor dear. " Henna patted her head then went back to her eggs.

**xX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0o**

Draco arrived at Hogwarts with Madam D'Maurier and much to his disgust the girl Weasley. He bid Madam D'Maurier goodbye while giving her kiss on the cheek, nodded at Ginny and walked past both of them towards the Slytherin dungeons.

He came upon the dungeons, said the password, and walked in. It was about to be dawn and no one was in the common room just yet, much to his relief. He didn't feel like answering all the nosey Slytherins on where he went. He walked to his dorm room, and said the password. He walked and of course, his best friend _would _be sitting in his kitchen eating cereal with nothing but boxers on.

"Blaise! What did I tell you about being in my room without me being here! "Draco yelled.

"Calm down! You have to explain yourself to me first!" Blaise said getting up from the kitchen table and walking into Draco's living space and sat on the couch. "Where the hell have you been? "

"Out." Draco said simply and walked into his room taking off his shirt and pants; leaving him in his boxers.

Blaise walked in and gave him a _No-shit-you-went-out-tell-me-where_, kind of look.

Draco sighed and grabbed some clean clothes and walked past Blaise towards his bathroom.

"I went to Helen's. " Draco turned on his shower.

"Helen D'Maurier?" Blaise said looking at Draco.

"Yes."

Blaise sighed. "I thought your father came and got you or something. I was worried. "

Draco snorted. "I'm fine. You don't have to be my Mother, just because she's gone, Blaise. I can take care of myself. "

"Right, so how come you stayed all night?" Blaise said leaning against the frame of the doorway.

"Got locked in with the Weasley bitch." Draco said casually and got some towels from his cabinet.

"You what! Hold up!" Blaise said walking towards Draco."You mean to say, you were with the Weasley chit, the whole night? "

Draco nodded.

"Was she _good_?" Blaise said smiling.

Draco smacked him upside his head. "You fool; I wouldn't dirty my hands with such filth."

"Nothing?" Blaise shrugged.

"But, she isn't a man anymore." Draco smirked.

"So, we did get some action huh?" Blaise said getting excited to hear details.

"You really are a girl, aren't you?" Draco said joking, while Blaise glared.

"She was taking a shower and I walked into her shower to ask if she wanted something to eat. And she was getting dressed. So naturally, I saw her body...a _nice_ body at that." Draco smirked.

"_Nice_." Blaise smirked.

Draco then pushed Blaise out of his bathroom. "I'll meet you down in the common room."

"Fine. But I'm taking some cereal! "Blaise said grabbing some cereal,while Draco rolled his eyes and shut the door.

**xX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0XxxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0XxxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xx**

Twenty minutes later, they both were freshened and looked_ 'Fabulous'_ as Blaise said. They walked in shoulder to shoulder into the Great Hall while girls from all over, _'Oohed'_ and sighed at their appearance.

Blaise smirked and winked at them devilishly while Draco just kept on walking towards their table and sat down. Draco felt eyes on him, and he turned to see who was staring. He saw the Weasley girl, and sneered. He was still angry that a girl like her could get under his skin and make him want to wring her neck, but snog her senseless. He was getting a headache and turned back to Blaise who was busily piling food on his plate.

He started eating and couldn't get this girl out of his mind. _'What the hell was she thinking, talking like that to me? I'm much higher than she is; she should look up to me! I can't believe that she actually caught me thinking about my Mother, every now and then. You let your guard down Draco. See what happens when you let people in? Stay how you are. Cold, and ruthless. '_

There was a screech and the owls came floating in, Draco's black eagle; _Midnight_ ( got it from Samira:D), came to rest beside his plate. And Blaise' white eagle, _Radiance_, came to rest beside Blaise's plate as well. _Such irony, no?_

"Whoa, Rad. Calm down." Blaise swatted his bird, while it hooted around for bread.

Midnight slowly walked to Draco and handed him a package. Draco let it nip at it his finger while looked at the package. _From home._ Draco grimaced.

Much to his relief, it was just snacks and such that their house elves knew he liked.

"Oooh! I love those! "Blaise grabbed some snacks and started to open them.

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaise's Daily Prophet and started scanning the front.

Blaise started to tell him about his weekend, but Draco wasn't listening and kept on nodding here and there. They finished eating and were about to get up with Professor Dumbledore got up on the podium to say a speech.

"Wonder, what the old fool has to say." Blaise said next to Draco.

"I wonder." Draco said.

"Sorry to interrupt your breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day." He said smiling. "I myself love eg- "Professor McGonagall gave him a look. Draco and Blaise rolled their eyes. "Ah, yes, sorry. Well, What I would like to say is very important and, I assure you, fun for everyone. "Everyone gave a sigh of relief." I have been informed that certain students have taken a liking to dancing this year. "He turned his gaze towards Ginny, and she blushed. Draco stared at her, and wondered if she told him. "I am proud to announce that this year Hogwarts will play host to a Dancing Contest!" Everyone bursts applause and praise when he raised his hand to silence them. "Anyone may enter, but you must have a partner to participate. You get one chance to show the whole school, if you can really dance. You will win a five hundred galleons as well as a trip to a foreign place with your partner and families! The contest will be held on Christmas Eve. Give your names to your head of houses and good luck! "He smiled and went back to his spot where all the teachers were. Draco sighed and Blaise looked at Draco.

"You going to enter?" He asked.

He snorted. "No."

"Why not! It will be fun. Come on!" Blaise pleaded.

Draco contemplated for a moment._ 'I have to speak with her; did she say anything to Dumbledore?'_

"No." Draco said firmly.

"Come on, Draco! It will be fun! We can get some cute girls, have them shake their arses in front of us, and shag them later!" Blaise mused.

Draco looked at Blaise, Blaise stuck out his lip.

"Persistent bastard." Draco hissed.

Blaise smiled.

"Snape won't like this. "Draco said nodding.

**xX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0XxxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0XxxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xx**

The day went by like a breeze for Ginny, even though her weekend was horrible, her day was filled with care-free classes. She decided to go study for a while in the library. She went and found her three best friends sitting at a table near the window, over-looking the mountains and the lake. They studied and finished their homework and headed back towards Gryffindor Tower. They passed by Professor McGonagall and people were giving her pieces of paper with their names on them. Ginny sighed and felt dread. She couldn't think of anyone who could be her partner. But she did think, oh yes she did. But why did Malfoy's face keep on appearing in her mind? She couldn't ask him! He would skin her alive after what happened at the Hogsmeade Studio. She really wanted to enter, but she couldn't without a partner. She thought of asking Ron, but that was her brother. She thought of Colin, but he was already entering with some other girl that asked him earlier. The Fab Four were making it down to the Gryffindor Tower when Ginny realized that she left her homework on the table.

"Guys! I left my homework. I'll be back, you all go on! "She said and turned around running towards the library.

She hoped her homework was still there, she worked so hard on it. She walked in, catching her breath and found her homework lying where she left it. She smiled and grabbed it, and headed back out. She walked down the hall and turned the corner when someone grabbed her wrist and spun her back around slamming her into the person's chest hard.

She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy's face. "Malfoy?" She asked.

"Weasel." He said smirking.

She felt the warmth coming from his body and she felt shivers going up and down her body. She looked into his grey eyes and saw the bitterness behind him.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, for what I said." She said looking at him.

He seemed to be thinking, his hair falling into his eyes. "I suppose."

She was still in his grip and wiggled a bit. He let go, and stared at her.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about Hogsmeade?" He said with a not- so- kind voice.

"What? No! "Ginny said looking at him." My roommates did. They were worried about me, so they went and told him. "

"Whatever. Don't tell anyone about what happened there." He stepped closer and bent down, so that his face was merely inches away from hers. "Got it? _No one_ or you will pay. "He sneered and stood up straight.

"Fine." Ginny said. He looked surprised but then composed himself. "Right." He said and started to walk off.

Ginny looked after him, but then got an idea. "Malfoy!" She called out.

He turned around and looked at her.

She looked down at her hands and started twirling them around. She looked up again and said in a confident tone. _"Would you like to be my partner for the contest?"_

**xX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0XxxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0XxxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xxo0oxX0o0Xx**

**(A/N**:Sorry took me forever to update! I've just been reading like crazy. Btw GoF Was bloody awesome! I know it wasn't totally like the book, but it was just hilarious! I think if it wasn't hilarious I wouldn't have liked it so much. And My God, did you see all the hotties walking around? Dan, Rupert, Rob, James, Oliver, and of course TOM! Merlin, they have grown up and looked soo gorgeous! How can you not like a movie with all of them! lol! Tell me what you think of the movie. btw, just to let you know, I hated Dumbledore and it was a bit rushed. and Voldemort wasn't that scary, don't you think? Could have done better. But it's done and finished! I went the first day and dressed up! I'm trying to get pictures so yall can see. I dressed up as Parvati Patil, but everyone called me Harry, so I guess I'm Harry! lol.

Well Review Please! And Yayyyyyy we passed the 100 mark! I'm sooo proud of yall! Keep it up, it makes me feel sooooooooooooo special! I love each and everyone of you! Thanks so much!

_Love, Henna )_


	17. Chapter 15: Learning to Dance

(**A/N:** I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for taking forever to write a damn chapter, but with exams and kind of reading more books than fanfics…I kind of forgot about it, I know, stupid of me huh? Well, all these movies have been coming out so I've been reading their books and such, so that's been taking up my time, also being on the yearbook staff requires writing quite a lot. So when I write for yearbook, I'm all writtened out, and can't write anymore. Also now that Draco and Ginny are kinda starting to get "close" it's harder to write. I get confused, like would Draco do that?...No…scratch that and write again, but then I was like Hey! This is my damn story, I will make him my own right? Lol. Also I have been reading endless Japanese Mangas, they are sooo awesome! If you have never read one go out and read graphic novels! You can find them at any bookstore, even library. It's just like fanfics, but with pictures like a comic book. Well hopefully you will like this chapter, I wrote it fairly quick. Please tell me what you think! I love you all, thanks for reading!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter is dedicated for Mandie and Dragonlayer. :D Mandie is a great friend, and Dragonlayer personally sent me an email for my birthday. This reminds me Thank you all for saying Happy Birthday in the reviews…makes me feel mucho special! I love you all:D :D **

**Disclaimer:** After seeing all those interviews with Tom Felton and how he swoons over Emma Watson…I think I can give him up now….but he's so damn cute, it's hard! –huff-

**Warning Not Beta'd.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 15: Learning the essence of dancing**

_"Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and life to everything." - Plato_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ginny looked after him, but then got an idea. "Malfoy!" She called out.

He turned around and looked at her.

She looked down at her hands and started twirling them around. She looked up again and said in a confident tone. "Would you like to be my partner for the contest?"

His eyes went wide but then composed himself. He snorted. "Me? Be partners, with you? "He looked at her like she was mental." Not bloody likely. "He turned to walk off.

Ginny held her anger for the mocking. She walked forward and grabbed a hold of his arm before he got away. He stopped and looked down at where she was holding his arm and then looked at her with a sneer. She let go and placed her fingers in front of her, clasped together. "Look, I'm really, really sorry for what I said, will you please forgive me?" She looked up into his eyes and for a moment saw his grey orbs turn soft, but only for a moment then they turned back to the cold, hard state they were in.

"Why should I?" He asked with an annoyed look.

"I really want to enter the contest; you know how much this means to me! I was talking about it nonstop at the studio! Look! I'm bloody begging you for Merlin's sake; I really want to show all my friends I have what it takes to be a great dancer! "She threw up her hands in frustration.

Draco watched her intently and saw how her cheeks flushed when she was angry and something stirred in his tummy, what was this feeling he was getting? _Excitement?_ Couldn't be! No!

"Fine." Draco finally said but was still staring off into space. Ginny whipped her head back to him with her mouth wide open.

"You should really close your mouth, wouldn't want to catch flies now do you?" He smirked.

She closed her mouth but ignored the insult. "Y-you will?" She stammered.

"I said yes, you twit "He replied irritably folding his arms across his broad chest.

Ginny's whole face lit up and a huge grin spread across her face. "Really!" She squealed.

Draco covered his ears. "Damn, woman! Next time you do that, warn me!" He glared.

"Oh, Malfoy! I knew you would!" She ran up to him, laced her arms around his neck and gave him a big bear hug. His eyes went wide with the contact and he felt disgusted but deep inside that stirring started again in his tummy. "Get off! How many times am I going to burn my robes!" He tried pushing her off. She let go and kept on smiling. He rubbed the imaginary 'germs' off him. He straightened up, and thought of an idea.

"But you see," He started placing his fingertips on his chin, rubbing it slightly as if in thought. "If I am your partner, I will be in charge." He said. Ginny looked at him and nodded. She thought it was okay if he was in charge, hell, she didn't know what to do!

"Fine."

"But you do realize this will be utter torture. Dancing is an art, you must be committed. I do not deal well with failures." He took his fingertips off his chin and looked at her with an air of superiority. "If you don't like it, you do not have what it takes to be an ultimate dancer." He finished looking smug.

Ginny thought this over_, torture? Isn't this enough torture that I'm begging a guy to be my partner, no less a Malfoy!_ She sighed. _I can do this, I will have to be strong. With everything great accomplishment comes obstacles right? This is one of them! You can do it!_

"Fine." She replied with a determined look.

Draco looked at her and nodded. "Meet me tonight in the Slytherin Dungeons."

Ginny nodded and then comprehended what he said. "What! I can't go there! They will eat me alive!" She said with horror.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Once again your idiotic mind can not process anything I say can it?"

Ginny stared at him confused.

"You fool, I'm Head Boy. I have my own quarters."

"Oh." She finally let out feeling a bit stupid. "Fine, what time?" She asked, timidly. _Of course he was Head Boy! He was the smartest person, after Hermione of course. Good Looks and a brain..nice..WAIT what? I just did not think that. _She shook her head and smiled.

Draco scowled. "After dinner, 8 p.m." He turned around and then turned back around to say one more thing. "Do not be late, or we forget this whole deal. Password is Ice-Dragon." He turned and stalked away with his robes billowing behind him.

Ginny sighed of relief. '_Okay I got a partner, now let's see if I can live through it._' She grimaced.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, with her homework all wrinkled because of Malfoy's chest. She said the password and headed up to the girl's dormitory.

"My, what a day!" She plopped down on her bed.

Everyone was on their own bed, doing things they usually do, study or read.

Samira looked up and smiled. "So, another encounter with the infamous Malfoy?"

Ginny turned her head so fast, she fell off her bed.

Everyone giggled. She blushed. "What?" She asked with her hair in her face, making her resemble cousin It from Adam's Family.

Shifa smirked. "Ah, so what did he say today?"

"What?" She asked again looking innocent.

"Ah, give it up." Henna said smiling mockingly.

" I-I. Fine. If you must know! I did! " She got up, pushing the hair out of her face, and sat back down on her bed.

"And?" Shifa asked.

"I sort of…" Ginny started.

"Merlin you didn't!" Samira looked at her.

"She did!" Shifa said with wide eyes.

"What!" Henna asked, looking confused.

" I agree, What?" Ginny asked looking confused as well.

"My dear, you didn't ask him did you?" Samira said.

Ginny blushed yet again and looked down in her lap. "Maybe."

Shi and Sam shook their heads. "You're getting yourself in deep trouble, Ginny." Shifa said.

"I know what I'm doing!" Ginny frowned. "I can take care of myself!"

Henna gave up. "When you are through, please tell me what yall are saying in complete sentences! "

They ignored her, and they all looked at each other with intensity.

Ginny sighed. "Look, if something happens, I'll tell you okay? But I can take care of myself."

Samira and Shifa looked at each other and nodded.

Samira stood up. "Well, I have to go write a couple of letters."

Ginny snorted. "I wonder to whom. "

Samira smiled and left the room with a wave.

Shifa stood up as well. "I think I'll go hang out with Luna for a bit. She had an interesting conversation going on with herself this morning and I want to be apart of it." And she left.

Henna was still there, with a book open on her bed, looking at Ginny expectantly.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, when I went to get my homework from the library, I bumped into Malfoy."

"Ah, so you really did forget your homework."

Ginny growled.

Henna smiled innocently." Sorry, go on."

"Well as I was saying!" Ginny looked at Henna, she smiled again." I said sorry, about the whole Mother thing. I guess he forgave me, and then I suddenly asked him if he would be my partner for the contest."

"You what!" Henna jumped off her bed, grabbing her crutches, hopped over to her bed.

"I could have came over to your bed, you silly bint." Ginny laughed.

"I thought of that, after I jumped off my bed." The little girl shrugged. "But, I can't believe you asked him! I knew you were blunt like me, but asking Malfoy of all people?"

"You know as well as I do he can dance, being my teacher and all at Hogsmeade Studio."

"True," Henna looked at her. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do, Mother!" she chuckled.

"That's all I'm saying. It's my duty as a friend you know." She winked.

She laughed. "I know."

"So, when are we" Henna licked her index finger and pinky, then spread them over her eyebrows. "Meeting lover boy?" She gave a cheeky smile.

Ginny looked mortified "He is no lover boy!"

Henna wiggled her eyebrows. "But he is sexy!"

A smile tugged at Ginny's lips.

"And Blaise!" Henna fanned herself. "I can't even go on about how gorgeous that boy is!" She smiled a goofy smile. "Maybe if he wore eyeliner?" Henna asked thoughtfully.

"Let's not turn a fit guy into a drag, okay?" Ginny patted Henna's head.

"Hey! Guys, who wear eyeliner, are simply yummy." Henna said nodding. "Oh! And eye shadow! Red to be exact." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I have to meet him at eight o'clock." Ginny said.

"Have fun." Henna said wiggling her eyebrows again.

"Shut the bloody hell up!" She snickered and pushed Henna down on her bed.

"Hey!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fab Four headed down to the Great Hall for dinner and Ginny was having butterflies.After thinking for the rest of the day, she wondered why Malfoy asked her to come into his private quarters; couldn't they go to Hogsmeade Studio? They walked towards their usual seats and sat down. She fidgeted until the food appeared and she couldn't eat a bloody thing when the food did.

Henna sighed. "Stop being so nervous, he's just a boy." She said cutting up her steak in tiny pieces.

Ginny looked at her, then her food which looked like it hadn't been touched. "I can't help it, he makes me nervous."

Ginny regretted what she just said, because a huge grin appeared on the short girl. "Oh, reallllly! Why, may I ask do you get nervous around the silver-haired hottie?"

"You are simply terrible you know that! " She hissed.

"Perhaps." She smiled.

They finished their dinner and by this time Ginny couldn't even walk straight, her legs just suddenly went limp. She even grabbed Henna's crutches for support, but she realized that the shorter girl needed them more, so she resorted to the wall. They finally reached their dormitories, legs, and all. She went into her wardrobe and thought of what to wear.

"What should I wear guys? " She asked searching for clothes.

"Something, tiny, sexy and red!" Henna called out.

Ginny turned around and gave her a look. "Red clashes with my hair, you dimwit." Henna stuck out her tongue.

"What are yall doing tonight?" Samira asked, brushing her hair.

"I don't even know, otherwise I would know what to wear." She found a tiny black dress and shook her head putting it back on the hanger.

"Well, how about something simple and easy to dance in?" Shifa suggested.

"Good Idea!" She grabbed loose yet fitted black slacks and a navy blue v-neck t-shirt that hugged her. She went into the loos, put them on and walked back into the room to show her outfit.

"Well?" She twirled around showing off her attire.

"Nice!" Samira said smiling.

"Simple, and elegant!" Shifa winked.

"You don't think it makes me look fat? " She wondered.

"No, no dear, it's your face." Henna said nodding.

Ginny glared.

"Ah, don't worry about it. You look lovely." Samira said trying to hide her laugh.

"Go on, before you're late. Malfoy doesn't seem the type to take tardiness lightly." Shifa demurred.

Ginny brushed her hair, and put it up in a messy bun, and put on a bit of eyeliner to bring out her eyes. She waved at them and walked out of the dormitories.

'_What the hell am I doing! I'm trying to look nice for Malfoy…ah the world is ending, I know it!'_ She sighed doubtfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't curfew yet, so people were still wondering the halls and snogging in shadowing corners. She walked down the halls, praying that no one would ask where she was going, especially alone. Until someone called her name from behind.

"Ginny!" The voice was deep, almost like a melody. She turned around and her stomach dropped.

"Er…Harry?" She smiled faintly.

Harry ran up to her, with his unruly black spiky hair, and his green eyes bright. He looked so handsome. He stopped in front of her and rubbed the back of head, looking sort of lost.

"Look, Ginny. About what happened on the train? I'm truly sorry." Harry started and Ginny simply looked at him, wanting him to go on because she wasn't buying any of it, and also quiet because of his abrupt conversation.

"And, I can't really blame it on hormones, even though it is. I'm a growing boy, you know but all these months without even a Hi from you, is killing me. I want us to start over and become friends like how we were." He finished and smiled.

Ginny sighed; she never really was the one to hold grudges. "Fine, but no more, making out whenever you feel the need. " She gave him a look.

He chuckled and held up his arms. "I swear, on Merlin, no more making out whenever my hormones get in the way."

Ginny smiled. "Good, but you do realize I still need some time."

He smiled warmly." Sure, I just want us to be friends again."

She nodded. He went in for a hug, but remembered how she needed some time, so he held out his hand; she looked at reluctantly but smiled and shook it. He waved bye and left her, walking the opposite way. She felt a huge weight come off her shoulders, she was glad to get that cleared up. I mean having him as your brother's best friend, it's not like you will not see him. She straightened up and kept on walking down the hall way and made a left around the corner, this hall was eerily quiet and dark. She felt shivers up and down her body. She finally came upon the dungeons and saw a statue of a grand snake, she shuddered remembering her first year (I forgot what they use to get into their common room) She said the password and realized that it wasn't opening; she sighed and said it out loud again clearly.

"Ice-Dragon." She said gritting her teeth.

_Nothing happened._

"What the hell?" She kicked the snake which was hard seeing as it was stone and felt her foot sting.

"Damn it! Stupid thing has to break my bones!" She cursed loudly.

"Must you always be this loud?" Someone growled from behind. She stopped complaining and turned to see none other than-

"_Professor Snape."_ Professor Snape stood about six foot four frame he was lean yet there was an air of authority and malice. His long black hair tied in a silver ribbon and his hooked nose was high in the air, with his pale skin glistening in the dark, dingy hallway. One would almost think he was handsome if it wasn't for the sneer he always kept on his distinctive features. He looked at her keenly wondering if the sweat that was pouring down her forehead would hit the floor faster than she would answer.

"I was supposed to meet…Er.." _Should I tell him that I'm supposed to meet Malfoy?_

"The Head Boy has already informed me that you are to meet him in an engagement this evening, seeing as he only gave you one password he apologizes and has asked me to deliver you to his quarters." Snape replied with a bored tone.

'_Wow…apologizing to me? And since when does Snape listen to anyone but himself?' _

"Well, Er…Thanks?" He gave her a look and turned his heel, giving the password.

"Serpent-Gool"

The snake slithered in and out and finally a grand black door appeared and slid open. Ginny stared in awe and followed Snape who was already inside and the door was sliding back to its right state. She looked around, It was so stylish, so striking. It was still dark and eerie but it was classy, and she loved it. Snape cleared his throat behind her and she jumped.

"Sorry." She said shyly.

"Don't dawdle, Miss Weasley. I am not here to waste my point in time." He said with a snarl and turned walking down one of the assorted hallways. She gave him a glare and followed his fast footsteps. They finally appeared at two double doors with a picture of a beautiful landscape and a Dragon sleeping soundly.

"Ice-Dragon." Snape said clearly while the doors opened and he turned to Ginny, giving a curt nod and left.

She looked inside and saw that it was dark. _'Hmm maybe he isn't in his dorm, typical. He would set me up '_She shook her head. She walked in and realized that it was indeed another hallway.

"Don't tell me there's another door I have to go through." She muttered.

She walked and finally found a huge living room, with green and silver rugs as well as black leather couches. She was simply stunned and her jaw dropped.

"Malfoy has a mansion as a dorm room! Bloody hell! "She exclaimed.

"You're late." A cold voice said from behind her. She turned to see Draco Malfoy standing in black slacks with a navy blue button up long-sleeved t-shirt which was half way done, it seemed as though he was buttoning them when she arrived. His platinum hair was straight yet had volume flowing elegantly over his shoulders and his fringe upon his right eye, making him look absolutely _gorgeous._ Ginny almost forgot to breathe.

Draco smirked and looked her over. He came close enough that she felt his breathe on her face. He smelled of coffee and cinnamon, she breathed in the scent feeling intoxicated.

"Eyeliner, for me? " He stepped back and pointed at himself.

Then he gave another look over. "Fitted clothes, for me? " He pointed at himself again, and stepped close once again, making her stop breathing. "Too bad, it looks like I lend you my clothes, of lower class, of course but same difference." He said near her ear making her shiver and blush with embarrassment.

"L-look here Mal-foy! I did not wear eyeliner for you, nor did I decide to wear the same bloody clothes as you! I wore these, because I thought it would easy to dance in! "She huffed and stepped back folding her arms over her chest with a pout.

He gave her an amused look, almost as if he was about to laugh. She was about to retort but seeing his creamy white chest, her knees almost gave in, and so she turned around facing the wall pretending to examine the splendid paintings.

"What?" he inquired.

"Button up your damn shirt! I am here to learn not to see a freak show of the ugliest body!" she shouted.

He smirked again. _' What was up with him tonight? Maybe he had too many Butterbeers, he isn't saying one insult at all! I must be becoming deaf.'_ Ginny stuck her pinky in her ear and started wiggling it around. Draco gave her a disgusted look, yet Ginny was still oblivious.

" What the hell are you doing, Weasley? " He drawled. "Finding Galleons? I doubt you will find some." She took out her pinky and gave him a dirty glare.

"Fuck, you!"

"Language, Weasley."

"Language can suck my-"

"Weasley!" He stopped her with a venomous glare.

She huffed and walked into his huge living room, sitting down on his a mixture of black leather couches. Draco started buttoning up his shirt and walked into his living room, looking at her like she was mental.

"Did anyone not teach you manners? I didn't ask you to sit yet."

"Couldn't afford manners." She said mockingly. She stretched out and put her feet on his coffee table while placing her hands underneath her head.

"So, how did you get Snape to do your bidding?" She asked looking at his giant fireplace, which was burning slowly, giving the room a dim light, almost a romantic tone…_almost._

"Not that it's anyone of your business, Weasel. But Snape is one of the most respected Professors that actually have a brain in this damned school." He said while sitting on the opposite side of a couch. She looked at him and could see the admiration he had for that man, obviously he meant a great deal. He stared at her intensely almost as if intimidating her, well he it sure as hell was working! She shifted uncomfortably and looked around.

"So, when are we going to start? The contest isn't that far along." She said trying to get things started.

He sighed and leaned back in the couch, placing a finger on his chin. "Well, since you are stiff, I decided to take things a bit further to challenge you."

She nodded, almost getting excited.

He stood up and waved his hand motioning her to follow him. She stood up and followed him going into of the rooms he had, she looked inside and found a huge four-poster bed, with green silk sheets and various book shelves. Her eyes got wide, _it was his bedroom!_

"What exactly are you doing to make me less stiff? " She asked, looking a bit hesitant.

He walked into his massive mahogany wardrobe. "Take off your clothes." He said simply, searching for something.

"WHAT! " Ginny felt her eyes would fall out and roll to his feet. "Oh, no, no, no! I am not doing what you think we are doing! I can find some other way to get loose, wait! That didn't come out right, Er, I can find another way to un-fasten my…wait, that didn't come out right either! _Shit!_ "She said anxiously, she turned to run out of the room, when Draco came by and grabbed her wrist.

"Look, you bloody twit! I am in charge, so you do as I say! Take off your damn clothes otherwise no contest, no praise!" He hissed.

She felt like crying._' What did I do to get in this position._' A few tears slipped and she wiped them away furiously with her free hand, and turned around slowly. She gasped loudly and stumbled backwards. In front of her Draco was holding a champagne colored knee length dress that flowed whenever you twirled, the neck line was a gracious v-neck with light pink diamonds, which she knew were real. On the waist was a wrap that was suppose to accentuate her tiny waist. It was sleeve-less to show off her creamy, freckled skin.

"Malfoy?" She whispered. "What's this?"

"Are you really that dense?" He handed her the dress, giving her a scornful look. "It's a dress, no go on and take off your damn clothes. There is a screen on your left. Dress quickly we haven't a moment to lose." He instructed getting into teacher mode. Ginny was still staring at the dress in awe.

"Malfoy, I can't wear this! It's so expensive, I might ruin it!" She protested handing back the dress, delicately.

"I said you will wear it! Go on! " He ordered handing her back the dress, making Ginny quiver and nod. She looked to her left and saw a screen, she knew wasn't there before. She walked behind it and sighed of relief. _'I almost thought Malfoy was going to make me…nah! Dirty thoughts you have tainted me! Leave me be!'_ She undressed and put on the silky dress, loving how it felt on her skin. It was _simply Luxurious_. She stepped out of the screen and saw Draco coming out of his restroom, with only his black slacks. Ginny covered her eyes. His toned chest, would make anyone drool.

"Sorry, didn't know you were changing." She turned to walk back into the screen. She didn't even hear his breath, she wondered if he disapparated or something, even though you couldn't on Hogwarts grounds. But you would think he'd laugh at her stupidity or something, but _nothing._ She turned cautiously to see if he had put on shirt, but instead she saw him staring at her with…what was it? _need?_

Draco looked at her and felt that same stirring in his tummy and almost felt to go over there and shag her senseless, she looked simply wonderful. The dress went perfect with her hair and her skin. It hugged her in all the right places and showed some cleavage, which any man would be grateful for; her legs were long, and shapely. _My, what a sight._ He thought.

Ginny also discovered that he was indeed staring at her and started to feel a bit self-conscious.

"Do I repulse you so?" She asked him, her fingers clasped together once again, twirling around.

He cleared his throat and shook his head. "You look fine," Her eyes light up. Malfoy gave her a compliment! Sort of… "Now, one of the elves will be here in a minute to do your hair and makeup. I have to go change." He walked into his wardrobe, grabbing the same button up shirt he wore before but in blood red.

"Why are you changing?" Ginny questioned.

" You think I was going to go somewhere, wearing what you just wore? Not bloody likely." He smirked and walked back into his restroom. Ginny rolled her eyes, but in a playful way. _Whoa…were they flirting? Psh…nah._

**Pop!**

A little house elf appeared right beside Ginny and greeted her enthusiastically.

"Miss is very pretty! I is Dopey, named after the seven dwarfs I am! Master Draco hates the story, but Dopey loves it Miss! I am here to do Miss's makeup and hair, would Miss sit down?" The little house elf said all of that in one breath; Ginny almost forgot what she asked, when a white marble stool appeared and a white marble vanity. She took a seat, feeling awkward. No one ever pampered her, even her best friends would do her hair, but it wasn't nearly as high-class as this.

Dopey the little elf, starting muttering spells and applying makeup to her face, while she relaxed closing her eyes, thinking of what her best friends were doing right now, until it hit her, where were they _exactly going?_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"A club?" Ginny exclaimed, walking into one of the hottest places in Hogsmeade. _The Dancing Dove. _It was a high class club, where they only played salsa, jazz, swing, and classical music. Draco smirked beside her.

"The torture has yet to begin. " He placed his hand on her lower back, pushing her in. She felt the heat from the contact and immediately walked forward. Her make up, was simple yet had dark shades of brown eye shadow on her eyelids to bring out her eyes and the soft color of dress, and her hair was curled in fine curls all around, making her feel entirely girly, yet it fit with the atmosphere. Draco's hair was hanging loosely, in a perfect way as usual and his blood red shirt was buttoned all the way except for the first few, while his loose black slacks gave him the ultimate sex appeal.

"I have brought you here, to learn to get loose and free. You have to learn to be crazy and confident otherwise how will you learn to love to dance without loving how you move yourself?" He stated, and held out his right hand. She hesitated, what in the world was she doing? She took his hand and he instantly twirled her bringing her to his chest, putting his left hand on her waist, swaying her to the soft jazz music that was playing. She stiffened at the contact, but melted away in his warmth and smell of coffee and cinnamon. _' Should a man smell good enough to eat?' _She pondered, while he swayed her around the dance floor. It was packed, with older men and women who were out having a good time. People were at the bar, talking lightly and laughing heartily at their neighbors joke. _Life was great._ Ginny thought, smiling.

A couple hours later, Ginny was dancing like a fool, in the middle of the dance floor. She twirled and laughed out loud, while everyone looked as if she had too many drinks. Yet she hadn't had one all night. Draco watched her with amusement, sitting at the bar. _She's getting it,_ He thought but shook it out of his head. He wasn't suppose to be helping the littlest weasel, but when she asked him in the most sincere way that morning, he felt for her. His mother loved dancing, it was her passion, he could see it in her eyes whenever she took the floor, and he saw it in her eyes when she was telling him that she wanted to dance for all her friends and family. _Was it even more passion than his Mother's?_

Draco had an idea, getting up from the bar stool he was sitting at, he descended towards Ginny who busily head banging her head. He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Malfoy! Join me! It's absolutely fun!" She was about to show him her head bang, when he grabbed her wrist gesturing her towards the Disk Jockey. She followed him confused.

"What are we doing?"

Draco muttered a few words with the DJ, and turned to her.

"This is why I brought you here tonight, to show the world your talent." He looked at her.

She snatched her hand back. "What? What the hell are you talking about?" She said angrily.

"You will dance in front of all these people, right here, right now."

"You must be joking!"

Draco just looked at her.

"You're off your rocker, that's what! I can barely dance and you want me to humiliate myself in front of all these people!" she said indignantly.

"You were already doing that yourself, I'm here to help you not humiliate you, if I wanted to, I would have done it so by now, So are you getting up there to show what you've got, or be a bloody coward?" He queried.

' _What has gotten into Malfoy tonight? First he's nice. Sort of then gives me a spectacular dress, and then brings me to a nightclub to dance….with him? Merlin, I think I need a drink!'_

"I… don't know." She finally got out.

"You don't know? You don't know if you want this? To dance?" He chuckled viciously. "I thought so, you don't have what it takes, you will never succeed!" He jeered at her.

Anger boiled inside Ginny. " I do have what it takes! " She said in a dangerously calm tone.

"Let's get this bloody thing over with!" She stomped over to the middle of the dance floor, tapping her heel, waiting for him.

Draco smirked and nodded at the DJ. He walked over by Ginny holding out his hand. She felt shivers go up and down her body and he pressed his body on hers, holding her waist. The song started, slow and sultry almost as if he was whispering, and Draco swayed her around, she felt as if she was flying.

_Birds flying high, you know how I feel_

_Sun in the sky, you know how I feel_

_Breeze driftin' on by, you know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life_

_For me…And I'm feeling good!_

**Feeling Good, by Michael Buble**…such a sexy, quirky song. It lifted all spirits yet it wanted you to go down dirty. Draco spun her around and took his hand to caress her cheek, her lips parted, feeling the music. He slid his hand down her cheek to her collar bone, and down between her breasts back to her waist, where he dipped her. The crowd parted, watching them with excitement and jealously.

"My, what a passionate couple!" Someone called out.

"Lovely, simple lovely!" someone else called out.

Ginny was too lost in Draco's silver orbs to hear what people were saying. She took her hand off his shoulder and traced his jaw line, pushing his chest while she twirled in front of him, with the space and rubbed her bum on his crotch, he growled. She turned around smiling seductively placing her hand back on his shoulder, bring her lips close to his throat teasingly.

_Stars when you shine, You know how I feel_

_Scent of the pine, You know how I feel_

_Oh freedom is mine, And I know how I feel_

_It's a new dawn, It's a new day, It's a new life_

_For me…And I'm feeling good!_

My, were they feeling good! Both of them sweating, both of them with passion and desire in their eyes, both them touching and feeling each other as if they knew where to touch. There was this chemistry they had, and everyone else felt it as well. They knew they had something, but what was it?

The song ended, and both of them were panting so loud they almost didn't hear the applause going on in the background. Draco smiled his charming smile and bowed, while Ginny awkwardly smiled and bowed her self. Draco let go of her and walked towards the bar, and Ginny excused herself from random people congratulating on her talent of dancing, following Draco.

"Two Butterbeers." Draco told the bartender.

Ginny slid onto one of the bar stools and exhaled. "Wow." Was all she could say?

Draco nodded, he was mysteriously quiet.

"That was even better then the dance we did in Hogsmeade Studio." Ginny smiled.

"Yes." Draco replied looking around the club. "We should head back; I think you have got the essence of what I was trying to teach."

Ginny nodded. "I have, and I honestly Thank you, I have never felt so alive in my life, and the best part is, that this is just the beginning right? " She laughed. Draco looked at her, studying her face, he was getting use to looking at the Weaslette. "I know you will teach me wonders, and I can't wait!" She stood up and put out her hand.

Draco looked at her hand, and took it. He felt an odd sensation going all through out his body, it might have been odd but it was pleasant he decided. He stood up and gave a nod to the bartender that they didn't need the beers anymore. They walked towards the fireplace and flooed back into Draco's dorm room. Ginny immediately took off her high heeled shoes that were killing her, but she now extremely tired, too tired to even take off her lovely dress. It was around three o'clock in the morning, and she just wanted to have her fluffy pillow underneath her head. Draco could see her drowsiness and cleared his throat.

"I'll take you back to Gryffindor Tower, let's go."

"No, it's okay. I can go myself, I'm not that tired." She blinked her eyes several times, trying to keep them open. She laughed lightly. "Okay, maybe I need some guidance."

Draco smirked and put his hand on her lower back lightly guiding her way out. It was dark, except for the lanterns in the hallways for dim light. Filch must be sleeping now, but who knows if that ugly toad ever slept? They quietly walked down the various hallways and finally they reached the Gryffindor Tower with Ginny's head on Draco's broad shoulder her eyes closed slightly.

"We're here. "He said in a soft tone, that he never used. Ginny smiled and opened her eyes.

"We are." She got off his shoulder and looked at him. "Malfoy, thanks for everything. I had a glorious time." She said looking into his eyes, he stared back into her eyes, his eyes slipped looking at her plump lips and immediately he shifted them upwards, trying not to get any ideas. But when she leaned in, he was got off-guard. He straightened up and cleared his throat loudly.

"Weasley, you should get inside, you seem as though you are drunk. Get some sleep." His eyes were wide, and he felt awkward. He was never in this type of position before. He always had the upper hand, but with her it was…_different._

She was still leaned in when he was talking to her, if someone would have saw this from a distance, it would be a hilarious sight, a girl trying to kiss a guy, when the guy who was obviously trying to get her away before he did something both of them would regret. She leaned back, smiling a goofy smile, as if nothing weird happened and said the password with a yawn. She waved at Draco and walked in.

Draco rubbed the back of his head, and headed back to his private quarters.

'_What the hell just happened?' _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(A/N: I got some of the funny stuff, from various shows such as Will and Grace and Friends. I got The Dancing Dove from The Song of the Lioness Series by Tamora Pierce…Brilliant books! You must read them! Tell me what you thought! And pleaseeeeeee Reviewwwww! I would thank each and everyone of you but me lazy, just be happy that I wrote another chapter. But I promise I will write Thank you's to everyone when I finish this story, maybe even in the next chapter if I'm not lazy! Enjoy! I LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU FOR READING! **Also besure to check out my other story, called I'm a Broken Doll and No one cares…it's entirely different! So hopefully you will like that one as well!**)

Love, Henna)

**_REVIEWWWWWWW!_**


	18. Chapter 16: The Spiteful Letter

**(A/N:** Another Chapter for you, Sorry took forever. I've been...Lazy. Hehe? Funny right? Okay...maybe not. But here's another fresh chappie! Enjoy and thanks for reading, I love all my readers

**Warning Not Beta'd.**

**Disclaimer:** Anime characters are taking over, but I can't leave Draco...he's just _too pretty_. D

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: The Spiteful Letter**

_The man that hath no music in himself, Nor is not moved with concord of sweet sounds, Is fit for treasons, stratagems and spoils. _

_-William Shakespeare_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sun poured in through the windows of the girls' dormitory making the room warm with the cool breeze coming through the cracks of the windows. In the far corner of the room lay a girl with red-burgundy hair rolled up in her blanket like a burrito, drool trickling down her chin in the most stylish way possible. Henna; one of the red heads roommate, awoke hearing snoring from that side of the room and couldn't go back to sleep.

'_It's a bloody Sunday!'_ Henna thought angrily. '_I want some damn sleep!'_

"Oi! You doof! Wake up, or stop snoring, will ya!" She yelled from the other side of the room.

Ginny shifted in her burrito style blanket and went back to snoring.

Henna growled. "Bloody cow." She stood to her full height, which wasn't really full was it? She grabbed her crutches by her bedside table, while also grabbing a baseball bat (just incase someone tried to break in) and hopped over to Ginny's bed.

Henna loomed over Ginny. "This will stop the snoring." Henna grinned wickedly; she was very scary if she didn't get any sleep. She raised her bat to strike, _when._

"Oi! Henna, what do you ya think you're bloody doing?" Samira's voice came from the door; she was apparently coming back from the showers and already dressed to go to breakfast.

Henna quickly turned around, hiding the bat behind her and smiled innocently. "Nothing, just waking up, _princess_ here." She said patting Ginny's form, with one hand on her and one with the bat.

Samira snorted. "Right, just don't kill her, okay? Azkaban isn't a place I want to live yet. I have to get laid first!" Samira chuckled and turned around to walk out of the door.

"Oh by the way, if you find Shifa, tell me. I've been looking for her all morning." Samira said turning back around.

Henna nodded, still hiding the bat behind her. Samira walked out, closing the door with a soft click. Henna turned around facing Ginny with a crazy look. "I'll kill you now!" Henna raised the bat behind her, when Ginny finally started to rouse from her sleep.

Ginny groaned loudly and looked up to see scary, psychotic looking Henna with a bat inches above her head, reading to strike at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed and fell out of her bed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Henna screamed and she fell backwards with her crutches flying either corner.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny snarled." What the hell are you doing! Kill me? I was sleeping you blithering idiot!" Ginny scowled and looked at Henna, who was still on back and facing the ceiling.

"Ow." was all she said.

"And what the hell did you scream for? You were the one sneaking up on me!" Ginny snapped.

"Because… you scared me." Henna got up and smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and then her head started to hurt in a most painful way.

"Bloody hell! My head! My bloody, precious head!" She grabbed her head with her hands trying to massage her temples.

"What? Is it your head?" Henna asked.

Ginny glared and Henna laughed.

"What were _youuu_ doing last night? Hm?" Henna wiggled her eyebrows.

Ginny gave her another look and thought of what happened last night.

"I.." Ginny thought and last nights events came back to her in full blow. Going to Draco's room, seeing Snape, seeing Draco half naked, him making me take off my clothes, him giving me a spectacular dress, him taking me to a club, dancing with him, me dancing by myself and loving it. Then...too tired, sleepy...fuzzy. He walked me back to Gryffindor Tower...and _I ALMOST BLOODY WELL KISSED HIM GOODNIGHT!_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny shrieked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Henna shrieked with her.

"What!"

"You scared me again."

"Hhmp."

"Well? Why did you scream?" Henna asked.

"I almost kissed Draco Malfoy last night!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"Yes! Merlin! He must think I'm a fool!" Ginny said panicking with fear and embarrassment.

"He'll tell the whole school I know it! Ah I'm _doomed!_" Ginny started to sniff lightly.

"Back up, you almost kissed him? How? what the hell happened last night? Did you get drunk?"

Ginny looked up and turned towards Henna. "No I didn't drink a thing. Well maybe besides Butterbeer, but then I don't remember drinking that too." Ginny scowled. "So I did it on my own! I wish I was drunk now!" Ginny brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and sniffed again softly.

"Smoking perhaps?"

"Well yeah, a lot of people smoke nowadays. Plus it was also like for classy people. They smoke cigars and what not."

"Have you ever been exposed to smoke before?"

"Not really." Ginny shook her head.

"Eh, maybe it was second-hand smoke with drowsiness." Henna concluded. "You were probably thinking it was another one of your dates with Charles or something. So it was probably natural to just kiss him goodnight and go in."

Ginny looked up and sniffed. "Maybe you're right! I was so tired I didn't even want to take off my dress." Ginny looked down and saw the shimmering champagne colored dress, before her all wrinkled.

"Oh my! I didn't even notice it!" Henna touched the silky fabric. "It's gorgeous!"

Ginny gave a weak smile. "It is."

"Malfoy gave it to you?"

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll want me to keep it now after what I've done! I'm such a fool!" Ginny went back to her legs and started to sniff again.

"Aw, now don't be downhearted I can fix it for you, sonny." Henna rubbed her back.

Ginny looked up. "You can?" Ginny's eyes were bright, with curiosity.

"Sure! How about this, write a letter apologizing?" Henna suggested.

"A letter? Isn't that too formal?" Ginny looked hesitant.

"No, it's simple, discreet and to the point." the little girl nodded.

Ginny still didn't look convinced. "Even if I did give him a letter, I'm too shy to give it now and what would I say? Sorry for trying to kiss you Malfoy. I was a bit _under the weather._" Ginny snorted.

"Ah true, how about I write it for you?" Henna nodded.

Ginny gasped. "Would you really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Ginny squealed and grabbed Henna, hugging her as if she was about to die.

"Must you scream in my ear like that?" Henna's voice was muffled in Ginny's chest. Ginny laughed and let Henna go.

"Did you boobs get bigger? My god, I couldn't even breathe in there anymore." Henna said fixing her hair.

Ginny glared and then laughed. "At least mine aren't flat like my back!"

"Hey! They are not flat, they are just..._hiding_? I have enough to hold in my hand though!" Henna said defiantly.

Ginny snorted, and rubbed the top of Henna's head.

"So when does you cast come off?"

"Today, actually."

"Really!"

"Yep!" Henna grinned.

"So let's get ready, get me some Pepper-up potion, and then head down the infirmary." Ginny said, getting up.

"Okay, and then I'll write your letter and even give it to him myself." Henna smiled while looking around her crutches.

Ginny grabbed her crutches and brought them to Henna.

"So, what's the catch?" Henna stood up with her crutches and looked at Ginny quizzically.

"What?"

"Why write my letter and give it to Malfoy too? You don't like him do you?" Ginny gave a unnoticed glare, but Henna saw it and she grinned inside.

Henna shook her head and laughed. "Of course not, he might be gorgeous, but he's all yours hunny." She winked. Ginny started to protest, when Henna waved her off. "Yeah, Yeah I know you don't like him. I'm doing it because I'm a good friend...and what if I get to see Blaise?" Henna smiled her goofy grin.

Ginny rolled her eyes and laughed. "See I knew there was something." Henna shrugged, still smiling her goofy grin.

"Now let's take off this dress. I'll give it to him later after I've cleaned it."

They cleaned, washed and headed down to the infirmary, where Henna would be taking off her cast, at last.

Madam Pomfrey told Henna to sit on one of the hospital beds while she went to grab some potions and lotions for her leg after she took it off.

Henna settled herself on her bed, while Ginny took a chair next to the bed.

"So, I wonder where Shifa went this morning." Henna said, making small talk while they waited.

"I don't know. She's probably with Luna again or reading in the library." Ginny said.

"Probably."

Madam Pomfrey returned and pointed her wand at Henna's leg muttering a spell, which made the cast slide off with a '_sloooop'_

"All done, dearie." Madam Pomfrey said, smiling a sweet smile.

"That's it?" Henna exclaimed.

"That's it." Madam Pomfrey smiled and turned around to grab two vials, one which was silver and the other was gold.

"Now drink these once each a day for three days, and-" handed Henna the vials and turned around grabbing a bottle of lotion which was purple." rub this on your leg for a week, then it won't be as stiff." Madam Pomfrey patted Henna's leg and stood up.

"Oh I also have your Pepper-up potion for you Miss Weasley." She dug out a tiny vial of black liquid from her pocket and handed it to Ginny.

"Now Miss Ahmed, if I hear you twisted your leg the other way again, next time it won't be as comfortable." She turned towards Ginny. "Make sure she drinks those potions and if she doesn't rub the lotion well, someone isn't going to be walking soon." She winked and away.

"I will!" Ginny called out at her retreating back. Henna growled placing her arms in front of her chest.

"Crazy old bat."

Ginny laughed, as she drank up the Pepper-up potion. Her toes tingled and as her fingertips, making her feel warm and happy. "Ah, I feel so much better! My headache is almost completely gone. Well I best be off and do my homework."

Henna grunted in response. Ginny stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Oh by the way, don't forget the letter!" Ginny turned around and winked, then turned back around and walked off in the corridor leaving Henna in the infirmary.

Henna grunted again and carefully stood up to walk out of the infirmary, she finally thought she had it but tripped into the bed beside hers and fell flat on her face.

"This is going to be a _long _day." She grumbled to the floor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco awoke feeling awkward, he stood up from his bed, clad in silk green boxers and walked into his private bath to brush his teeth and wash his face. After finishing his hygiene he walked out of his room into his kitchen to see of course Blaise sitting, eating his cereal once again. He gave up on kicking the fellow out.

"Pass the milk will you?" Draco said taking a seat across from Blaise who was also clad in silk black boxers reading the Daily Prophet.

He looked up, his dark, brown shaggy hair failing into his bright green eyes. He smiled. "Up are you?" He said passing the milk to Draco, who took it and poured himself a glass. "How was last night?"

Draco took some cereal from Blaise and started to take bites, when Blaise cleared his throat. Draco looked up and glared.

"Awkward."

"Awkward?" Blaise asked confused.

"Yes, awkward. Now shut up and let me eat." Draco snapped and started again at his cereal.

Blaise looked at him oddly and started to eat his cereal too.

"How'd she look in that dress?" Blaise asked nonchalantly after a couple of minutes.

Draco looked up abruptly. "How do you know?"

Blaise shrugged his broad tan shoulders. "I was looking for a shirt you took from me, I wanted to wear it last night, but you were gone with the chit. So I looked and looked in all of your wardrobes but nothing, and I saw that particular dress wasn't there." Blaise looked at him expectantly.

"Why the fuck do you care if that dress is there or not?" Draco barked, anger rising.

Blaise shrugged again. "I was just asking how she looked in it."

Draco glared into his eyes; he still didn't flinch when a silver strand got into his swirling gray orbs. Draco finally sighed and looked away.

"...Nice." He whispered.

"Pardon? I didn't hear you correctly. Did you just say nice?" Blaise said with wide eyes.

Draco straightened up and shook his head. "Naw, she just looked nice enough to fuck, and leave her." Draco smirked.

Blaise smirked and nodded. "Thought so, so how was she?"

Draco's smirk fell. "Well I didn't exactly-"

"Couldn't get that close could you?" Blaise nodded, seeming to understand his uncomfortable- ness.

"Er, yeah. That." Draco shrugged.

"Ah well, you can't get them all can you?" Blaise said laughing while he stood up.

"Well I'm going to go change, thanks for the cereal!"

"Oh by the way, I hope _she_ didn't mind, her wearing _that dress_."

Draco's face turned red with anger, and was about to get up and pop one to Blaise, when.

"See ya later." Blaise said quickly walked out closing Draco's door with a click.

Outside Blaise shook his head.

"I wonder if she really did look nice, she must have. Poor boys' in denial." He then walked all the way to his dorm room.

Inside Draco shook his head.

"She looked more than nice." Draco said out loud, then stopped himself and scowled. "Did not."

Draco rubbed his face with his hands and cleaned up the kitchen and got ready for the day to do his homework. "I don't think _she'd_ mind if she wore the dress."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henna finally getting the hang of walking, was practically running around the school, trying to find Draco Malfoy.

"Where the hell is that Blondie, when you need him?" She turned corners with the letter in her hand.

She saw Filch walking by and she stopped waving a hello, he grunted and rolled his eyes, saying something of _'suck ups'_. He turned the other corner and left. Henna saw it was clear and ran again around the corner colliding with something hard and fell to the ground.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!" Came a cold voice above her. She shuddered but then it hit her. It was him! She found him!

"Yay! I found him! Pat on the back, Henna!" Henna patted herself on the back and looked up to see two curious yet glaring eyes staring down at her.

"Hi, Malfoy!" Henna chirped.

Draco scowled.

"Sorry! You were just the person I wanted to see!" She smiled a huge grin.

He rolled his eyes. Henna stood up, and dusted herself off smiling again at Draco's direction.

He glared."Shouldnt you be up in a tree making cookies or something?"

Henna sneered. "Funny."

He smirked looking down at her. Henna glared looking up at him, willing her self not to kick him in the shin.

"This is for you." She shoved the letter in his hand and ran away, screaming. "Stupid Blondie!"

Draco looked at the wrinkled letter in his hands and looked at Henna running away, and then turned the corner away from sight.

Draco was disgusted, a Gryffindor touching him! What was up with all the Gryffindors' touching him freely, or running into him for that matter?

But his curiosity didn't stop him. _I wonder what's in the letter. No I can't, a Gryffindor gave it to me. What if it's poisoned? She might be little, but the little ones are the crazy ones._ Finally the curiosity took over and he opened up the letter hesitantly.

He read the letter and his eyes grew wide, it looked as if they almost fell out of his sockets. Anger bubbled in his chest and he wrinkled up the paper furiously.

"Weasley!" He yelled and walked briskly in search of the red-head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was sitting in the library doing her many essays that were due in the upcoming week, alone. Samira was off somewhere and Shifa was still yet to be found. Henna was supposed to giving the letter to Malfoy right at this moment. So she worked, and hard too.

Finally little footsteps padded towards her and she looked up from her essay and saw Henna flushed yet excited.

"I did it! I gave it to him!" Henna said out of breath, smiling like a lunatic.

"You did!" Ginny moved her stuff, while Henna took the opposite seat.

"Well what did it say?" Ginny said exasperated. Henna waved her face, catching her breath.

She held one finger to show that she wasn't ready yet. She finally calmed down and looked at Ginny with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Well it said-" Henna was cut off, when Malfoy stormed into the library and looked around for someone.

His eyes finally stopped and glared down at Ginny, gripping the letter with fierce.

He stomped over and waved the letter in her face.

"What is the meaning of this?" He snapped.

"I..I what?" Ginny looked around alarmed, and saw Henna crouched down in her seat so low; it was even harder to see her now.

He threw the letter on the table, and Ginny scrambled to grab it. She straightened it out and read the letter, her eyes growing wide with every word she read.

It read:

_Dear Draco ,_

_How are things, my darling?_

_I hope you are well and are feeling cheerful as always._

_Darling, I just wanted to tell you that you are truly special to me! _

_I don't know if I've never told you this, but your hypnotic grey eyes have always reminded me of a grey squirrel. I'm not saying you are hairy or anything, I mean that in a cute way, because I think squirrels are cool (except for those naughty red ones). I think its really cute the way your eyes dilate when you get angry (as they are probably doing right now, no doubt) _

_What's even more mystifying is your gorgeous blonde hair which is just as beautiful and radiant as golden heaps of straw (the only difference being that your hair cannot be eaten by horses or used to repair cottage roofs) _

_I loved going out to the club with you last night, despite the fact I embarrassed you and myself in front of everyone. I think its sweet how you roll your eyes upwards and cover your face every time I make chicken noises, and its even sweeter how you turn green and vomit up your kidneys whenever I deliberately open my mouth to show you what I'm chewing. _

_You know I've always loved your gorgeous bum and I can't wait to see you again so I can drool over your bum and make a complete fool out of myself in public as always._

_Anyway darling, I must sign off now. I can't wait to see you again, especially if you are gonna be wearing that sexy leopard skin underwear for me! Go on, surprise me! I've often wondered what you would look like wearing those. I bet you'd look cute! _

_You are the only reason I exist, and my life is meaningless without you._

_I eagerly anticipate hearing from you!_

_Sweet love, hugs and kisses,_

_Ginny_

_xxxoooxxx_

_P.S. Sorry for trying to kiss you! –wink-_

Ginny's face was even redder than her hair, and it even looked like her ears were shooting steam.

"HENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNA!" She shrieked so loud, she didn't care that everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the commotion was.

Henna slid herself up of her chair and smiled weakly. "Heh, heh, you see, you didn't let me sleep in the morning so I just thought I would play a little prank on y-" Ginny stood up and rapidly walked around the table towards Henna.

Henna yelped and jumped out of her chair, running out of the library. "I'm dead!"

"You bet you are!" Ginny screamed and at that exact moment Shifa walked in.

"What happened?" Shifa asked.

"Nothing… _yet_!" Ginny growled, her eyes looking murderous.

Samira came in after hearing what Shifa asked Ginny.

"Where were you?" Samira asked Shifa.

"Writing a letter." Shifa shrugged.

"_FUCKING LETTERS!"_ Ginny yelled again and ran after Henna.

They both looked at each other and shrugged, Draco just stood agape.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N:** YAY ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I got that letter from some online UK horoscope site, so long ago. but I give credit to them even though I don't remember the name. Some stuff from Will and Grace, and I know yall are waiting for the snogs, and the shags...well they are coming up! I just need a million reviews! I love you all and thanks for reading! Keep REVIEWING!

**Love you, Henna) **


	19. Chapter 17: Surprises!

(**A/N:** SOrrrrrrrrry took me forever! Here you go! A Fresh chappieeeee! Woot Woot! I've just been busy with alot of Asiannn things! I fell inlove with Japanese dramas and Korean dramas. ANDD I fell inlove with the guys too! Haha. I lovee Jap and Korean guys now! GOSH they are sooo sexy! So I pried myself away from a korean drama I am currently watching called Full House with Rain..YUM( if you know who he is, you know he's freakin' hot!), to write your chapter! I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you thinK!I LOVE YALL! KEEP ON READING! THANKS!)

**Warning not beta'd.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, sadly. Can I have an Asian though?..Tut tut! British, I mean!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Don't you worry, and don't you hurry.' I know that phrase by heart, and if all other music should perish out of the world it would still sing to me. --Mark Twain_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 17: Apologies, Visitors and Surprises.**

Ginny Weasley was furious, utterly furious. Her red hair whipping around her like a red halo, while she rapidly ran through the corridors towards the Gryffindor Tower where she knew Henna Ahmed would be. She could not believe her best friend would do that to her, Henna always played pranks but one as big as this? To Malfoy no less? I mean, sure prank Malfoy all you want, but why embarrass me too? Ginny sighed, _I know I shouldn't be getting this angry, but I can't help but feel that he won't like me anymore. Er, I mean he won't tolerate me anymore. He never even liked my company; all he does is insult me and make fun of my family. I should have been laughing when she was explaining that it was only a prank. But the last sentence, of me trying to kiss him? GAH! Now he will remember it for sure. He will know I was really trying to kiss him, (NO blame it on the drowsy-ness!) and that I told my roommates about it! _Ginny sighed yet again, and went looking for the little girl.

She walked into Gryffindor Tower with her face flushed, her eyes brimming with tears. She walked into their dorm and found Henna sitting on her bed, not facing the door. Henna heard footsteps and turned around, almost falling off her bed.

"Look Ginny, I didn't mean-" She started with her hands up in the air.

"You didn't mean to! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs.

Henna winced and sighed. "Ginny, come on. It was only joke; I was having fun, trying to make fun of Malfoy you know?"

"Make fun of Malfoy?" Ginny laughed harshly. "I don't think you understand. I was utterly embarrassed too! Now he bloody well knows that I told my roommates about the "kiss"! He knows that I talked about him, and he also knows that I probably put you up to this ridiculous letter. I might have but not for foolish reasons! I just wanted to say sorry and you ruined it!" She yelled angrily, not even stopping to take a breath.

She sighed looking down and whispered. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend?"

Henna looked up with tears brimming the inner of her eyes. "How can you say that?" She yelled now, getting angry.

"This is stupid, Ginny! You're getting upset over this stupid prank; the Ginny I used to know would have laughed her head off! "Henna walked over and looked at her defiantly.

Henna continued. "How can you get so upset? I was just playing a prank like I always do! It's Malfoy for bloody sakes. It seems as though you care what he thinks!" She looked at her demanding to know.

Ginny looked away scowling.

"Do you? Do you care for him? You need to stop lying to us! First Hogsmeade Studio, Charles and now this? How much longer can you keep these lies in you? How can you live lying to your friends who love you?"

Henna whispered now, her voice trembling. "Do you not love us like how we love you?"

Ginny looked up and immediately felt guilty. "I do love you! I love all of you."

"Then why lie to us? Do you think we'll make fun of you?" Henna asked.

Ginny sighed and looked away. "I-I..I didn't want you to know because; I wanted to do this one thing, this _ONE THING_, by myself. With no one's judgment and me dealing with everything on my own."

"Malfoy happened to be there, and of course that ruined my whole image in my head of coming out as a great dancer." She looked away wistfully. "But Henna, do you know how well he dances?"

Henna looked up clearly seeing the way her eyes lit up.

"I mean, he made me overcome my fear of dancing like a git in front of people. He made me _love_ dancing. He made me_ feel_ dancing. He made me _want_ dancing."

Ginny quieted down and smiled to herself. Henna sighed. "You really do care for him don't you?"

Ginny's face changed and now looked ready to murder, but Henna wasn't backing down. "Well? You wouldn't get so worked up over him, if you didn't care for him! Tell me do you like him or not!" Henna said again furiously.

Ginny looked away, with a scowl. "I don't _know."_ She finally said, still not looking at Henna's direction.

Henna sighed. "Fine, I don't care anymore."

Henna turned to leave; Ginny looked at her retreating back.

"Wait!" Ginny yelled.

Henna turned around and looked at her with no expression.

Ginny sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. " I-I...don't know exactly, but I feel as if I'm _attracted_ to him."

Henna rolled her eyes. "You would have to be a lesbian to not think he's attractive. This is rubbish. But i'll let it go for right now, seeing as you, yourself do not know yet. Let's just not fight over this stupid thing?" Henna pleaded.

Ginny sighed again and smiled weakly. "Yes, I'm sorry for overreacting and yelling at you."

"Naw, it's okay. I deserved it all, but maybe not so harshly next time, okay? "Henna smiled and hugged Ginny.

Ginny let go and looked down, raising an eyebrow. "Next time?" Henna grinned

"Don't worry," Henna patted her shoulder. "You will laugh about this with your therapist one day." Ginny looked at her oddly wondering what a therapist was and they both walked out together with Henna giggling uncontrollably...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco finally left the library after Shifa and Samira left. When he read the letter, he didn't know what to think. His stomach gave odd flip flops but his mind was telling him this is stupid! Why would a girl write an idiotic letter to confess her feelings? Even if she had any. Hold up, back up. Never mind. He's had a million before. He's even had girls stalk him and give him candy and flowers as if he was a girl and they were a boy. But why is it so different with her? What is going on? Why is he getting odd flip flops in his belly? He was attracted her, any guy would be blind not to see it. But this felt a bit more. He wasn't quite sure, he has never been in this position and frankly it unnerved him. He walked back to the Slytherin Dungeons and went to his private quarters. He flopped on his couch, kicking off his black, well-polished shoes, laid back and sighed, closing his eyes.

_Okay, so apparently the midget wrote letter? But why would she write a letter like that. Is she an idiot? And how does she know about the almost "kiss"._ Draco smiled with arrogance. _So she talks about me, eh? Draco quickly recovered. Don't think such stupid things Draco! What would Father think? You attracted to a Weasley? The world is slowly becoming to dust, and we shall all perish soon._ Draco sighed. _I wish I knew why I feel this odd...almost pleasant feeling when I'm near her. I need to talk to Blaise._

Draco stopped abruptly.

_Talk to Blaise? Gods, the world has fallen!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, was a beautiful day. The sun was up, but since it was still December, snow covered Hogwarts like a huge white blanket. Ginny just wanted to run out there and make snowmen and throw snowballs. But she couldn't. Why? She had less than ten days to have a performance ready. She had entered her name to McGonagall but wrote 'guest' as her partner. McGonagall trusted her so she didn't question. She just nodded and patted her shoulder, winking that she must have something brilliant in store. But she couldn't because...Draco Malfoy was not speaking to her, and for good reason. It seemed so long ago, but it was indeed just yesterday. She stayed up all night thinking of what to say. She needed to do this dance, no matter what now. She had to show the world that she could do this!

Shifa was sitting on her bed with a letter and reading it with enthusiasm; she would smile and giggle every now and then.

"What's in that letter, that's so funny?" Ginny asked. Henna and Samira were off finding new passage ways in the castle, and would be back soon.

Shifa looked up. "Hmm? Oh. Nothing." Shifa blushed and went back reading her letter.

"Is it a boy?" Ginny grinned.

Shifa looked up and smiled nervously. "Er, maybe."

"Will you tell me who it is?"

"Um...no?"

Ginny looked shocked. "Why not?"

"All in good time. I'm not ready yet."

Ginny looked ready to say something when Samira and Henna walked into their dorm.

Samira looked at Ginny and Shifa in their state. "What happened?"

"Shifa has a boy!" Ginny pointed at Shifa as if accusing her of doing something wrong.

"Do not!" Shifa retorted.

"Liar! You do too!"

Henna jumped up and down. "Na uh, really?"

Samira smiled "Tell us who it is!"

Shifa rolled her eyes. "No. As I was just telling Ginny that I'm not ready to say anything yet."

Samira sighed, giving up.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "You know, now that you've mentioned it, you've always had a random letter whenever you get your mail. I think you've been writing to this mystery boy since," Ginny counted in her head. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S BEEN ATLEAST A YEAR!"

Samira and Henna both looked dumbstruck.

Samira nodded. "Oh my gosh! I see it now! We just never noticed before!"

Shifa shrugged.

Henna felt betrayed. "I can't believe you didn't tell us! You've been hiding this boy for a year! Who is it! Tell us!"

Shifa shook her head. "No, not yet! I-I'm just not ready yet. I don't even know if this might last."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And why not? You've been talking to this boy for a full year. I believe you've fallen in love with him at least!"

Shifa laughed.

Samira grinned.

Henna looked...well confused as always.

"But I just don't understand why you didn't tell us! I tell you everything!" Henna said jumping on her bed; like a kid.

"Which I don't want to know the details of, thank you very much!" Shifa gave a face of disgust.

"Hey! I don't do anything disgusting!--don't give me that look! I try to clean my room; it's just very...very hard." She finished lamely.

Henna pouted. Samira patted her head. "It's okay dear, you're pretty dirty but we love you that way."

"Not with boys!"

"True. But you're still disgusting."

Henna shrugged. "I am."

Ginny laughed. "Well will you tell us soon?"

Shifa smiled warmly. "Soon."

Samira walked over to bed, and started taking out her homework that needed to be finished when she squealed so loud, her three best friends knew the world's ears have popped.

"What!" All three of them said together.

Samira started to talk really fast and blushed furiously.

"What? Didn't catch that." Ginny tried to pat Samira's back.

"TOM IS COMING TODAY!" Samira squealed.

"OH MY GOD!" The three of them chorused.

"What am I going to wear? What will I say? I need to take a shower, shave my legs. My mustache! I have to wax it! " Samira ran around the room getting everything ready while her friends looked helplessly but grinned none-the-less.

Henna giggled. "Mustache."

Samira stopped and gave a glare. Henna held up her hands but laughed anyway.

"You know, Ginny," Shifa said looking at Ginny.

"I just noticed how dorky we really are."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fab Four headed down to late breakfast that they were serving, since of winter (it was too cold to go early!) and looked all dolled up. Henna just incase she saw Blaise, Shifa just because, Ginny because she always was dolled up and Samira for her boyfriend, Tom.

Samira was getting jittery and nervously looking around everywhere incase she could catch sight of him.

"So obviously we can't find who he is, since only you know how he looks." Ginny said.

"Too true, don't forget to introduce us!" Shifa said with excitement.

Samira laughed and nodded.

They walked into the Great Hall and sat at their usual seats. Draco and Blaise walked in looking all high and mighty after them. The girls "Oohed" once again, but this time Ginny did not roll her eyes. She was fixedly staring at Draco, trying to get his attention. The Golden Trio wandered by and Ron noticed Ginny was staring at someone.

"Oi, Gin, who you looking at?" Ron turned to see where her eyes were leading.

Ginny jumped up and grabbed his face. "Ron! My dearest brother! How have you been?" she smiled sweetly.

Ron kept trying to look backwards to see who she was looking at but she merely held his face and smiled.

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to hide?" He asked with curiosity.

"Nothing."

Harry laughed his green eyes with amusement.

Hermione smiled warmly.

"Do they know something that I don't?" asked Ron.

Ginny looked at them. "No, I don't think so." She wondered, _do they know of Draco? Er, Malfoy?_

"We just heard someone tried out for the Dance Contest." Hermione smiled.

Ginny's eye got wide and let go of Ron in her hands.

Ron rubbed his face and his eyes narrowed. "Who?"

Harry walked over by Ginny and hugged her by the shoulders. "Our Gin-Gin, of course."

Ginny wanted to _die._ She didn't want her family knowing! Well not yet anyway! She didn't even know if she was still able to participate seeing as her partner wasn't speaking to her!

Ron spluttered. "You what?" He turned to Ginny and laughed.

"You?"

Ginny's face flushed. "Y-yes me."

Ron laughed again. "You can't dance! You're going to make a fool of yourself, you know it!"

Ginny's anger started to rise. "Excuse me, brother. But I actually _do_ know how to dance."

"Right." He doubled over and laughed again.

Ginny huffed. "This is exactly why I don't tell you stupid people!" she screamed, and fled the Great Hall.

Her friends looked after her, knowing they couldn't do anything but let her be by herself. Ron quieted down but still had laughter in his eyes. Harry looked worried and so did Hermione.

"Maybe I should go after her." Harry turned to leave.

"I don't think you should. She needs to be alone. She already has enough troubles at this moment." Shifa said.

Harry turned around, looking concerned. "Troubles?"

"Yeah, what troubles?" Ron added in.

"Nothing, it's her business so we are not entitled to tell you." Shifa said.

"But I'm her _bleeding_ brother!"

"Does it look like I care? Not my business, sorry." Shifa stated and smiled sweetly.

Ron just huffed. Harry and Hermione still looked concerned but let it drop.

"You wait till you see it, you'll be sorry!" Henna added in.

The Golden Trio left and the remaining Fab Four sat down and ate eagerly.

Henna looked up and noticed a certain silver-haired boy was missing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny walked around the corridors, just ignoring everyone in her path. This is exactly why she didn't want anyone to know that she was entering that damned contest. She wiped away a few angry tears that had slipped away. _I hate being like this. I wish I could be a bit more defiant and stand up to people. But they can't take me seriously if I can't show them what I've got._ Ginny sighed and kept on walking. She suddenly felt the hairs on her back stand on end and felt a presence behind her. She was alone in this empty corridor she had walked into. She closed her eyes and didn't even feel fear. She just sighed and said out loud.

"Leave me alone. I am not in the mood."

"Liar."

Ginny heard that familiar drawl lingering with a velvety softness that charmed not only women but men as well. Her breath stopped and she turned around slowly to see Draco Malfoy leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets. His artic hair falling into his eyes and his smirk plastered on his face.

"Malfoy." That was all Ginny could say.

"Weasley." He inclined his head.

"Er,...what are you doing here?" She finally let it out. No use in beating around the bush.

"Saw your brother get all red-faced, wanted to know what you said. It was bloody hilarious."

Ginny huffed and looked away. "It was not hilarious."

Draco raised an elegant pale eyebrow. "Indeed?"

She turned and looked at him. "Why do you care?"

Draco shrugged his broad shoulders with grace. "I don't."

"Then why did you follow me?"

"For the pleasure of knowing what made you angry."

Ginny screamed in frustration. "Why does my misery always amuse you? Leave me the bloody hell alone!"

Draco got off the wall and slowly walked towards her. She looked alarmed and walked backwards until she hit the wall. Draco cornered her, his face lingering above her as he smirked his_ sexy _smirk. She looked up and bit her lip, trying hard not to feel the pure pleasure of his body near her. He bent his head lower as his lips grazed her delicate ear.

"What if I don't want to?" He whispered. She gasped, Draco Malfoy...not wanting to leave her? What in the bloody hell is going on?

"W-what?" She finally got out. His lips left her ear and his face appeared in front of hers. She trembled, not knowing what was in his mind at the moment.

"Weasley...you are forgetting that you are like _my slave_...We had a deal. I do not deal with failures." She looked up, and sighed of relief but disappointed appeared to be there. She thought he was going to_ kiss_ her or something! What a completely ridiculous idea! The thought of it _repulses_ me!

Ginny laughed a nervous laugh, making Draco raise an eyebrow. "Sorry, I just thought- Forget it. Yes. So that means you are still willing to be my partner after...you know." She looked away, getting shy and embarrassed.

Draco looked at her with a bit anger behind his eyes but he smirked anyway. "I don't give up, Weasley. You might be a pathetic partner but I don't deal well with losers. You will win this competition."

Ginny nodded. Ginny tried to leave but Draco was still in front of her, his body almost touching hers. She moved and her breasts touched his lower chest. Draco sucked in his breath and Ginny froze.

"If you wanted to leave Red, you could have _said so_." Draco said annoyed.

"Why do you stand so close to me then?" Ginny started.

Draco looked...well, _angry._ "Don't flatter yourself."

"I don't see you standing close to any other girl."

"Since when do you watch me with other girls?"

"I-I...Er, I don't! I just..._know." _She shrugged.

Draco rolled his eyes. "You really are pathetic."

Ginny smacked his arm. "Move you big oaf!" and tried to shove him.

He was apparently very heavy, and she felt all the muscles she was shoving beneath her fingers. But she was determined to push him and not think of the time she saw his upper half naked.

Draco lightly picked up her wrists that looked so weak next to his and merely picked her up and put her to the side.

She looked at him. " How dare you _man-handle_ me!"

Draco just looked at her and sighed with boredom.

"Y-you! I hate you!"

"The feeling is completely mutual."

"ARGH!" She screamed, stomping on his foot, and ran to her first class which she was horribly late to.

Draco yelped and grabbed his foot. "_Bloody bitch_ is trying to kill me, I swear." He hissed, nursing his foot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Samira came back to the common room, flushed and red in the face. She raced to her dorms to summon her friends.

"Guys! He's here! Come and meet him!"

The three girls looked up and squealed running after Samira. Samira stopped abruptly at the common room door and composed her self and walked out gracefully. Henna snickered as Ginny and Shifa followed.

Samira stood by her man and they all looked at him with awe.

Tom Felton, who was a tall boy around 6 feet, had golden brown hair cut short which he spiked. His eyes blue like ice, his smile warm and friendly with full pink lips. He had nice broad shoulders, a jaw which was strong. His narrow waist perfect to hold onto. This man was beautiful, and the girls were jealous. But...he looked like someone they knew but could not figure it out.

Henna stepped up, smiling a goofy smile and held out her hand. "Hello! My name is Henna. I'm Sam's bud, bud! _What's up, yo!"_

Tom laughed and shook her hand. "This is the little demon you we're talking about?"

Samira laughed and nodded, linking her arm into his.

"Demon? What did you say?" Henna said jumping up and down, when Shifa and Ginny approached him.

"Hello, Tom. I'm Shifa. Nice to meet you. "Shifa held out her and Tom shook it, smiling gratefully.

"Guys! Samira! What did you write about me?" Henna jumped up and down.

"Hello." He said.

"Hi, I'm Ginny. Nice to meet you too." Tom shook her hand as well.

"Yall are so mean!" Henna gave up.

Tom cleared his throat."I would like to have dinner with all of you and hear of your wonderful adventures you have here at Hogwarts." Tom said and held onto Samira's waist.

"Oh, how lovely." Shifa said. "That would be nice."

Ginny nudged Henna beside her and whispered. "He's quite fancy, and really cute."

"Heck yeah he is, but doesn't he look like someone?"

Ginny squinted her eyes and nodded. "Yeah...but who?" Henna shrugged.

They all walked to the Great Hall for dinner, with Samira and Tom in the back holding hands.

"I'm really glad, Sam found her guy." Shifa said.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for her." Ginny said agreeing.

"Yep...But _I want_ that too." Henna said sighing.

Ginny smiled and nodded. "We all want that some day."

They sat down and Tom explained to them that he loved muggle things. Such as cars and fishing. He wants to study fishery, his older brother got him into it and he has been in love ever since. Then the girls all had turns telling of their famous prank stories, leaving the previous one out. Samira would gaze at him adoringly while Henna was transfixed at his exciting stories; Shifa was listening but gazing off into the windows, perhaps waiting for an owl. And Ginny, well she was beyond pissed but felt excited that her friend had someone. She just couldn't get _Draco Bloody Malfoy_ out of her mind. He was torturing her...yeah that was it. He did say it would be like torture, but Merlin! This was insane; he's torturing her without even touching anything to her! Maybe she _needed_ to be touched. Wait--_what?_

There was a screech and an owl flew by and landed next to..._Henna?_

Shifa looked disappointed.

"Why did I get?" Henna asked, grabbing the letter and paid the owl.

Samira looked curiously as well as Ginny.

Henna opened up her letter and her eyes were completely wide by the end of the letter.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

"What?" The three of them chorused, Tom laughed, loving how they seemed all alike.

"My sister...my _younger_ sister is getting...MARRIED!" Henna said shocked.

"_M-married?_" Ginny stuttered. "But she's like twelve!"

"Sana is not." Samira rolled her eyes. "She's fifteen, young but if she's in love we cannot do anything."

Shifa laughed. "Too true, But she's so young! I can't believe your parent's allowed this."

"Hmm, I know. I guess she must really love him." Henna shrugged. "Why is everyone _in love_ but me? This sucks arse."

"Every one is not in love." Ginny gave her a pointed look. Henna stuck out her tongue.

"Anyway, since we're brown; Pakistani. Our weddings are very different. There's about like ten parties." Henna said folding up the letter.

"_Ten parties_? You serious?" Ginny asked. The three of them nodded.

"But since she's getting married later like in a couple of years they are having her engagement next year, her first party which is called a dolki is this Sunday, and all of yall are invited. You too Tom." Henna smiled.

Tom nodded. "Thank you very much."

"What's a _dolki_?" Ginny asked.

"It's usually an all girl party where they put on _Henna_ on the brides hands and they dance for the bride. Its loads of fun. Then later the groom side comes and we battle!" Henna said excitedly.

"_Battle_?" Tom said curiously.

"Not battle, like _I kill you_, battle. Both sides have a drum and we basically have a sing-off contest. Who ever is louder and boo's the other team, wins. We usually lose, our side sucks. "Henna shrugged and laughed.

"Oh." Tom said and smiled.

"Then we take the grooms shoes and hide them."

"Why?" Ginny and Tom asked. Shifa and Samira seemed to enjoy seeing their confused faces.

"When he leaves, he needs shoes right? Well, since the bride gets presents. We want something too, hey they are taking our sister away!So in order to get his shoes back, he gives us money. And we don't give it back until we like the amount. It's so much fun! But lately, they've gotten smart, they bring extra shoes." Henna pouted.

Ginny and Tom still looked confused and wondered how this was "fun."

"Well since it's a girl party, er, why is Tom invited?--no offense." Ginny looked in his direction.

"None taken, I'd like to know too." Tom laughed.

"Oh, I love showing off my culture and I want a lot of people to be there. So we can say you're from the groom side, no one will know!" Henna smiled.

"Er, we aren't brown." Ginny said.

Henna laughed. "I doubt the groom will be brown as well, no worries."

Ginny and Tom nodded, slowly liking the idea.

"Well with that said and done..._I _have to do something. Tata!" Henna jumped up and fled the Great Hall.

"I wonder if she's going to kill her sister." Shifa pondered.

"That would be fun to watch, seeing as she's taller than her." Samira laughed.

Ginny laughed. "That's so mean."

"Well ladies, it's been a pleasure, but Samira and I will be taking a walk now." Tom said standing up.

A couple of girls walked by and whispered. He looked at them, smiling and they giggled.

Ginny murmured. "So he has charm with the ladies as well."

Shifa nudged her. "What?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing."

Samira stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust on her robes. "Yes, I'll see you guys later."

Tom and Samira left holding hands and the girls stared at them enviously.

Shifa nudged Ginny again.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Want to spy?" Shifa said with a glint of mischief in her eye.

"Gross, I don't want to know what they are doing." Ginny gave a look.

Shifa laughed. "Just from the hallway."

Ginny shook her head. "No."

"You know you want too, you're as curious as I am."

_Silence._

"Argh, fine."

They both stood up and peaked out from the Great Hall doors. They saw Samira giggle at something Tom said, both of them alone in the hallway. Samira pushed his arm playfully and Tom grabbed her waist.

Ginny gasped. "_o0o!_ It's getting juicy!" She whispered.

Shifa giggled. "How cute!"

Tom pushed her against the wall, and Samira blushed turning the other way. Tom gradually brought his fingertips to grab her chin, and moved her face towards him. Samira smiled and Tom brought his lips lower until they barely touched her lips. Samira shivered, loving the moment right before the actual kiss happened. His lips brushed hers slowly, feeling like pure bliss. Samira's eyes fluttered closed and her arms wrapped around his neck. He finally couldn't resist and began giving feverish kisses, coaxing her mouth to open with tongue. Samira gave in and they were at it.

Ginny closed her eyes with her hands. "Oh, _oh!_ Er, that's enough spying. Let's let them have their privacy."

Shifa nodded and closed her eyes as well. "I agree."

They both turned around, returning to the Great Hall, giggling like little girls.

Ginny sighed." They are both _so_ in love."

Shifa smiled. "They are."

"Lucky bitch." Ginny pouted, and Shifa laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henna walked around until she saw a certain white-haired Slytherin, walking by. Henna jumped out and startled the crap out of Malfoy.

"_Gods_, Midget." Grabbing his chest. "Want to kill me?"

Henna smiled a goofy smile. "Would be nice."

Malfoy composed himself and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

Henna shifted on her feet, and touched her robes in a nervous habit.

Draco folded his arms. "I don't have all day."

"Well, I just wanted to say. Sorry about before...the letter." Henna finally said.

Draco just merely looked at her. "Right."

"I'm serious." Henna looked up.

"I said right."

"But you said in a way where it's sarcastic."

"Did not." Draco said indignantly.

"Did too." Henna said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did-Ahmed!"

Henna looked up innocently. "Yes?"

"Anything else?" Draco said his patience growing short.

"Maybe." Henna shrugged nonchalantly.

Draco waited. "Well?" He said after a few seconds.

"Oh, you want me to tell you _now_?"

Draco's anger started to rise, and his eyes began to bulge.

Henna laughed, and punched his shoulder. "Calm down, old man. You know, we might have to work on your people skills."

Draco looked ready to kill. Henna laughed again. "Well... you see my sister is getting married and I just wanted to invite you and Blaise Zabini to come along."

Draco stopped and looked at her quizzically. "_What?_ You're joking."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I know it's odd, _me _inviting _you_, but you have become close to my bud, bud; Gin, so I want you there. And of course you won't go alone so have Zabini come too. Take it as a _sorry_ present from me, from before."

"I am not close to her!" Draco said incredulously, completely ignoring the words after that sentence.

"Right." It was Henna's turn to roll her eyes.

"I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Don't."

"Do." Draco looked triumphant and then stopped, Henna smiled.

"You're annoying."

"Eh, it's in my blood. You'll get used to it. "Henna laughed.

"I am not coming, thanks for the invite."

"Yes you are."

"I am not."

"Look, it's a dance party as well. We all dance and I want Ginny to dance too, she's very shy. If you're there maybe she will. She loves dancing with you and I know I haven't seen yall together but it seems as though you might_ love_ it too."

Draco stood silent.

"Think about it, owl me once you have decided. It's this Sunday. That's in two days, I'm going to need a reply very soon." and with that Henna walked away.

Draco looked at her retreating back.

This is the second time I've seen her today...it seems fishy, but it couldn't be horrible right?..._No Draco, old boy! You cannot even think of setting foot to a muggle-born house. Out of question!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the remaining of Fab Four went to the Great Hall, seeing as Samira did not return last night. They saw Samira and Tom sitting at their usual spot and the three of them gave her knowing glances, Samira blushed.

"Hmm, I believe I see a certain glow to you dear. What happened?" Ginny asked teasingly.

"Hmm, new night cream, I suppose?" Shifa said playing along.

"Is the night cream called _Tom Felton_?" Henna said and snickered loudly, that set off the other two girls.

Samira blushed furiously and Tom laughed lightly.

"I hate you all." Samira said hiding in Tom's shirt.

They all ignored her and continued to laugh. Just then a tawny owl flew by and landed next to Henna once again.

"From home again?" Ginny asked.

Henna shrugged and opened the letter. She read the letter, wrote down something and sent it back.

"What happened?" Shifa asked.

"Oh, nothing." Henna smiled.

No one else noticed that the tawny owl dropped the letter quickly to a certain silver haired boy and flew off.

He opened up the letter and it said:

_Thanks for agreeing to come, 4 o'clock p.m. sharp. Floo name: Ahmed's Nonesuch Place. I'll tell you about the attire in the next owl. --Midget._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N: OMG Sorry it took me forever to write this damn chapter! I'm soo incredibly sorry! I hope you all forgive me! Nonesuch place came to me, because believe it or not that's my real street address. 115 Nonesuch Place. Lol. I love it! People always tell me to repeat it or be serious. I'm like I am! But sadly, we moved and now it's Byron Circle. And again sadly not named after gorgeous Lord Byron but Byron Nelson –shrugs-. Lol so my story is becoming very diverse. I like it! Hmmm, so Draco agreed to go..what will go down? I don't know! Reviews are nice, maybe I'll type for more reviews! Let's try to get it to 200, yeah?

I'll thank every single one of you personally after my story is finished, which I intend to do! I won't abandon it! I promise! I love you all and thanks for still reading my story!

Love, Henna.)


End file.
